The Family in the Adventures
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: New series of Oneshots. Brennan, Booth, Parker, Katy, Izzie and Harry along with the rest of the team have some fun, sad and sexy adventures. The adults, not the kids. Also contains some fantasy ideas as well along with a few cases.
1. My Sick Baby Girl

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones nor will I ever.**

**New set of one shots - some are happy, some are sad and some a little bit filthy. The good kind. Genres: Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Humour, Drama, Fantasy and Crime. So pretty much the entire FF genres. **

**Central Characters: Brennan, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets along with the Squinterns and the kids.**

**The first one is set about 2018, and deals with Katy - B&B's eldest daughter -being ill. **

Katy was fussing all night and had woken up about four times. So when she came down for breakfast the next morning, she had watery eyes and she found it hard to talk her throat was throbbing so much.

"You're sick Katy." Booth said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not sick." She croaked back. She didn't want to be sick. Not today of all days. Her grade was going on a trip to the theater to see a play that Katy had wanted to see for ages. Brennan felt her 6-year-old's head.

"She's burning up." She said walking over to the First Aid box and took out the thermometer. She waited for a minute until she removed it from Katy's mouth. "102.2. I'm sorry but you cannot go into school. You're too ill."

"I'm not." said Katy. It took ten more minutes of arguing before she finally gave in and went back to bed.

"I'll stay home with her today. All I have is paperwork to complete." Booth said. "You don't have to take Harry in; I'll keep an eye on both of them." Harry was at the Jeffersonian day-care while his parents were at work; the same way his sisters were until they were able to start school. Izzie was now in Kindergarten, Katy was in first grade and Parker was in 11th.

"Are you sure because if you have paperwork to complete -"

"Bones, I'll be fine. I've looked after a sick child and a infant before."

"Fine but remember to give her some orange juice and get her to take some medicine." Brennan gave him a kiss goodbye and grabbed Izzie's hand ready to take her to school. Booth went to the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice and poured a glass, went upstairs and entered the girl's room to find Katy tucked up in bed.

"Hey Baby." He said setting the juice on her bedside table. He tucked the sheets around her. "I'm sorry that you couldn't go to your play."

She smiled at him. "It's fine Daddy."

"Ok, I'll bring you up some medicine and then I'll make you your favorite breakfast: scrambled eggs and toast." he went back down stairs, grabbed the bubblegum flavored, chewable, child friendly capsule and took it back up to the bedroom and watched her chew the capsule, before returning to the kitchen and started making her breakfast.

bxbxbxbxbxb

A couple of hours later, Booth had completed the majority of his paperwork and Harry was asleep in the playpen. Booth had detached himself from the table and went upstairs to check on his daughter. He smiled when he saw her asleep, curled up into a ball and sucking her thumb. However her sniper senses that she had inherited off her father were on full alert and she fluttered her eyelids awake and raised her head.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"About 10. Feeling any better?" Booth asked sitting down next to her and feeling her head.

"A little. Throat still hurts."

"Do you want me to get you some hot water and lemon or maybe honey?"

She nodded before drifting off back to sleep. Booth was thankful that she was good with hot liquids with honey or lemon in. But he felt a little guilty that he would have to keep disturbing her just so she would drink it. A couple of minutes later he was back and shook Katy awake and gave her the drink. "Fancy soup for lunch?"

"Chicken noodle please." She said setting the mug next to the cup she had earlier. Booth picked up the glass and the plate and let her go back to sleep for a few more hours so he could finish off the last little bit of paperwork he had left and make lunch.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth was stirring the soup when he heard the padding of size 2 feet coming down the stairs and into the living room. He came into the living room and saw her sitting on the couch with a DVD in hand.

"See you are on the mend." He said sitting next to her, feeling her head.

"A bit. I came downstairs because Mommy said we aren't allowed to have soup in our rooms since Parker spilt his all over his bed." She responded.

"Fair point. I'll bring your soup in a moment." He got up and returned with the soup and handed it to her carefully. "Careful it's a little hot." She took a sip and another and very soon it was gone and she had gone over to the DVD player and put in the DVD. "Right so what have you dictated to watch?"

"Wizard of Oz." She said padding back towards the couch and put the blanket over her and lay her head on the pillow, settling to watch the film.

"Are you going to be fine if I just go into the kitchen?"

"Yeah." Booth went back into the kitchen and took the bowl with him. He then returned with a bag of M&Ms.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later that day everyone had returned home and Katy and Booth were sitting on the couch watching the news, even though she still was a little fidgety.

"Hey." Brennan said sitting next to them. "Did you have fun?"

"Paperwork? The joy of my life." Booth said sarcastically.

"Feeling any better Katy?" Brennan asked her daughter while pulling some of her child's hair out of her face.

"Yeah. I just don't feel comfortable though." Katy answered.

"You still look a little flushed. How much of the medicine have you given her Booth?" Brennan asked her husband.

"About two, one this morning and one at 3." Booth answered. "And she has consumed scrambled eggs, toast, chicken noodle soup and a pack of M&Ms, along with a number of liquids."

"So at least she hasn't starved. What about Harry?"

"He's been alright all day. Barely complained and now he's asleep upstairs."

"Katy do you want to go back to bed?" Brennan asked her daughter.

"Yes please. I'm tired." Katy stood up; Brennan took her hand and took her upstairs. Booth shook his head and returned to the TV screen, only to be poked in the arm by his youngest daughter.

"You okay Iz?" He asked turning to her.

"I'm fine Daddy. Is Katy okay?" She said sitting on his lap.

"She'll be fine. She's just got a tiny bug."

"Ok."

"So did you have a good time at Aunt Angela's?"

"Yeah, me, Kathy and Damon made a Lego swimming pool…"

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So, you are not mad at me for not letting go to school and stopped you going on the trip?" Brennan said, putting a cold cloth on Katy's head.

"No I'm not mad Mommy. It wouldn't have been fair on everyone else if I went and kept coughing throughout the play." Katy replied softly.

"Glad to see you've seen the benefits of staying home when you are sick." Brennan said smiling.

"I don't like being sick."

"I know. I don't like you being sick."

"I'll get better, I promise."

"I know you will. You just need some rest."

"And the special Mommy hugs." Katy wrapped her arms around Brennan's waist and Brennan hugged her back. Gently she lay her back down and kissed her head before opening the music box and turning the light off, leaving Katy in the peace and quiet.


	2. Ice Cubes

**Right so B&B sexy time involving ice cubes and a pool.**

**Set somewhere around July 2014 I estimate.**

It was a very hot evening and Booth was lying by the pool on a towel and had removed his shirt due to the amount of sweat.

"Booth, are you by the pool?" Brennan called when she came into the garden with a tray of lemonade and ice cubes.

"Yeah, I'm here." He replied waving his arm in the air without bothering to sit up. Brennan walked over on bare feet towards him and sat by Booth. She was wearing a tank top and denim shorts and Booth could see some of the sweat on her chest. "It's a bit hot."

"And I think it's gotten to your brain Booth." She laughed.

"Was your bra a little tight?" Booth said noting how her nipples were poking through the top.

"I felt uncomfortable so I took it off. Anyway, Parker is out with Lilly and the girls are asleep." Brennan said raising her eyebrow and taking an ice-cube and ran it down Booth's chest down to his naval and Booth shuddered at the cold hitting his skin.

"That feels nice." Booth smiled closing his eyes. Brennan smirked and made another trail of cold water and licked it up, tasting the mixture of water and sweat. "You're eager." Booth laughed stroking her hair.

"Do you want me to take my top off?" She asked seductively. She sat up and pulled up her tank top and exposed her breasts. Booth picked up an ice-cube and ran it over Brennan's nipples before taking the bud into his mouth. Brennan rolled her head back as Booth nipped and licked the rosy tip. "Oh wow, Booth, do you want me to perform oral sex on you?" She moaned.

Booth let go and whispered, "Maybe." Brennan pushed him down before pulling his shorts off. She picked up another ice-cube and traced it up his shaft and smiled when she heard Booth gasp. She warmed hi m back up by dragging her tongue along the shaft. She repeated her actions a few times before Booth had to bed her to stop. He was on the verge of exploding and she had barely even started.

"I think you enjoyed that too much Booth." Brennan said shaking her head.

"Normally I would be able to take it, but the ice is about to make me explode." He gasped.

"Well, why don't we take a dip in the pool, it might cool us down." Brennan slipped off her shorts before taking a cannonball into the pool.

"Most girls would do a swan dive but you know that a cannonball is so much hotter." Booth said jumping in after her and soon Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Soon she was pressed up against the side of the pool and her panties were around her ankles and Brennan kicked the off before wrapping her legs around Booth's waist.

Holding onto her, Booth gently slid into her and started a rhythm. They met each other at each thrust and moans were being drawn out between them.

"Booth, that feels so good." Brennan said laying a kiss on his shoulder and felt herself tightening around Booth's cock.

"Are you going to come?"

"YES!" She screamed as she came and Booth thrust in quicker until he shot his load into her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Jesus." He breathed.

"That was amazing." She smiled.

"Cool enough?"

"Yeah."


	3. Writer's Block

**Set around 2015 when Brennan suffers writers block.**

'_Right, so Kathy and Andy have a baby… what do they do now?'_ Brennan thought while sitting at the kitchen table in front of her laptop, tapping her fingers on the hard wood. This was the first novel she had written since after Izzie was born. In her last novel, Kathy and Andy had a baby girl called Sophie (one of the names that were considered for Katy) and Brennan had nowhere to go with the family.

"Bones are you alright?" Booth asked sitting next to her.

"I have no idea where to go with Kathy and Andy." Brennan complained.

"I thought you had finished writing about them. The ending was kind of a sweet wrap up for them."

"You would be mistaken Booth." Brennan said giving her husband a glare.

"I'm not. You even wrote in the acknowledgements that you had an amazing time writing the book over the last few years and you needed to move on to new things."

"Really?" Booth nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. It's sort of difficult trying to handle two children under 5, working full time and getting ideas for a novel down."

"Maybe you should reduce the amount of work hours you are doing."

"Booth, I'm a respected anthropologist. I cannot just give up my work."

"But you are also a mother, and like most moms you need some time off. Besides, aren't the Squinterns supposed to be ready to become fully fledged Squints?"

"And to add to the pressure, I have to decide which one is going to be my official assistant." Brennan dropped her head to the table and Booth rubbed her shoulders.

"I thought there were only three to choose from."

"Yes, but I have to choose who I think is best for the job."

"Why don't you give it to Cam? She technically runs the place." Brennan lifted her head and gave him another look. "Ok, that may have been a stupid thing to say."

"Maybe you're right Booth, I should be cutting back on the amount of work I'm doing. I could become a writer full-time. All I need is an idea."

"Right, but I wouldn't go for the vampire-romance thing. There are too many books about them around."

"Vampires are a very interesting culture, though they are mythological. Dracula is among my favorite books."

"I meant the whole Twilight/Vampire Diaries/True Blood thing. These are more modern vampires than Dracula was. They all have different… conventions to Dracula."

"Meaning that the authors of those books didn't follow the conventions of the vampire myth."

"Yeah, the Twilight guy glitters in the sun rather than burn into a ball of flame."

"I might read these books to gain an understanding on how to convert a myth to your personal liking. But no, I will not write a novel on vampire romance. Maybe I should write from the murderer's point of view."

"Murderer's point of view?"

"Yes, I told you when I was pregnant with Izzie that I didn't understand why people murder for the fun of it."

"But maybe the victim would gain more sympathy. Have you ever read the Lovely Bones?"

"No. Is this a story about a murder victim?"

"Yeah. It's a good book. Basically this young girl is murdered and she watches over her family, friends and her killer… ok maybe you shouldn't do that."

"Because I'm an atheist?" Booth nodded. "I know I don't know much about religion but I do know about love, family and loss."

Brennan turned to her computer and started typing. "What are you writing?" Booth asked

"My ideas." Brennan answered not taking her eyes off the screen.

**The Lovely Bones is a book I would suggest reading because it is an amazing book.**


	4. Cam's Wedding

**Cam actually got married around July 2012 in the Bahamas. So I thought it would be nice to show the wedding and a little B&B moment. And I'll update Wish You Were Here soon, I'm just taking my time with the story.**

Booth had his mouth hanging open when Brennan came out of the bathroom in her bridesmaid dress. She looked stunning in here red halter neck dress with her hair waved and her eyes smoky.

"Booth, are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He gulped.

"Is Katy and Parker ready?"

"Yeah Michelle picked them up about ten minutes ago. So do you want to get going?" Booth said holding out his arm and Brennan hooked it through and they walked out of the hut they were staying in and walked over to the wedding party.

Booth sat next to Hodgins and had to hand gesture to Parker to stop fiddling with his tie. Parker deflected and picked up his sister and when the music started, he tried to remember the steps he had practiced. Katy looked around looking confused as to why everyone was looking at her (something she had rarely experienced in her 5 months of life) and she hid her head in her brother's shoulder. Booth waved at her and she perked up a little. When the pair got the front and sat down (well Parker sat down and Katy sat on his lap and sucked her thumb), Michelle started walking with Michael holding her hand, but Michael got a little over excited and nearly ran towards the front but Michelle managed to stop him.

Brennan and Angela walked with better grace and stance than their children but they stood at the altar and watched Cam walk down the aisle in her dress that had lace neck line. She looked beautiful and Paul looked happy to see her.

Then the register began to speak "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Paul and Camille…"

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So does marriage look so bad?" Booth said holding Brennan while they danced at the reception.

"It was beautiful, but I'm not sure… why are you proposing?" Brennan asked looking at him.

"Not yet, why do you want me to propose?" He smiled at her.

"Honestly, it would be a nice surprise, but maybe we should wait a while." Brennan buried her head in the crook of his neck and let him lead the dance.


	5. Piano Lesson

**2015. A little Izzie and Sweets fic. The next one maybe the first sad one.**

Sweets had been left in charge of 2-year-old Izzie while Booth and Brennan were out interviewing a suspect and she was drawing on her pad of paper.

"Izzie, I have to go to the bathroom for a tiny minute, you going to be okay?" Sweets said standing from the couch.

"Yep." She said not lifting her head. Sweets popped out the room and Izzie looked at the piano. Coincidentally, the same piano she was conceived on. She walked over and she tried to climb onto the seat in front of the keys. She looked at the keys and she pressed one finger onto one of them and then a few more.

"Having fun?" Sweets said standing behind her.

"I'm sorry Uncle Sweets." Izzie said looking surprised.

"It's ok; I was enjoying listening to you playing."

"I'm not good."

"You are good; you just need some practice playing it." Sweets sat next to her and played a few keys. "Can you repeat that?" He watched as Izzie performed the same notes he had played and she was off by one. "Not bad. How about this." He played another few keys and Izzie watched his finger's movements and then repeated the notes again.

"I'm getting it wrong." complained Izzie.

"You are doing well, very well in fact. You just have to have patience with it. Piano is very different to riding a bike."

"I cannot ride a bike."

"Izzie, you're two. No one said you had to compete in the Olympics. Do you like playing the piano?"

"I like the sound it makes."

"Well, you have to tap the keys gently rather than stabbing them down. Maybe I could teach you."

"Really?" Izzie looked surprised.

"I'll do the best I can. Maybe you can convince your parents to buy you a keyboard."

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his waist before Sweets started to teach her some of the basic notes.


	6. Trouble Reading

**This is about November 2024 and it's the first sad one of these stories. Focuses more on Harry than the girls and Parker.**

7-year-old Harry was sitting outside his classroom waiting for his parents to come for a meeting. His teacher was concerned that he hadn't made much progress since starting the 3rd grade in terms of his reading and she had called in Brennan and Booth to discuss the problem.

"Hey Harry. Are you alright?" Booth said sitting next to him. Harry didn't respond much but he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, your mom and I will just be in there." Booth stood up and went into the classroom and sat in front of the teacher's desk with Brennan beside him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth, thank you for coming." Miss Pasternak said. She was a fairly young teacher and she seemed quite nice. "You understand why I've called you both in?"

"Yes, we understand. Is there something wrong with Harry?" Brennan asked.

"There has been a problem with his literacy since he started in September. He seems to be struggling with reading sentences that are aimed at his age range." explained Miss Pasternak.

"Struggling how?" Booth asked.

"When I ask him to read a sentence, he takes more time to read it than most of the other children. He often has to pause to try to understand. Also I have a copy of his work from the last couple of months. I understand that most children have issues with spelling at his age but Harry struggles to spell the most simple words and often confuses some words that have the same phonics."

She handed a sheet of paper to Brennan who then analysed it. The woman in front of her was correct. Harry's spelling was extremely poor and the wording was inaccurate for what he was supposed to be writing about.

"Is it just literacy he struggles with or has he struggled in his other subjects?" Booth asked looking at the sheet.

"It is mainly his literacy he is struggling with. At subjects like mathematics and science he is very capable and has excelled in." Miss Pasternak answered. "I assume you tried to teach him before he entered Kindergarten?"

"Yes, I tried to teach him how to read and he seemed ok when I did." Brennan answered.

"Was he like how I described him in class?"

"Yes actually." Brennan said thinking about it. Harry didn't grasp reading as quickly as Katy nor Izzie when they were his age. "Do you think that there is a possible cause?"

"The only possible reason for it is dyslexia." Miss Pasternak said bluntly. "I know the word sounds scary but to be certain, he needs to take a test. Just some questions that will determine whether he needs to move to a lower ability class or just extra support in the class he is currently in."

"Have you got the test with you?" asked Brennan.

"Yes. I'm aware Harry is sitting outside so I'll just bring him in." Miss Pasternak got out of her seat and walked over to the door and Harry walked in and sat in his chair. "Harry, this is a test that I have asked the student support for so we can figure out an action plan for you. This is a non-fail test so there is no pressure."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later, all three were at home and Booth and Harry were watching the TV. The test determined that Harry was dyslexic and it had given both parents peace of mind that it wasn't because they had taught him incorrectly.

"Am I stupid?" Harry asked.

"No, you just have a problem where the letters are just jumbled in your head." Booth explained smiling at him reassuringly.

"Still makes me thick."

"It doesn't. You just need more help in class."

"So does it mean I have to stay behind a year?"

"Depends on if you progress during these next few months. Harry, listen, your mom and I will try to help you as much as we can, and you just need to tell us if you are struggling with any piece of homework or reading because we are not letting you struggle on your own."

"Thanks Dad." Harry said resting his head against his father arm and Booth ruffled some of his nut-brown hair.


	7. Study Session

**So this is set a couple of years before Sweet Disposition (2028) so Katy is 14 and Michael is 15 in this.**

When Katy and Michael agreed to help each other with each other's homework they didn't think it would be so complicated since they sort of forced each other to do it. Since they were in different grades they each had different sets of homework to complete for the next Monday. Currently they were in Katy's room and Michael was jerking his legs up and down on the floor, while Katy had her book open on the bed, getting more and more irritated at the leg jerking.

"Michael! Will you stop jerking your flaming legs!" She shouted at him and threw a pillow at his head.

"Ok, I'm sorry. When did you get so touchy?" Michael responded throwing the pillow onto the bed.

"I'm not being touchy; your legs are driving me nuts."

"You are being touchy."

"Not." She murmured. "Anyway, are you anywhere near finished?"

"Just about. Still stuck on the essay?" Katy's English homework was a 300-word-essay on Human Relationships.

They had been studying poets and how their relationships influence their work and Katy needed to write about how her human relationships influence her life. This should not be difficult but she was a little distracted by Michael. Not just his legs but his face while thinking. He actually looked hot, something that she had only just noticed.

"I'm not stuck. I'm just wondering how to word it."

"Well, do you wants some help." He said getting up off the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not really but thanks for offering." said Katy looking at her sheet of paper.

"Come on Kate… let me take a peak." He said trying to move her and she shoved him away. "Oh, so you want to play dirty." He moved his hands under his her armpits and tickled her.

"Get off!" She squealed. She was very ticklish and rolled over onto her back, giggling so hard.

"Do you surrender?"

"No!" Michael tickled her harder but his thumb accidently caressed the side of her right breast and he stopped.

"Sorry." He removed his hands and Katy lay still wondering what the hell just happened.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Um… just a little uncomfortable."

"What did you do?"

"I touched… you know."

"My breast?"

"Yeah." Katy had been explained the changes she had to endure during puberty, however the breasts had been a shock to her. One night she went to sleep flat chested and the next morning, she had pointy thing in place.

"It was ok; I barely felt it with you tickling me." She smiled at him reassuringly "You really are embarrassed about this."

"A little. I mean I noticed that you have them… I just surprised myself because I forgot they were there."

"Mike, it's ok. Honestly." She took his hand. "You're so cute when you blush."

"You're cute." He smiled at her. Katy sat up and cupped his face. He wrapped up his arms around her and she responded. Katy looked at his eyes and somehow, their lips attached in a small kiss. Michael let go and smiled slightly. "I have… to go." He got off the bed and picked up his textbook and walked out of the room. Now Katy was very confused. She liked Michael as a friend and they could practically be siblings but she had started noticing him more but she shook her head and put it down to her teenage hormones following a rather intimate moment.

She grabbed her sheet of paper and started writing some stuff down.

_Human Relationships_

_Love is the basis for many human relationships. Whether platonic, romantic or unconditional. But what if platonic becomes romantic within a split second? When you become a teenager you have raging sexual hormones that make your feelings towards a friend seem confusing…_


	8. It's A Long Way Back I

**Set early November 2013, just after Izzie was born. Set before In Treatment so Brennan hasn't become secluded yet. I've got two fics in the line for this with the start of Brennan's psychological problems in this chapter and the next one tries to bring her some closure. And I know that this storyline has gone on for a while but there were little gaps that were needed to be fillled.**

_Recovery is not a team sport, it's a solitary distance run. It's long, it's exhausting and it's lonely as hell._

"She seems bigger than yesterday." Brennan said to Booth looking at the baby in the cot next to her bed. Isabel was now 3 weeks old and was able to move into Brennan's hospital room now that her breathing was functioning. Booth was giving Brennan a small foot rub and some of her wounds had begun to heal since the bruise under her eye was starting to fade.

"She is a little bigger from when she was born." Booth said smiling at Izzie flexing her tiny fist. "But she's still beautiful."

"She does look like you more than me. She has your hair, your nose…" She said sounding dazed.

"She has your hands and your eyes. Those beautiful icy blue eyes." Booth murmured under his breath and touched her face but she flinched away slightly. "Sorry." He said.

"No, I'm sorry. It was just a reaction. I haven't felt you touch my face for a while." Brennan took his hand and let him touch her face. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked softly.

"For bringing me the stuff I need and for being there."

"You asked for them and so I brought them."

"Well, I like the feel of my own pyjamas rather than the hospital gown they gave me. Plus the little babygro you got Izzie." They looked at their daughter who was waving her arms and turning her head to the left and to the right making little sounds. They heard a knock at the door and they saw Max standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Are you okay Tempe? I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. " He asked sitting in the chair next to Booth.

"The physical pain is going away but…" Brennan stopped looking at her daughter. It had only just occurred to her that she would have psychological scarring due to the trauma that she had been put through before she was saved and before she even met Booth, but she hadn't told him about it, not yet. "… I've had a few nightmares."

"Don't let them get to you. You can fight it." Max said. He looked at his granddaughter in the cot and smiled at her. "She's tiny."

"What do you expect when she was delivered at 32 weeks?" Booth said.

"She seems to be happy though." Brennan said.

"So how has Katy reacted to Izzie?" Max asked.

"She has claimed custody and when we go home, the girls are sharing a room." Brennan said smiling. "I thought you had a case to work on Booth."

"I do, but I just wanted to be here with you for a while. Case is a little hard." Booth answered.

"What happened?" Both Brennan and Max asked.

"Female, 30's…" Booth really didn't want to explain the rest of the case, not to Brennan. The case consisted of a female, who was around the same age as Brennan, married and had a child, but she died due to the same abuse that Brennan received, and she had lost the baby she was carrying. It was too much for him to cope with and he was actually considering giving the case to another agent.

"And?" Brennan asked.

"Bad trauma, bit hard to describe" Booth answered swiftly

"Ok." Brennan said letting the subject go. "So have you seen Russ lately?" She asked her father.

"Yeah and he is really sorry he could be here for you. It's a long story." Booth watched as his wife and father-in-law chatted about the most random things. But he thought to himself _'At least she is getting distracted'._

bxbxbxbxbxb

A few hours later Booth was asleep next to her and Brennan was facing Izzie's cot, looking at the sleeping baby's breathing. _'She shouldn't be alive.'_ She thought.

"Don't say that." Booth said looking at her face. She raised her eyes realising that she had said it out loud.

"I thought you were asleep." Brennan said.

"I was but I just woke up and I heard you say that. Why shouldn't she be alive?"

"Because she nearly died Booth. I should have been able to protect her."

"Bones, listen, she is like us. She is a fighter." Booth got out of the bed and picked Izzie up from the cot and gave her to Brennan. "Feel her heart." Brennan put her hand to Izzie's chest and felt the small heart pumping on her hand. "She's alive, Bones, because she is our daughter and you did your best to save her."

"I'm sorry Booth but sometimes I look at Izzie, I keep thinking she is dead. But she isn't."

"Are you okay Bones?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Honestly no. Booth, I don't really want to leave the hospital because I feel safer here than I do at home."

"You have to go home at some point. Katy and Parker want you home. They miss you. I miss you."

"You're right, I'm being irrational."

"You're not. You wanting to stay here, it makes perfect sense."

"It isn't… I think that… Booth, I think I have depression. The last couple of days, I've been crying when you are not here or just asleep. I think what happened has finally caught up with me psychologically." Booth took her hand and stroked his thumb over it.

"Bones, I'll help you as much as I can, but if in a month's time you haven't recovered then I'll get someone who knows what they are doing, because as much as I love you and I'll help and support you no matter what, there are somethings that I may not be able to help you with."

"Thank you." she whispered and let Izzie hold her finger.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" Booth said standing up. Brennan shook her head "Ok, I just need to get myself coffee." Booth went out the room.

Brennan looked at her daughter and tears started to form in her eyes and she couldn't help but choke out her sobs. This was killing her. She still felt weak. She was exhausted. She got out of her bed and placed Izzie back into the cot and walked out of the room.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan sat on the steps outside the hospital tapping her fingers on the left hand. She then saw Booth sitting next to her. "You must be cold." He said wrapping a blanket around her.

"That case you were describing earlier, did it have parallels to what happened to me?" Brennan asked not looking at him.

"Honestly, yes."

"It must be hard for you to do the case."

"Extremely hard. That is why I didn't tell you the whole story."

"I hate that you prevent from telling me stuff just to protect me."

"I know, but you are already suffering nightmares so I didn't tell you in case they get worse." He took her hand and she dropped her head onto his shoulder. "I know you said you didn't want pills, but I spoke to someone and they said they can give you some antidepressants and possibly some sleeping pills."

"I don't need them."

"You do. Bones, I've seen a lot of depression in my lifetime. My dad went through it, Jared, old army buddies. Even I've been through it. Don't you remember me saying that if Pops hadn't saved me, I may have killed myself when I was 16?"

"A little."

"Well that is how bad it got for me. I was lucky to have Pops and Grams to help me. I tried to do it because I thought I was alone. You need to know you are not alone."

"I feel alone when you are not here. I don't think Izzie likes me."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's refusing to bond with me."

"Well, leaving her on her own in a hospital isn't the best way to get into her good book. She's 3-weeks-old and has suffered enough in her tiny lifetime. How would you feel having wires and tubes poked into you the moment you were born?"

"A little annoyed."

"Right so give her time. She hasn't had that instant connection with you yet because of the tubes and wires. I think deep down she loves you."

"I love her too." Booth kissed her head. He pulled her up and walked her back into the hospital. When they got back to the room, they saw that Izzie was still asleep, oblivious to the fact that her mother had left. Brennan lay on the bed and wrapped the covers over her and let her tiredness overwhelm her and fell asleep.


	9. Sweets vs Hodgins

**Since April Fools is nearing in a few weeks time, I decided to make Hodgins and Sweets have a mini prank war. Set around April 2013, so Daisy is still alive, Brennan and Angela are pregnant but it isn't motioned in this much. Avatar, Smurf, racoon jokes ahead.**

Booth had to resist the urge to laugh when Sweets came into the conference room during a meeting, completely blue. The other agents also had to resist the urge to laugh making Sweets confused.

"Is there something wrong?" Sweets asked looking around the table.

"No, Sweets, just a joke that Bryson just told." Booth said looking more red-faced than when he saw Hodgins in the pink bunny costume the previous Halloween.

"Right, so shall we get started?" Sweets said sitting down.

"Sure, if you don't have to get back to Pandora." said one of the agents causing some sniggering.

"I'm sorry." Sweets said looking even more confused.

"You do know that you are blue Dr Sweets?" asked Director Cullen.

"What?" Sweets exclaimed.

"You look like a Smurf Sweets." explained Booth. Sweets got out of his seat and walked out of the room towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

He was certain that he was normal this morning. He had spent the night at the Jeffersonian with Daisy and he had taken a quick shower in the decontamination shower. Then he realised that it was the 1st April and someone had set up the shower with blue dye.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Um, Sweets, the road to the Avatar make up room is on the other side of the country." Cam said when she saw Sweets march up onto the platform.

"Yes, I know I'm blue. My question is who did it?" Sweets said scowling.

"Well how do you know that it was one of us?"

"Because I stayed here last night and I took a shower in the decontamination shower and then I came out looking like this." They turned their heads toward Carlie who was minding her own business on the laptop.

"What?" She said turning her head towards the pair. "I didn't do it." She said looking at Sweets and turning her head back to the screen.

"Do you know who?" Sweets asked her.

"The magic April Fools fairy." She responded sarcastically. "I saw Hodgins messing about with the shower last night but I didn't bother asking."

"Why not?" Cam asked.

"It's Hodgins." She answered plainly. "You don't ask; you just let."

"Fair point." Cam said nodding her head. "You're not going to try at get revenge are you? Even me saying that out loud sounds stupid."

"Of course not Dr Saroyan. I'm not going to stoop to the level that Hodgins has become on this particular special occasion." Sweets said smiling. before leaving towards Hodgins' office.

"Why do I not believe a single word he says?" Cam asked herself.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Hodgins came onto the platform and Brennan stared at his face. "Dr Hodgins are you aware that you look like a _procyon lotor_?" She asked.

"You mean a raccoon?" Hodgins asked walking over to a mirror.

"Yes."

"Damn it, Sweets got me back." He exclaimed looking at his eyes that had black rims all round.

"Got you back for what?"

"I may have tipped blue dye in to the decontamination shower to prank someone."

"And Sweets got turned blue?"

"Yes and now I need to get him back." Hodgins moved away from the mirror up to the seating area where he text Sweets to come over.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So I x-rayed the bones and found some post-mortem damage - AH!" Wendell yelled when he saw a fake spider on the chair as he and Brennan entered the seating area.

"I think that the spider is a fake Dr Bray." Brennan said walking over to the spider and picking it up.

"Don't hold it up against me."

"I think that Hodgins has planted this as a joke to scare Dr Sweets."

"And what about me?" Wendell said.

"I think the joke rebounded off you."

"You think?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry Dr Brennan that was uncalled for."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan and Booth were having lunch in the diner with Sweets when Booth took a sip of his coffee and spluttered. Sweets had deliberately called Hodgins over to the diner and had switched the contents of the sugar and the salt shakers.

"Are you okay Booth?" Brennan asked taking a bite of her chocolate cake, one of the things that she had been craving since finding out she was pregnant again.

"I think someone has switched the sugar with the salt." He answered wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Sweets?"

"What?" Sweets asked.

"Did you do this?" Booth asked.

"Why do you assume that it was me?"

"Because so far today you have been dyed blue, Hodgins has black eyes and Hodgins has scared Wendell out of his flesh." Brennan explained.

"Skin. It's scared out of your skin." Booth said. "This is getting ridiculous."

"He started it." Sweets defended himself.

"Doesn't give you the excuse to act like teenagers." Brennan said in her most serious mom voice.

"Hey Smurfette, how is it going?" Hodgins said smirking upon seeing Sweets.

"Smurfette seems a little inaccurate since Dr Sweets is neither a female nor does he have long blonde hair." Brennan said causing the men to look at her. "Was it questioning of his masculinity?"

"Yes and no." Hodgins answered.

"Nice eyes by the way." Sweets said taking a sip of coffee.

"Well I tried to get you back for that by scaring you with a spider." Hodgins said.

"Glad to see that worked." Sweets replied.

"Can you two stop with the jokes? It's enough damaging each other's bodies but when you nearly give two people a heart attack, you know you are taking this too far." Booth said. "And if I'm honest I've put up with enough pranks since Parker was born."

"Right, can we stop after I've taken the saran wrap from off one of the Jeffersonian toilets?" Hodgins asked.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"You must really think I'm stupid if I didn't notice this." Parker said holding up a saran wrap to Hodgins, Sweets, Brennan and Booth who were looking over the bones.

"I know you said he was good…" started Hodgins.

"…But we didn't think he was that good." Sweets finished.

"Really, I'm 12 and could pull better pranks than this." Parker said throwing it into the bin.

"Don't pull one; we still haven't recovered from the whole body swapping incident." Brennan said.

"That was funny. A bit." Booth said before receiving a glare off Brennan.

"Right so do we declare a truce?" Hodgins asked holding his hand out to Sweets.

"Sure, this is going to get someone hurt if we continue." Sweets shook Hodgins and Hodgins left the platform toward his office.

"You have done something, haven't you?" Booth asked raising his eyebrow.

"Of course not. What makes you think that?"Sweets left the platform smirking.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later that evening, Hodgins and Angela were sitting in the living room listening to Hodgins I-Pod which was on a dock having a romantic night in.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world..._

"What the hell?" Hodgins said as soon as Glee came on. He so did not have this on his library.

"Well, I have been trying to encourage you to explore musical tastes." Angela laughed.

He couldn't believe it. Sweets had punked him. Sweets had won this round and so Hodgins settled for just King of the Lab.

Next year he will get the King of the Pranks.


	10. It's a Long Way Back II

**Set in January 2015, a year after In Treatment, and it deals with the upcoming trial of Brennan's kidnapper from My Bones. This is mainly Sweets and Booth and Sweets and Brennan and is the second part or It's a Long Way Back.**

"Right so the father didn't commit the murder?" Sweets asked taking a bite of his donut over lunch with Booth.

"No his alibi checked out. I might need to speak to the sister and find out if she knows anything." Booth answered tossing his food around in a thoughtful way.

"Are you alright Agent Booth?" asked Sweet looking concerned.

"I'm fine Sweets."

"Is this something to do with the trial?"

"A little. I've been trying to avoid the subject with Bones but I'm not sure if she is aware."

"I think she is aware. However I don't think she should testify in the room with him."

"Is that your shinky opinion or just your own?"

"Both. I fear she may lose control of her emotions if she has to tell a court what happened to her and look at his face at the same time."

"Then who is going to testify for her?"

"I don't know. As far as I'm aware of Caroline is on prosecution duty, I'm doing the psych bit."

"Do I need to testify?"

"Yes. I know this is going to be hard for you as well as Dr Brennan, but since you were the one that found her, you need to describe what the scene looked like."

"What if I refuse?"

"I don't know the penalties but you _have_ to do this. Even if you don't like it."

"Ok, I'll do it. But don't expect me to play nice." Booth said taking a bite out of his food.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan was sitting outside the court room holding Izzie (now 15-months-old) in her arms while watching the trial from a screen. It was verdict day and she had brought Izzie along with her since this whole thing affected her as well.

"Still waiting Dr Brennan?" Sweets asked standing by the door.

"Yeah, I know it sounds irrational for me not wanting to hear the verdict but I cannot face him physically and I don't want her seeing him either." Brennan replied. Sweets sat next to her and Izzie smiled at her godfather.

"That isn't irrational."

"You always tell me that normally followed by 'it's perfectly normal'."

"I do say that a lot. Do you want me to fill you in on what has happened?"

"I've seen it on the screen. They've built a good case against him. And thank you for letting me record my testimony on video. I knew I had to testify and you said you didn't want me to be in the same room as him, this seemed like the most logical option."

"Well, I didn't want you to go through another bout of therapy, this coming from a psychologist, just because you were made to talk about what Riley had done to you, during your kidnap and when you were in college, while looking at him. You don't have the need to OD on pills again do you?" he asked rather seriously.

"No, Dr Sweets, I have no suicidal tendencies at this current moment." Brennan laughed slightly. "I'm just glad that this is all over."

"It will be in a moment." he said looking over to the jury entering the court room. They turned their heads to the screen and Sweets took her hand.

They saw one of the jury members stand up. Guilty. And along with the people in court, both Brennan and Sweets breathed a sigh of relief and Brennan started crying in happiness. Finally she could have closure on the whole thing. She saw people coming out of the doors and Booth emerged with a pleased smile on his face.

"So, I guess you saw." Booth said to Brennan who stood up immediately and hugged him, being careful to not crush Izzie while doing so.

"I did and I'm so pleased."

"So, let's get Parker and Katy and we'll go to Founding Fathers to celebrate." Booth said taking her hand and they walked out of the court house without looking back.

_The doors we open and close each day decide the lives we live_


	11. Little Surprises

**Set around late January 2017.**

Brennan was trying to get a pair of slacks on but for some reason the button wouldn't do up and she was getting more and more irritated.

"Are you okay Bones?" Booth asked fixing his shirt.

"No, these damn slacks won't button up and I need to be in work in an hour during which I have to drop the Katy at school and take Izzie to the Early Learning Centre." Brennan said exasperatedly.

"Look, Parker can drop Katy off since the school is on the same route and he walks to school anyway. God knows why. I might get him a car for his birthday."

"How could I have gained weight? I've always had a nutritious and healthy diet."

"Really? So ordering pizza last night was part of your_ nutritious _and _healthy_ diet?"

"Don't patronise me Booth, I was tired and neither of us could be bothered to cook. And besides, it is a lot better than your diet that consists of red meats, sugar and caffeine."

"I do apologise. Look maybe it is just one of those things that happen."

"Or maybe it's a sign I'm getting old."

"You are not getting old because it means I am as well."

"I'm sorry, I'm just getting frustrated that nothing has happened yet."

"Well, we're going to keep trying until we get a baby."

"Maybe we should quit for a while I mean for the last few months we have been try-"Brennan stopped a moment. _'We've had eight weeks_ _of uninterrupted sex.'_

"What?"

"I think it may have happened."

"What you think you're-"

"Yes I think I'm pregnant. How could I have not noticed that I haven't had a period yet?"

"Well a lot of work has happened over the last few months so you've had a lot of distractions that you don't really notice the regular things."

"I have a pregnancy test in my office, I'll take it at lunch and I'll call you."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan sat in her chair trying to work out the dates in which the baby (if there was one) could have been conceived. '_Right so we started trying in August and I got my period the first month. Then I got my period the second month and then I didn't get one last month. So it is possible that we conceived around late November.'_

Brennan grabbed the test from her draw and walked to the women's toilet and took the test. A couple of minutes later she walked back into her office and sat on her couch holding the test upside down. When it was time to look at the result she flipped it over and was disappointed. It only had one line. No baby. She picked up her phone and called Booth. "Hey I took the test. It was negative… I don't know Booth. Maybe it may just be stress that has made me miss my period and has caused the slight weight gain… don't worry Booth; we can try again in a couple of weeks."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later Brennan was sitting on the bed looking at the negative test. "Hey Babe." Booth said entering the bedroom.

"Hey Booth." she murmured.

"You really are disappointed about the test?"

"Yes Booth. I really wanted to be pregnant but I just got my hopes up."

"Can I look at the test?" Brennan gave him the test and he looked at it. "How many tests have you done?"

"Just the one."

"Maybe we should do another just to double check."

"Why Booth? If this test was negative, the other test is most likely to be negative as well. Where are you going?" she asked as Booth got off the bed.

"To the store to get a test. If there is a chance-even a small chance- that you may be pregnant then I'm willing to risk it."

"Fine just hurry up."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan paced up and down the room tapping her fingers. "Bones calm down. Give it a minute and I'll tell you." said Booth sitting on the bed.

"I will I'm just nervous." Brennan responded.

"We've been through this twice, don't be nervous."

"I know. I just… Booth, I'm worried that, should the test be positive, I won't be able to carry to full term. I think my uterine rupture won't make it past 30 weeks gestation."

"Don't worry about it. I mean we've handled a premature baby before and Izzie, while she is still a little small for her age, is healthy."

"What about me?"

"Look, if it does rupture, they may be able to fix it. But can we not get ahead of ourselves." Booth looked at his watch and flipped over the test. "Right, this one has two lines."

"What?"

"This test has two lines."

"Which means that the first one was a false negative?"

"Yes, Bones you're having a baby."

"No, we're having a baby." Brennan smiled and walked over to Booth before sitting on his lap. "We finally did it." she whispered.

**I'm not entirely certain but I'm sure you gain a few pounds during the first trimester that may not show off completely but makes it difficult to do a zip dress or a pair of jeans up. Also I have really bad concerns about Booth's diet. I just needed Brennan to point I out and it may be interesting to see if Booth can go veggie for a day. Oh and the baby is Harry so Brennan is possibly two months pregnant since Harry is born in early August 2017 and it seemed to add up in my head. **


	12. California King Bed

**Ok so this is set in May 2012 and is based on the upcoming episode The Suit on the Set in which B&B go to Hollywood and so there may be a couple of spoilers. Deals with B&B staying away from Katy for the first time and experimenting with Page 187.**

"Bones put the phone away." Booth said to Brennan who was tapping her phone. The couple were on their first trip away since Katy was born and they left her with the Hodgins' while they were in L.A. overseeing production of Brennan's book. And Brennan was missing her baby.

"No Booth, what if something happens?" Brennan said scowling.

"Angela and Hodgins have a child. I'm certain that they know how to take care of a three-month-old."

"But she has never been away from us for more than four hours. What if she hates us because we left her?"

"She won't… considering she has the memory of an earthworm."

"Excuse me, can you two keep it down?" said one of the production team.

"Sorry." they both mimed. The scene that was being filmed was the one Booth was very interested in: Page 187. However, both Brennan and Booth had problems with the actors portraying Kathy and Andy. For one thing, Valerie Rodgers was blonde (Brennan had written Kathy as a redhead), she was way too promiscuous for Brennan's liking and Brennan had warned her to stay away from Booth. And Booth wasn't sure what was up with Andy actor.

"Wait is that how you do that?" Booth asked looking at the move that was being demonstrated on the set in front of him.

"According to Angela, yes." Brennan replied. They hadn't had much of a chance to do the move since they had been together. Mainly because of the evening sickness and Brennan getting larger.

"Do you think that we should get out of here because if I wanted to watch actors bump uglies then I would rent porn?" Booth whispered in her ear. "Maybe we can go back to the hotel and see if we can try this out." he smiled seductively and Brennan immediately grabbed Booth's had and made a b-line to the door.

bxbxbxbxbxb

As soon as Brennan put the hotel key down Booth grabbed her waist and started kissing her neck from behind. Brennan smiled and held his head as he sucked at the spot which made her lightheaded before Booth lifted her and they both collapsed onto the bed.

Brennan started to unbutton his shirt and slid it off his shoulders before lowering her lips to his chest and Booth removed her t-shirt and bra and they quickly got rid of their pants and Brennan sat on Booth's stomach before Booth flipped them over and got rid of their undergarments and Booth slid into her gently.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Clothes everywhere and the sheets were tousled. Part of Booth's leg was exposed and Brennan was too out of breath to even pull the sheet over her breasts giving Booth a sight of her sweaty and heaving chest.

"Why…have we… not… done that… sooner?" Booth asked panting between words.

"I don't know. But I have to say… that was amazing." Brennan replied smiling brightly.

Booth pulled her into his chest and stroked his fingers along her back. "You can thank Angela for me later." he said.

"Yeah." she chuckled. He kissed her damp forehead.

"So do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Maybe. But I want to Skype Angela first and see our baby." Brennan flung her legs over her side of the bed and pulled Booth's shirt on and walked over to the laptop while Booth got out of bed and pulled his robe on. "Hey Ange."

"_Hey Sweetie, how is the filming going?"_ Angela asked over the screen.

"Hmmm… I'm not too keen if I'm honest. I don't like the woman who is playing Kathy." Brennan answered.

"_Oh well. Forget about her, I see you and Studly have been rolling in the sheets."_

"Yeah, we just finished the Page 187 move and Booth wants to thank you." Brennan smiled sheepishly. "Anyway how is Katy?"

"_She is fine Bren. Well she kept up us half the night but I think she's just trying to push us so we'd call you back home."_

"Can I see her?"

"_Sure one moment."_ Brennan saw Angela leave and Booth came up behind her and kissed her neck. _"Guys get a room. Anyway here she is."_

Brennan smiled when she saw her daughter on the screen. She seemed bigger and she looked a little confused. Angela moved Katy towards the camera and clasped eyes onto her mother. "Hey Katy. We just wanted to see how you were." Brennan said.

"Also we wanted you to know that we love you and we are coming back soon with a couple of presents for you." Booth said waving at the camera before the baby eventually smiled and raised her little hand and Brennan touched the screen.

"Um we have to go now Katy but we will be back in a couple of days." Brennan said.

"_It's nearly her nap time and believe me; Jack didn't know what to think when she started crying for an hour because he didn't put her down for a nap." _Angela said.

"Have you got her bear?" Booth asked.

"_Yes Booth. Say bye bye to Mommy and Daddy." _Angela waved Katy's arm and Brennan and Booth waved back before turning the camera off.

"She looked bigger." Brennan said.

"She did. Anyway I've booked the table for 6 is that ok?" Booth said.

"Maybe." she said kissing him passionately.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"We missed our reservation." Brennan said lying on her side while trailing her finger between Booth's chest down to his navel.

"Is that a problem?"

"No." she smiled and lay her head on the pillow and spent the rest of the night in the peace and quiet. Just looking at Booth.

**The reason I couldn't show the move was because I like leaving it ambiguous… but it sure as hell knocked a lot out of our favorite couple.**


	13. Late Night Talk

**Right so this is set not long after the church explosion in July 2013 at the Beach House in New Hampshire and Parker decides to tell Booth what has been going through his head in the last few years or so.**

Booth was sitting on the couch in the beach house with a note pad on his lap. Hacker had asked him to compile notes on the murders that Mason Harper had committed but he had only gotten as far as Hannah. He wasn't even sure why Hannah was murdered. Perhaps Harper confused her with some else. But since was researching prostitutes and Harper had been known for murdering prostitutes.

"Dad?" asked a sleepy Parker coming into the living room and seating himself beside his father.

"Couldn't sleep?" Booth asked shaking some of the 12-year-old's hair.

"No." he replied shaking his head. "Just been thinking a lot lately."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Um… stuff like you going to Afghanistan, Hannah, what Mom said to me, my bad attempts at asking Lilly out. I've bottled it up for a while. Why are you up anyway?"

"I have to make notes on the murder case that happen recently. Speaking of which why were you thinking of Hannah?"

"I didn't really like her if I'm honest. As a person she was ok, but I didn't like the fact she was your girlfriend. I just lied because I knew you two wouldn't be together a few months later."

"How come you didn't say this before?"

"I was 9 and like I said I knew that she wouldn't around for long. I just thought play nice and just put up with her until she was gone. I didn't really like her as your girlfriend because I wanted you and Bones to get together. Let's be honest Dad, the whole world, their mother and I knew that you were going through a midlife crisis thing."

"I know that I was an idiot before. I suppose I knew all along that Hannah was a rebound; I was just too stubborn to admit it to myself. How did you know that we wouldn't be together long?"

"She said that you two weren't going to have kids. And I knew that you wanted more kids and I wanted a brother or sister."

"Yeah there is a reason that she said that… that I now know: she couldn't have kids."

"I thought everyone could have kids."

"Sometimes there are things in the body that make it difficult to have them. She did get pregnant years before I met her but she didn't want the baby so she had an abortion but something went wrong and she then couldn't have kids."

"Oh. That makes more sense I suppose. Was I wanted?"

"Yes. Though your mom did threaten to get rid of you to spite me. We have not been on the best of terms of years now."

"Adults have strange relationships."

"I know. But sometimes you have to learn the hard way that you cannot be in a relationship with someone but be in love with someone else."

"And that someone else is Bones?"

"Of course. But let me tell you something: never let Sweets give you advice because at some point someone will get hurt. Or worse a few more people."

"Seems a shame that Hannah died though."

"I know. But at least she is in peace."

"Unlike me at Mom's. The fights are getting worse."

"What she said to you was unforgivable but you should have told us straight away instead of having that hissy it from hell."

"I'm sorry about all that. Again."

"Hey at least you did the right thing and took Katy to the hospital. And I'm sorry that I thought you were acting like a brat because you were jealous."

"I wasn't jealous of Katy and I'm not even now. I was just angry and I don't tend to think straight when I'm angry. What did cause that fever anyway?"

"Me forgetting to sterilise the bottle when I'm on night feeding duty. I was tired and I was trying to balance everything out and I did put the bottle in… I just forgot to switch the steriliser on."

"I just thought it was because it was flu season because she got another one in September."

"That was passed through the day care. One of the kids got it and then it passed onto everyone else."

"Well, let's hope that the new baby will have better luck than Katy did in terms of sterilised bottles."

"Let's hope."


	14. Sex Tape

**Let you in on a little secret: Brennan and Booth have a sex tape- that was recorded accidently onto Booth's office computer when Brennan was about 4 months pregnant with Katy (2011). So this is in a different format to my normal formatting with a little extra on top.**

_(Camera on, BRENNAN and BOOTH making out hot and heavy, BOOTH has hand on keyboard)_

BOOTH: _(moaning) _Oh God.

BRENNAN: We should move to the couch.

_(Booth moves his head to her neck and _BRENNAN_ wraps her arms around his neck as he lifts her and lays her on his couch)_

BRENNAN: _(giggling)_ Booth, careful you don't squish my stomach.

BOOTH: I won't. _(lifts up the skirt and pulls the panties down)_

BRENNAN: Not yet. I want to do something.

_(she gets from under him and BOOTH moves into a sitting position. BRENNAN is on her knees in front of the couch and she unbuckles the cocky belt buckle and pulls down the zip, pulls his pants down before removing the erect penis through the slit of his blue and green zig zag boxers. Smirking, she wraps her lips around the head of the penis.)_

BOOTH: Fuck… Bones. Baby, that's it.

_(BRENNAN takes him further into her mouth bobbing her head faster and he rolls his head back.)_

BOOTH: Babe… I'm going to come. _(she lets go and lifts herself up to kiss his lips. BOOTH groans)_ That wasn't fair.

BRENNAN: I want you to come inside me. _(she straddles his lap and lowers herself to join them. They both moan and BRENNAN rocks her hips back and forth while BOOTH holds her upright with his hands on her back)_ hmmmm…. Booth.

_(She leans back as BOOTH kisses her neck sucking on the sensitive spot. They increase the pace and she wraps her arms around his neck. Both are panting and moaning so hard)_

BOOTH: Ur, oh, ah… so close.

BRENNAN: yesyesyes…YES! _(she lets out a loud moan as she hits orgasm)_

BOOTH: BONES! _(she hits her head on his shoulder and they rock their orgasms slowly)_ Oh. My. God. That was amazing.

BRENNAN: It was.

_(BRENNAN lays a few small kisses on his neck as Booth opens his eyes and sees the webcam light on)_

BOOTH: Oh no.

BRENNAN: What? _(she lifts her head looking confused)_

BOOTH: I may have turned the camera on. _(BRENNAN gets off him and BOOTH stands up on shaky legs and walks towards the computer)_

BRENNAN: You mean that was recorded?

BOOTH: Yes I knocked the camera when we were making out and I must have switched it on.

_(BRENNAN sniggers a little)_

BRENNAN: _(sniggering)_ We've just made a sex tape.

BOOTH: What do you want to do with the video?

BRENNAN: Well we could watch it. _(she smiles as she stands up and walks over to the computer screen)_

* * *

><p>Sweets needed to check for something on Booth's computer so when Booth logged onto the computer for him and left to go to the bathroom. Sweets checked the files on the computer and came across one called antipode. Curiosity getting the better of him, he click the file and waited while Windows Media Player loaded.<p>

'_Oh God.' _Sweets jumped up when he saw the image of Brennan and Booth making out heavily and moaning.

"Oh no." he tried to click the cross at the top but the damn thing wouldn't close. It just kept saying 'not responding'. "Come on."

He looked up and saw Booth chatting to another agent and he knew if he didn't close this video sooner, then Booth will kill him or he'd have psychological damage for a long time.

YES! The video came off the screen and he breathed a sigh of relief as Booth came back into his office.

"Everything alright Sweets?" he asked placing a file on his desk.

"Yeah Agent Booth… everything is fine." Sweets responded trying his best not to look uncomfortable.

**The next one shot may be Angela trying to suggest ideas for B&B wedding.**


	15. Wedding Plans

**Set about late May 2013 and it's a Brennan and Angela friend fic in which Angela tries to suggest ideas for Brennan and Booth's wedding.**

"Okay, how about this? At the end of the ceremony we unleash some doves-"Angela said taking a sip of sparkling apple juice.

"No Ange." Brenna replied. They were at the Booth residence going over some ideas for Brennan's wedding and that included a seating plan, dress brochures and flower arrangements. However Angela was suggesting ludicrous ideas. As in really expensive ludicrous ideas.

"Ok, maybe a hot air balloon in the shape-"

"No. Ange we just need a simple ceremony in which Booth and I just want to show how much we love each other with our friends."

"And you can do that with fireworks." Brennan gave her a glaring blank look. "Too far?"

"A little. Angela, we have a budget of $18000 and that has got to be used on the dresses, suits, the rings, the flowers, the venue, the catering and the music. There will be no room for something like doves or hot air balloons or fireworks."

"What if I get Hodgins to pay for the fireworks?"

"No. Angela, it isn't the price I'm only concerned about. Katy has ligyrophobia and I'm afraid that the fireworks will frighten her so much that we'll never be able to get her to sleep again. "

"What if we get some ponies to distract her?" Brennan shook her head and covered her eyes with her hand. "I'm going way too far now, aren't I?"

"Yes. Look why don't we look at some ideas for dresses." Brennan said picking up the bridal magazine. "Right so we need to think about this because the wedding is in October and by then we'll be 7-months pregnant so we need loose materials so our stomachs fit comfortably underneath."

"Are you wearing white?"

"No. I know, anthropologically, that it is customary to wear white as a wedding dress since white is the symbol of virginity as before it was compulsory to be a virgin before marriage, however I am not a virgin and we now live in the 21st century where it is accepted to have sex before marriage."

"So that is a no?" Brennan raised her eyebrow. "Of course. What about cream then. It's different but somewhat wedding-any."

"That sounds ok. What color do you want?"

"Anything but white."

"Right so you would consider hot pink?"

"No Brennan. What would work for you is a loose, Greek style over the shoulder, cream dress, with your hair pinned back and curled."

"That sounds nice. Maybe we can give you a halter neck dress. And you can choose the color that suits your complexion."

"Thanks Brennan."


	16. Angus

**A little mini trip to Scotland in 2023. And Booth gets ambushed by what he thinks is a cat. And guess who wants to keep it.**

_Scottish Highlands_

"AHHHHHH!" Booth yelled as he was knocked over by something running into him and 11-year old Katy looked over him wondering what happened.

"Are you alright Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, sort of. Um did you see what knocked me down?" Booth asked

"No. I think you just tripped." she said giving him some help up.

"I did not trip. Something knocked into me Kaitlyn." Booth said looking around for the offending thing.

"Dad we have to go because Mom is cooking food and you know how nuts she gets when we are late for dinner." she set off towards the little cottage but was stopped when she saw a gray fluffy cat in front of her. "I think I may have found what knocked you over."

It was a rather big cat. Bigger than your normally tabby or average feline with big yellow eyes. And Booth wasn't sure whether to approach him. "Katy, stay away. He might have fleas."

"He might not. Besides he is cute." Katy said walking over to the cat and picked him up.

"Katy, put the cat down."

"See he likes me. Can we keep him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he is a wild cat and I don't think he would like living in a house."

"I'll let him out in the back yard. He'll have loads of space." she batted her eye lids but Booth wasn't giving in. He knelt down to her height.

"No. Listen, this place is better for him to live in because it has big wide open spaces for him to run around. It's better for him than to be cooped up in between four walls." he gave her a small smile and she looked at the cat who was purring.

"I suppose you are right." she set him down before giving him a stroke across the back and walked off with her dad holding her hand.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_Macnab Cottage_

Later that evening, Katy was reading a book when she heard a loud meow sound coming from outside her bedroom window. She got up and walked over to the window. She opened it to find the cat from earlier sitting outside.

"Hey, how did you get here?" she asked lifting the cat and bringing him into the room. "Did you follow us here? Dad!"

She could hear Booth grumble and walk up the stairs. He came into her room and saw the cat. "How-?"

"He must have followed us. So can we keep him?"

"No Katy, you heard what I said earlier."

"But I think he likes us." she pouted a very Booth like pout and held the cat up and he purred.

"Ask your mom." Booth said giving up. Katy walked out of the room and walked down to the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad and I found a cat earlier. Dad said to ask you if we can keep him." she asked her mother.

"Well that depends." Brennan answered looking at the cat.

"On what?"

"Whether you will look after him. And I mean feed him, give him water and let him outside." Brennan explained.

"I promise Mom."

"Then ok. I know you keep to your word. We might just need him to get checked out at the vets first before we bring him home." Brennan stroked the cats head. "So what do you want to call him?"

"Angus because Agatha said that the cows they keep here are called Aberdeen Angus and I thought Angus sounded cool." Katy said putting Angus down and grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and filling it up with water.

**I'm not certain where Angus the cat went 5 years later but I think he was around chasing birds. Plus it would have been fair for him to be cooped up in a small apartment. Trust me, I have 2 dogs and I lived in a small flat about 3 years ago. **


	17. New Office

**This is not long after Izzie (October 2013 for those who need reminding) was born and Booth is moving to an office upstairs and Sweets is helping him out and they have a talk while doing so. **

Booth was trying to unwrap the wires from under the desk since they had been tangled for a long time. Since he was moving to a new office, a bigger office, he needed to move everything out by the end of the day. He didn't really want to do it but if he didn't do it now then he'll never remember to do it later without Hacker breathing down his neck every minute.

"Agent Booth?" Sweets asked when he saw the boxes.

"I'm under here Sweets." Booth called when he managed to get the wire for the computer monitor undone.

"Oh, I was just coming to check on how you are doing. Did Hacker fire you?" Booth popped his head up from behind the desk and put the plug on the desk before lifting the monitor into the box.

"No, I got promoted months ago but since Agent Sampson is retiring and I get his office so I'm moving into his. And I'm fine."

"Sure?" Booth nodded his head. "Dr Brennan okay?"

"She's been sleeping. Pain meds have made her drowsy but she's getting better."

"What about the baby?"

"Izzie? She's as well as can be under the circumstances. But she's improving."

"Well that's good. Do you need some help?"

"Sure, can you place the photos in a box and not drop them?"

"I'm certain that I will not break the photos." Sweets went behind the desk and picked up a box and placed some of the pictures into it, looking at them as he did. "I like how you have kept these photos over the years."

"Well I try my best. Keep them clean, get a new frame every once in a while and they'll be treasure forever." Booth said as he detached the system unit and placed it next to the monitor in the box.

"You don't seem to have any new ones though."

"I do: one from the wedding and there is one of Izzie. I just have to move the stuff upstairs before I set the photos where I want them. Besides, the ones of Katy and Parker are recent."

"You know I meant the photos of the wedding and Izzie." Booth pulled his phone out and gave it to Sweets. Sweets flicked through the photos seeing pictures of the tiny infant. "She's adorable."

"I know." Booth smiled proudly.

"Right so are you nearly finished?" Sweets said when he packed the last frame.

"Just about. I've got movers to put the couch up there, so we don't need to lift that." Booth lifted the box with the computer but as he moved in front of the desk the bottom of the box collapsed and the contents fell out and crashed onto the floor. "Fuck." he cursed.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth finally placed the last photo of Izzie on the new bookcase and smiled as he sat in his desk chair and opened his new laptop and uploaded some of the stuff he managed to save (via USB memory stick) onto the hard drive. The many photos he had kept, some of the case files and the… um… sex tape (at least he cannot knock the camera on the laptop). Booth clicked on some of the files and sat and watched the slide show of pictures: Brennan and himself, himself and Parker, Katy and Parker etc. They all looked amazing. About 20 minutes later he looked at his clock and shut down the laptop, grabbed his suit jacket and started his way towards the hospital.

**Upcoming chapters (not in order): The Jeffersonian Trivia Quiz, Halloween, a musical, a case through the eyes of one of the team (still working out which one but it's not Brennan- she's had he turn), Izzie's first kiss, Harry discovering audio books and art and a few more.**


	18. What If?

**This is the A/U fic. Brennan ponders what could have been. Set in season 6, around the same time as Doctor in the Photo and this is B&B's first case. Everyone is different to how they are in the show. Brennan's parents (referred to as Matthew and Christine) never left but they are divorced due to arguments; Booth is communicating his father and is with Hannah but everything is not what it seems; Angela is cold hearted; Hodgins and Cam are married; Wendell and Daisy are a couple and Sweets is a loner. **

**The first little bit is set May 2014.**

Brennan bounced and rocked Izzie trying to settle her back down after a night feeding and quick diaper changing session. Looking at the infant as she was placed back into her crib, she wondered whether this could have happened in another life. Would she be married to Booth? Would she have had children? As she went back into the bedroom, she stopped and grabbed her laptop bag and went down stairs towards the kitchen, sets her laptop up on the table and opened up a new word document and wondered what if.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Temperance Brennan was walking to her work at the Jeffersonian Institute in the Medico-Legal lab when her cell rang and she picked it up to find her father's name on the screen.

"Hi Dad." she said placing the device by her ear.

"_Hey Honey, I'm just calling to check what time you are coming to Founding Fathers tonight."_ Matthew said down the phone.

"I don't know Dad, maybe around 7 o'clock. Do you know what time Mom is getting there?"

"_Not really Sweetheart but she may come around the same time." _

"Have you even spoken to her recently?"

"_Well, a couple of times."_

"Right. Ok. So I'll be there at- hold on that's Mom." Brennan switched her phone to her mother. "Mom."

"_Sweetheart, your brother has said that I have to be there at 6. I said I couldn't because I leave work at the same time." _Christine said to her daughter.

"And you want me to…?" Brennan replied.

"_I just wanted to let you know that I'll be late."_

"Right, I'll just tell Dad because he is on the other line. Love you." she switched the line back to Matthew. "Dad, Mom said she'll be there later than 6. But I have to hang up because I'm at work and if I'm on the phone then Dr Saroyan won't be happy. Love you." she hung up the phone and walked into the lab, grabbed her coat and came face to face with her boss and a handsome looking man. "Dr Saroyan is there a particular reason as to why there is a rather attractive male in the lab?" she asked Cam.

"Yes, Dr Brennan, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. Agent Booth, this is Dr Temperance Brennan. The FBI has requested our help with a case." Cam explained.

"The body was found late last night in a tree. Completely decomposed, don't know whether the victim is male or female." Booth explained after he and Brennan had shaken hands. "A college of mine, Agent Sullivan, recommended that you can help us on the case."

"Right, so you just need me to identify the body and you'll be gone?" Brennan asked as she looked at the remains in front of her.

"No, we were hoping that you could help us out on all the other CSI stuff." Booth answered.

"Victim was female, mid thirties and a Caucasian. And for your information Agent Booth, what we do here is not like the crime show that my father insists on watching." Brennan told him.

"I do apologise. So you think you could help with this case?" Booth asked her.

"I don't see why not." Brennan answered smiling slightly.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Hodgins was looking at the dirt extract that was found on the body when Cam came into his office. "Hey Babe." Hodgins said when he saw his pregnant wife.

"Hi Jack. Have you found anything?"

"Not really. I'm waiting for the test results to come back. How has the baby been treating you?"

"Well that chicken that Dr Brennan cooked last night has certainly helped with the morning sickness."

"I saw the FBI agent guy. He seems like a match for Dr B."

"He is attractive." Hodgins gave her a look. "But you are better looking."

"Thank you." he turned his head to the screen and saw the results of a test he did earlier on. "Huh? The dirt had high levels of sulphuric acid and nitric acid, but also contained diacetylmorphine."

"Otherwise known as heroin." Cam looked at him. "So the victim could have been a drug addict."

"O r dealer."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Angela Montenegro was sitting at her desk in her office when Wendell popped his head around the door. "Ms Montenegro?"

"Yes." she said.

"Dr Brennan asked if you could do a facial reconstruction of this skull." he said placing it in front of her.

"Is it really important at the moment?"

"Yes. The FBI has requested our help."

"Right. I'll get onto it in a few moments."

"Are you alright?"

"Well, considering that I have to face my ex-fiancé and his wife in my face everyday then no. Aside from Brennan, I have no one. You have Daisy, Hodgins and Cam are on effing could nine. I'm fine alone."

"No one deserves to be alone Angela." he left the room and she went straight towards the Angelatron.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So how long have you been a FBI agent?" Brennan asked when she and Booth were sat in the diner looking over some of the case notes that Booth had complied so far.

"About 16 years. I used to be in the Army." Booth answered. "How long have you been an anthropologist?"

"About 11 years. It was the only career I wanted. I see you are unmarried." she observed looking at Booth's left hand.

"Yeah. I have a girlfriend though."

"Oh." Brennan said sounding disappointed.

"Her name is Hannah. She's a journalist."

"Do you have any children?"

"I have a son, Parker." he takes out his phone and shows Brennan a photo of Parker. "He's 9."

"He looks like you but I cannot see any signs that he is Hannah's child."

"He isn't. I was in a relationship with his mom years ago but we broke up. Then she moved to Santa Monica and I got full custody. Hannah and I have been in a relationship for about 6 months."

"He looks like a sweet child."

"He is. Have you got any children?"

"No. I'm not with anyone either. The only family I have is my parents, though they are divorced, and I have a brother." Brennan's phone beeped and a picture of the facial reconstruction came onto the screen. "We have an ID for the victim. Her name was Dr Lauren Eames. She was a cardio surgeon." she showed the picture to Booth.

"Hold on, didn't Cam say that there was Heroin in the tree?"

"She did. It's possible that she may have carried the drug. However you said that she was found in a bad area of the city so it is possible that the drugs may have been hidden in the tree prior to the discovery." Brennan explained.

"Isn't that my job." he said smirking at her. "I never asked, what should I call you?"

"You can call me Dr Brennan."

"I mean do you prefer Temperance or Dr Brennan? Or do you have a nickname?"

"My family calls me Tempe, but you can call me whatever you want."

"What about Bones?"

"Bones? Is that because my area of work?"

"A little, but I thought it was cute in a none creepy way. "

"I think that is acceptable." she turned her head to find an awkward looking man enter the diner and sit on the counter.

"Sweets." Booth shouted and Sweets turned his head.

"What?" he asked.

"I need you to accompany me on going to G.W Hospital to look for someone who knows a murder victim.

"If I have to. Hi." he said to Brennan.

"Hello, I'm Dr Temperance Brennan, anthropologist."

"I'm Dr Lance Sweets, psychology."

"I don't really consider psychology to be a credited science. It is based on hypothesis rather than actual facts." Brennan said bluntly.

"Thank you, your opinion is valued." Sweets said sarcastically.

"Look, Sweets, I need to get Hacker off my ass so we better get going." Booth said standing up.

"It was nice meeting you Dr Sweets." Brennan said.

"Same." Sweets darted out of his seat as fast as he could.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So what do you think of Agent Booth?" Daisy asked Brennan while they were looking at the damage on the bones.

"I think that he is a pleasant man to be around, he is also rather pleasing to look at." Brennan answered.

"Would you consider dating him?"

"He has a girlfriend."

"Awww… that is a shame."

"How is that a shame?"

"I think that you like him… as in like him like him."

"I am not jealous as I have never seen or met Hannah. There are nicks on the ribs indicate that her lungs must have been cracked when she died." Brennan said picking up the bone.

"Do you think she was beaten to death?"

"Possibly."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Angela." Hodgins said as he followed her through the lab. "Angie."

"Don't call me Angie." Angela said harshly.

"Angela, wait up. I need to talk to you a moment." Angela stopped and turned around with her arms crossed. "Look, I understand that you are mad at me but-"

"No Hodgins, I am way beyond angry with you. You broke my heart. You broke up with me. I was a wreck for weeks after you dumped me."

"I never knew that."

"Of course you didn't. You are too loved up with Cam to see it." she walked away and Hodgins just stood there in guilt.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So what do you think to Dr Brennan?" Sweets asked Booth when they entered the hospital.

"I think she is cool." Booth answered.

She seems to be a little blunt."

"Well she speaks her mind. I like that." Booth said. Once they got to the cardio department they met the head surgeon.

"Lauren's dead?" he asked sounding shocked.

"Yes her body was discovered last night and was identified this morning." Booth explained.

"Wow, I just did not expect it. Was she murdered?"

"Possibly. We are looking into it and we have a team of experts to help us." Booth said reassuringly.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan was on her way out of work when she spotted a child sitting on the steps. She walked up beside him and instantly knew who he was.

"Does your father know that you are here?" she asked sitting beside him.

"You know my dad?"Parker asked.

"I met him this morning. He is a nice man. Did he tell you to meet him here?"

"No, I ran away."

"Why, do you not like your father?"

"I love my dad, I just hate his girlfriend."

"Why?"

"She's nice but since Dad has been dating her, it seems like everything I do is wrong whereas Hannah is just perfect."

"You don't think that she is?"

"No. She isn't good enough for Dad. Dad wants to get married, have more kids, but all Hannah cares about is her job."

"Have you told him this?"

"No. He looks happy and I don't want to ruin it for him."

"I think I know where he may be."

"I'd rather you call him and tell him I'm here. I don't know you and you could potentially be a sex offender."

"That sounds a lot smarter than my option. And I am not a registered sex offender." Brennan smiled taking out her phone.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Daisy, we have to go home now." Wendell said as he came into Limbo and found his girlfriend looking at the skull.

"There are damage marks consistent with blunt force trauma." Daisy replied before setting the skull down. "We need to talk."

"About what… can't it wait until we get home?"

"No, I've been offered a job at the Smithsonian and I had to accept it."

"Right so does that mean…"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Right. So I'll just pack my things and go?"

"No. I'll pack my things, since I'll be the one that is moving."

"Right. I'll just leave you to do this then." he left the room and Daisy placed her hands on her face.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Thanks for calling me." Booth said while he and Brennan were in his apartment. Parker had gone to sleep in his room.

"Actually I was going to bring him to you, but he said that I could have been a sex offender." Brennan said laughing.

"Part of being a FBI agent's kid. Cautious of everything." he laughed a little but then stopped. "Hannah broke up with me this afternoon."

"You don't look upset."

"I'm not if I'm honest. We've been having problems for a while now so it was inevitable." he sat down with a glass of scotch.

"Why were you fighting?"

"Because she thought that Parker had used her lipstick to write 'bitch' on her mirror. And I said he couldn't have done it."

"I thought she was a nice person." she sat next to him.

"She was but she said I should put her above him and that is where the constant fighting starts. To be honest I don't think I was actually in love with her."

"How could you not be in love with her?"

"I think I started a relationship with her because I wanted to impress my father. He wasn't exactly pleased when I had a child out of wedlock. And Hannah was the package: she was beautiful, smart, and funny. But I failed to see the flaws. She never wanted the kids or the marriage."

"Sounds like a stupid reason to start a relationship."

"It was."

"You only just met me. Why are you telling me all this?"

"I don't know, I feel like there is a connection and you look as though you can understand."

"I am a rational human being. How do you think that I would understand?"

"I don't know." he whispered under his breath. "I feel as though I can trust you though."

Brennan darts her tongue out to lick her lips before the tension becomes too much for them and their lips attached. Carefully Booth slipped his tongue in and Brennan grabbed the back of his head. They let go and Booth took her hand and lead her to the bedroom.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Should I call her or should you?" Matthew asked when he, Christine and Russ were sitting around a table at Founding Fathers.

"Well, she said she'd be here but maybe she either forgot or she got unexpected work." Christine said taking a sip of wine. "Hold on here she is."

Brennan came into the place and sat in a seat next to Russ. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was working and I forgot the time."

"It's not a problem. You're here now and we can talk about something." Russ said. "Amy and I are having problems and I think this might be it for us."

"So you need our advice?" Brennan asked.

"Don't break up. Trust me, getting divorced was the worst mistake of my life." said Matthew.

"Wait, Matthew what are you saying… you want to try again?" Christine asked.

"If you want to. I still love you."

Brennan and Russ just looked at each other. "Maybe we should give you some time to talk." Brennan said leaving the table and Russ followed.

When they were outside Russ decided to ask her something "Why were you really late?"

"I was having sex with a man I literary met this morning."

"And you left him just so you'd come to what appeared to be a very… brief dinner with your family?"

"Yes, I never go back on a promise."

"Do you think that you may have feelings for him?"

"I'm not sure. He just got out of a relationship and I'm not sure whether he is ready for a new one yet."

"Does he like you?"

"Yes. He is very pleasant to me."

"Do you like him?"

"I think I do."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan woke up the next morning having dreamed about Seeley Booth. She dreamed of the way he held her, the way his muscles rippled under her hands, the way he touched her and kissed her neck. She dreamed of the way he felt inside her. The way he moaned her name. Sex with Booth was the best she ever had. It was intimate and soft.

She reached over to her phone and she text Booth to meet her at the lab to discuss the case but she really just wanted to see him again.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"You wanted to see me." Booth said smiling as he leaned against Brennan's office door.

"I wanted to discuss the case with you." Brennan said raising her head and smiled back at him.

"Really?" he said sitting on the couch.

"Yes. My intern Dr Wick has found injuries consistent to blunt force trauma."

"So, she died as a result of a whack on her head."

"Yes."

"Was that all? Can you determine a murder weapon?"

"No. Unfortunately I cannot determine a possible murder weapon."

"Was there anything else?"

"Maybe. I know that you have only just gotten out of a relationship and I don't want to push you but last night was one of the best nights of my life."

"It was mine too." he got off the couch and walked behind her desk and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth returned to his office and immediately went to work in trying to find what could have killed Lauren Eames. He looked up a moment and saw Hannah standing at the door.

"Seeley, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that I should be more important than your son." she said with pleading eyes. "Can we just start again?"

"No." Booth answered.

"Why not?"

"I cannot keep lying to myself. I don't love you and I never really did."

"Great Seeley, just fucking great. So all I was to you was a fuck?"

"No. I do care but I have no romantic feelings what so ever towards you. Now if you don't mind I have to get to work."

"There is another woman isn't there?"

"No Hannah, I never cheated on you. I just don't love you."

"You keep saying that."

"It is because it is true. I'm sorry."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Dr Saroyan I've examined the injuries. They consist with getting hit by a car." Daisy said to Cam when they walked into limbo.

"So she wasn't murdered?" Cam asked.

"No. And the drugs had turned out to have been taken off someone in the area at the same time."

"So I can tell Booth that it was an accident?"

"Yeah," Daisy tried to distract herself.

"Are you okay Dr Wick?"

"No. Wendell and I broke up last night."

"Oh, is that the reason he hasn't turned up to work today?"

"It is likely."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So, Bones. I just wanted to thank you personally for helping me out?" Booth said when they walked into the diner.

"It was no trouble Booth." Brennan said sitting down.

"So where do we stand?"

"In terms of what?"

"Relationship wise?"

"I think I'd like to be with you. Both personally and professionally."

"Wait professionally?"

"I like working with you. You are easy to talk to." Brennan traced her finger over the menu. "My parents are getting back together."

"That is good isn't it?"

"It is. I mean I was 17 when they split up so it doesn't really affect me much. However the bad news is that my best friend is leaving the lab."

"Why?"

"Broken heart and her ex marrying her boss."

"Sounds like a legit reason to leave."

"It is. Also I have another intern leaving and one that has gone AWOL."

"He'll be fine. If I know Wendell he'll bounce back on his feet in no time."

"You know Dr Bray?"

"We're on the same hockey team."

"What is wrong with Dr Sweets?"

"He has dealt with a lot more than his shrinky brain can cope with. He just wants to be on his own for a while. He says he is better off alone."

"No one deserves to be alone."

"I know." she smiled at him and took his hand and stroked her thumb over his.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Hodgins entered his office and found a disk on the table. He saw a note: _I cannot cope with you being there… I just thought this would help you see how I feel._

Hodgins placed the disk into the drive and an all too familiar song came on...

_I heard that you settled down  
><em>_That you found a girl  
><em>_and you're married now…_

Hodgins sat down and nearly started crying.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan finished typing her what if situation and saved the document. She closed the laptop before walking upstairs and getting into bed. She rested her head in Booth's bare chest and smiled. It didn't matter when they got together; they were always destined to be.

_Your life is a gift. Accept it. No matter how screwed up or painful it seems to be. Some things are going to work out as if they were destined to happen. As if they were just meant to be.__"_

**Right so Hodgela's ending was a little depressing but it wouldn't be Hodgins if he up and left his pregnant wife. I think this idea came from me thinking that B&B, regardless of the amount of A/U that there is, would always get together.**


	19. Trivia Quiz

**Basis for this was the Quiz in the classic FRIENDS episode The One With the Embryos and Cam, Angela and Brennan goes up against Hodgins, Booth and Wendell. Takes place around late 2014. If it is a little copycat, I'm sorry. It was an idea that popped into my head and I just had to write it down.**

**Disclaimer: no owny Friends or Bones**

Hodgins and Cam were on the platform along with Wendell and Carlie looking over a body and a discussion had come up about how well they knew each other after so long. Cam and Hodgins were having trouble. "You've been working with me for 8 years and you don't really know much about me Dr Saroyan."

"I think I know you better than you know me Dr Hodgins." Cam replied.

"Why are we discussing who knows who best?" Brennan asked as she and Booth gathered around the table. She had a brown bag in hand.

"Because we have been discussing nonsense for the last hour or so." Wendell replied.

"Why do you make it sound like we have no interesting lives to lead?" Carlie asked.

"Right, so, just to test Hodgins, since Cam has accused you of not knowing us, can you name the contents of the bag in Bones hand?" Booth said setting the bag on the table.

"Ok, number one, a half eaten box of donuts." Hodgins said and Booth pulled out a half eaten box of donuts. "Ummm… apples." Pulls out apples "Yoghurt." correct. "And masking tape."

"How do you know about the masking tape?" Brennan asked.

"Well, Sweets was here last night helping me pull scary faces using the tape and we used it all up." Hodgins replied and Cam, Brennan and Carlie rolled their eyes.

"Ok, Seeley, what about some real personal questions, like… what turns me off about the opposite sex?" Cam asked.

"Feet picking." Booth answered.

"Well that's just common sense really." Carlie said.

"Maybe we should come up with some sort of game to play." Hodgins said getting an idea into his head. "A quiz, the boys vs. the girl."

"Right, I'll go and get Angela, because I don't really know you guys that well. Plus if Angela joins in it'll be 4 against 3" Carlie said walking up towards Angela's office.

"I still wonder how she reaches you." Booth said to Wendell, who in turn shrugged his shoulders in response.

"What is this I hear about a boys v girls trivia quiz?" Angela asked when she came onto the platform.

"We are having a little game to see who knows who best." Wendell answered.

"And the prize is?" Angela asked.

"Credibility." Cam said.

"Deal."Hodgins responded shaking Cam's hand. "Right we have to win this."

"But who is going to test us because we may come up with really unfair questions." Brennan said.

"Sweets." they all agreed.

bxbxbxbxbxb

About an hour later Sweets was preparing the game board while everyone was wondering around waiting for them to be called. "Right I'm done." the team walked up onto the seating area and the boys took their place on one side of the board and the girls took the other side. The board was divided into 5 columns and two rows with post its in different colors for each of the four categories and the first column had boys and girls on the separate rows.

"Ok so I have devised a fair quiz with questions in the categories: Fears and Pet Peeves, Literature, Secrets and Cinemagic." Sweets explained pointing to each of the columns. "Right, we can toss a coin to see who gets to go first." he flicks a nickel into the air.

"Heads." Booth shouted.

"Tails." Brennan shouted as well.

"Tails." Sweets said when the coin hit the floor. "Right question for the girls, choose your category."

"I'm going to hazard a guess at what literature question you have." said Cam and Sweets removed the pink post it note.

"Hodgins receives the Entomology Journal under what name?" Sweets asked

"Ms Jacqueline Hobbits." Angela answered.

"That is correct." Sweets said.

"Ms Jacqueline Hobbits?" Wendell asked looking at Hodgins.

"April Fool's Joke." Booth said smirking. "Ok, um, fears and pet peeves."

Sweets pulled off the blue post it and read the question: "Where did Cam's fear of snakes originate from?"

"Her sister putting a snake in her bed when she was 5." Wendell answered

"Correct." Sweets marked point for the boys. "Girls next question."

"Secrets." Brennan said. Sweets pulled off another note.

"Which female television star does Wendell have a crush on?" Sweets asked.

"Sarah Michelle Gellar." Angela said laughing a little.

"Not a bad choice." Hodgins said looking confused.

"You won't be happy when you find out how I found out." Angela said raising her eyebrow.

"It was a sex thing wasn't it?" Booth asked.

"Yeah. Buffy and Angel. Even though we don't look a thing like them." Angela explained.

"Does Dr Edwards know about this?" Brennan asked.

"She likes David Boreanaz, it's a decent compromise." Wendell explained.

"You mean the sex on legs that Booth denies he looks like?" Angela laughed a little.

"I do not look like him. I have better hair." Booth muttered.

"Is Booth denying it again!" Carlie asked from the autopsy table. They were above her and she could hear what was going on. Wendell had already explained about what happened with Angela so she wasn't remotely bothered by the conversation above her.

"Yes!" Angela shouted back.

"Can we just move on?" Booth asked.

"Yes, we'll take Cinemagic, whatever that is." Hodgins said.

"What film does Angela claim as her favorite?" Sweets asked.

"Treasure of Sierra Madre." Booth answered.

"No." Hodgins said shaking his head. "That is her favorite movie."

"So no point to you guys." Sweets placed the note on the floor

bxbxbxbxbxb

About half an hour later, the score had come to 14-13 to the girls and it was the last question the boys had. And the category was literature. "Right you need to get this right so you can draw." Sweets said taking the post it down. "Out of the girls, who had read all 7 Harry Potter books 5 times?"

"Cam says she doesn't get Harry Potter, Bones says that she may read them to the girls when they are older so it has to be Angela." Booth said sounding confidant.

"That is correct." Sweets said. "Right you are tied. Do you want to give in and admit you know each other very well?"

"I suppose that we can stop now. If you can cope with it" Cam said.

"Look I think that we all know each other well enough. Do you want to call it even?" Hodgins said holding his hand out. "Who needs credibility when you have friends you know so well."


	20. ABBAMAGIC

**I have to admit that when I reference to Buffy, I have to make a joke about how Booth looks like Angel and yet he cannot see the resemblance ;). Thanks for the reviews you have been giving. **

**This is set in January 2012. This is the musical fic based on the music of ABBA. Yeah this may be a little cheesy but hell, if James Bond, Mr Darcy and the Swiss Guard from Angels and Demons can do it….**

**Music of ABBA ****Benny Anderson and Bjorn Ulvaeus and Bones ****Hart Hanson and Steven Nathan. Two equal geniuses.**

Cam's alarm went off and she tried to turn it off but ended up rolling off the bed and hit the side of her head on the side of her bedside cabinet. "Ow." she said when she sat up and held the spot where it hurt the most and tried to look for Paul but he wasn't there. He most likely had a patient delivering so he had to go.

She got up and started to get dressed. She had actually been thinking about her relationship with Paul for a while. For the last month or so, Paul had been rather distant and Cam was getting worried. Mind you she had a couple of problems to deal with. Like trying calm the hormonal anthropologist down and making sure Angela keeps Michael out the lab. She wondered out the door getting ready for the morning ahead.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan was trying to lean over the autopsy table but the position of her daughter was giving her problems with her back and the baby's foot was lodged into her kidney so she wanted to use the bathroom but this body needed to be identified. She saw Cam come onto the platform and tried to give her best smile. "Good morning Dr Saroyan." she said.

"Morning Dr Brennan. How is the baby doing?" Cam replied.

"She currently has her food lodged in my kidney."

"And how are you?"

"Tired. She keeps rolling around during the night and the back ache has increased along with the Braxton Hicks contractions." Brennan explained.

"Are you sure you do not want to go home and rest?"

"Work distracts me so I'd be better off here. How are you?"

"Bit worried."

"Why?" Angela said walking up to the platform.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Angela began to sing much to the confusion of Cam: _Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong._

Brennan continued: _I have never seen such sorrow_

Both_:__ In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow. _They walked around towards Cam and they lay their hands on her shoulder.

Brennan:_ How I hate to see you like this_

Angela: _There is no way you can deny it_

Both: _can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth_  
><em>I'm a shoulder you can cry on<em>  
><em>Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on<em>  
><em>You were always sure of yourself<em>  
><em>Now I see you've broken a feather<em>  
><em>I hope we can patch it up together<em>

_Chiquitita, you and I know_  
><em>How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving<em>  
><em>You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end<em>  
><em>You will have no time for grieving<em>  
><em>Chiquitita, you and I cry<em>  
><em>But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you<em>  
><em>Let me hear you sing once more like you did before<em>  
><em>Sing a new song, Chiquitita<em>

Cam: _Try once more like I did before  
>Sing a new song, Chiquitita<em>

"It's Paul." Cam said. Angela sat on the opposite table and Brennan brought a chair around since she was too big to even climb onto the table. "He's been acting distant recently and I think he is going to break up with me."

"What? Cam, are you crazy? Paul loves you to the world and back." Angela said.

"Maybe he has just been busy with work." Brennan suggested.

"I'm not crazy." Cam said. Well if Angela and Brennan were singing then…

"We know you are not." Brennan said. "I'm certain that Paul has been busy."

"Well we have been in a relationship for about two years or so. I may be inevitable that he may want to break up with me." said Cam sadly. "How do you guys do it? Aside from getting pregnant."

"Love, mutual respect and great sex." Angela said.

"I concur." Brennan began to think about those things she had with Booth.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_Brennan's fantasy_

"Booth, stop tickling me." Brennan giggled as Booth tickled her awake.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Booth said kissing her hair. She rolled over and lay on her side facing him. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I enjoy this particular moment of the day. And that I love you." she planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"I know. Want to prove it to me?"

"Yes." she giggled as he pulled her on top of him and he proceeds to kiss her neck.

Booth_: __I wasn't jealous before we met  
>Now every man that I see is a potential threat<br>And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
>You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice<br>But now it isn't true  
>Now everything is new<br>And all I've learned  
>Has overturned<br>I beg of you_

Brennan rolls them and continues with the song: _Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<em>

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_  
><em>A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck<em>  
><em>I still don't know what you've done with me<em>  
><em>A grown-up woman should never fall so easily<em>  
><em>I feel a kind of fear<em>  
><em>When I don't have you near<em>  
><em>Unsatisfied<em>  
><em>I skip my pride<em>  
><em>I beg you dear<em>

Booth: _Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<em>

_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
><em>Lay all your love on me<em>

Brennan kisses him and they start fooling around.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Bren…Bren. BREN!" Angela shouted trying to snap Brennan out of her trance.

"Sorry." Brennan apologised.

"What about you Angela? Have you not had one fantasy about Hodgins?" Cam asked.

"Well." Angela looked to the sky and…

bxbxbxbxbxb

_Angela's fantasy _

Hodgins and Angela were walking along the streets of Paris when they came across a little park.

"Jack this is amazing." Angela said.

"I suppose that is why you married me. Am I just an amazing guy?"

Angela laughed before taking his hand and they ran through the park. Then she broke into song: _Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey_  
><em>Honey honey, nearly kills me, a-ha, honey honey<em>  
><em>I've heard about him before<em>  
><em>I wanted to know some more<em>  
><em>And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine<em>  
><em>Oh, he makes me dizzy<em>

_Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey_  
><em>Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey<em>  
><em>The way that you kiss good night<em>  
><em>The way that you kiss good night<em>  
><em>The way that you hold me tight<em>  
><em>The way that you hold me tight<em>  
><em>I feel like I wanna sing<em>  
><em>When you do your thing<em>

"Oh so you only use me for my body." Hodgins said laughing as she sings. He continues.

_Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey_  
><em>Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey<em>  
><em>Look like a movie star<em>  
><em>(Look like a movie star)<em>  
><em>I know just who you are<em>  
><em>(I know just who you are)<em>  
><em>Honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast<em>

_Both: Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey_  
><em>Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey<em>  
><em>I'd heard about you before<em>  
><em>I wanted to know some more<em>  
><em>And now I'm about to see<em>  
><em>What you mean to me<em>

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Paul said he was meeting me for dinner tonight so I'll confront him." Cam said before returning to work.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later that evening, Cam was sitting at a table and Paul had just joined her and they were ordering food.

"Paul, is there any particular reason as to why you have been avoiding me this last month?" Cam asked putting her menu down.

"Um yes there is a reason." Paul pulled out a ring and music could be heard _'Oh no. Here we go.' _Cam thought as he was about to sing.

_I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it?_

Company: _Say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do._

Paul: _So come on, now let's try it, I love you, can't deny it_

Cam: _I do, I do, I do, I do, I do._

bxbxbxbxbxb

"I better call everyone. It would save Michael and Brennan's baby getting deafened." Cam reached out her phone and called the first person on her contacts: Angela. After a brief explanation, Cam pulled the phone away from her eye as an excited scream came down the other end.

**Yeah this is a little cheesy but name one modern day musical that isn't.**


	21. Babysitting: Max Style

**I always wondered how Max would cope with baby Katy so while B&B are gallivanting on their Hen and Stag parties (set in September 2013), Max tries to babysit 19-month old Katy. Sounds easier than it looks. Mainly consists of Katy being an adorable pain in the back. **

_Instructions for Max in regards to Katy._

_Kaitlyn should be easy to handle when you follow her usual weekend routine._

_Her nap time is at 2pm and it usually lasts 2 hours. Her bedtime is at 8pm and she has a little music box that sends her to sleep and, as always, she doesn't sleep without Syrup the bear._

_Katy mainly has organic homemade pur__é__ed pears for breakfast and she can have food for lunch and dinner. She likes to eat spaghetti and homemade soup and there is some prepared in Tupperware boxes in the fridge. They just need to be heated up. For lunch she has a formula bottle._

_She is allowed to watch television for 2 hours however she is only allowed to watch Sesame Street since it is the only show on television Bones finds educational._

_She also has toys to play with and a book which can help her talk properly. Since she cannot pronounce most words._

_Hope these are of help. You gonna need it. _

_Good luck, _

_Booth._

bxbxbxbxbxb

Max looked at the instructions that Booth had left him while he sat Katy in her high chair. First job of the day… pur_é_ed pears. He went over to the cupboard and looked around at the jars. One was homemade pasta sauce. One was a chicken curry. He shifted the jars around until he saw a jar that said 'Pureed Pears for Katy'. He took it out and poured some of the content into a small plastic bowl before walking over to his granddaughter, who was bouncing in her seat in tune to the radio. It is a bad thing when an infant's favorite song is Party Rock Anthem.

"Can you sit still while you eat?" Max asked her when he set her breakfast in front of her. He gave her a plastic spoon and went to make himself some coffee. He turned around a minute later to find Katy hadn't touched to food at all. "Do you not want it?"

"No, cookie." She answered.

"No cookies for breakfast Katy. You know that." He said calmly to her.

"Cookie." She said again. Clearly she was just trying to see how far she could push him. She gave a little pout.

"That may work on your father but I'm not as soft as he is. You can feed yourself or I'll feed you." He said giving her a warning. He was never a push over. Not even when Temperance was little.

She scowled at him. "Don't want wiss." she responded. She meant 'this'. As in the food that was on her plate.

"I'll count to three." She stared at him "One." Not budging. "Two." sitting still. "Three." he walked over to her and grabbed the spoon to try and feed her. Katy moved her head back away from the spoon before eventually giving in and ate the pears.

Max: 1, Katy: 0.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Max checked the TV schedule that Brennan had written out ages ago. There were two separate ones. One for when Parker was at the house and one for when he wasn't. Sesame Street was on at 11am so the smart option would be to set her in front of the TV, on the couch and let her be indulged in Elmo and the Cookie Monster. Ok, maybe not the latter one.

Katy wondered over to the couch and sat on it, waiting for Max to put the television on. Once he did he went upstairs to use the facilities. Katy on the other hand decided to be sneaky and climbed off the couch and grabbed to TV remote that was on the coffee table and changed the channel to Star Wars: the Clone Wars, before sneaking back onto the couch and watched the action take place on screen.

Max wondered back in and stopped short when he saw what he didn't put on the television on the television. "Katy have you changed the channel?"

"No." she said innocently.

"Really?" she bobbed her head.

"So the channel changed by itself?" she nodded her head again. Max went to channel back but had a problem when the remote failed to work. He opened the back of it and found that the batteries were dead. He gave in. What would happen if she watched people flying sticks around?

Max: 1, Katy: 1

bxbxbxbxbxb

A couple of hours later, Katy's TV time was over and now it was time for her bottle. Max had heated up the milk and had checked it wasn't too hot for her.

"Here you go Sweetheart." he said giving her the bottle. She immediately began to drink it. This had to be the easiest task of the day. She drank all of the milk and set the bottle on the couch.

bxbxbxbxbxb

It was nap time. Or World War III. Katy was refusing to go to sleep. She had spent the last hour or so running around trying to tire herself out but it wasn't working. She seemed more hyperactive than before. Max grabbed her and picked her up to change her into her pyjamas but she struggled throughout. She kicked them away and frowned. "Katy you have to take a nap or you will be cranky later." Max said as he managed to get her foot into the leg of the pyjamas. She really gave him a scowl. Max managed to get her into the whole outfit and placed her into her crib. The crib that will go to her sister when comes along in a few months.

Katy threw her arms down in a strop before she was given her bear which seemed to sooth her before she settled down and actually fell asleep. And Max. He did a little victory dance.

Max: 2, Katy: 1

bxbxbxbxbxb

Dinner time and Max was heating up Katy's spaghetti. Katy was in the living room playing with her toys. It just so happened to be the noisy toys she was playing with. Max wondered why his daughter would by such noisy toys for an infant but then put it down to Brennan saying that they develop listening skills and helps Katy understand sound.

Katy was singing nonsense while she was playing with her toys. She seemed rather content throwing her stick around. "Linkle polkle sonlke knocle." she sang tapping stick on the floor.

Max let out a small laugh at his granddaughter's little song and scooped some of the spaghetti into the plastic bowl. He went into the living room and picked her up and set her into the high chair. He set the spaghetti in front of her; however she was still in play mode. So when Max had turned his back she picked up the bowl and tipped it up and spilt the content of the bowl on her head and she giggled. "Opsie." she said.

"Oh Katy." Max groaned when he saw the state she was in. He took the bowl off her head and removed the pasta from her hair and set it in the bowl before getting her another bowl of pasta and she actually ate it with a smirk on her face. "I wouldn't smirk if I were you. You are getting a bath after this."

"YAY!" Max completely forgot that Katy enjoyed bath time. She enjoyed playing with the bubbles.

Max: 2, Katy: 2

bxbxbxbxbxb

Bath time went without a hitch, aside from Katy splashing water into Max's eyes, and it was nearing Katy's bedtime. This actually proved a lot easier than the other tasks as she tried to climb the stairs herself but her little legs were too small for the stairs so Max decided to help her out and carried her up the stairs and let her drift off to sleep.

**She is adorable for a menace. Sweets and Parker have already had their turn babysitting Katy in Family Fun at the Jeffersonian. It is well worth reading how she tortures Sweets.**


	22. Ultrasound

**Like so many fans, I didn't like how Brennan told Booth the baby was a girl so this is the ultrasound scene. So set before Hotdog in the Competition, B&B are at the doctor's waiting to find out what the sex could be. Oh and I may do a Booth babysitting Katy chapter soon.**

Brennan was sitting on the bed waiting for her doctor to come in and do her scan. Booth was pacing the floor nervous as to what could happen. "Are you okay Bones?" he asked her.

"A bit nervous." she answered.

"Same. Are you sure you want to know the sex?"

"It would be helpful for us to know what the baby is for when we move." Brennan placed her hand over her bump and felt the baby kick underneath her palm. She looked up and Booth and saw how he limped since his leg had been cut the previous week during a hockey game. "How is your leg?"

"Still a little sore. But it was worth it." he smiled laying his hand over hers.

"Dr Brennan, Mr Booth." said the doctor when she came into the room. "How are we doing today?"

"Fine. Everything is going ok. That baby started kicking last week." Brennan said lying back and raising her top to expose her belly while the doctor set up the screen.

"Well that is a good sign. Now this maybe a bit cold." said the doctor squeezing some gel onto Brennan's abdomen. Booth sat in the chair next to the bed and took Brennan's hand as an outline appeared on the screen. The baby was sucking their thumb and the couple could see the heart beating.

"Wow." Booth said looking stunned.

"Your baby has a strong heartbeat." the doctor said moving the probe. "There is an arm and the feet. And I think I can tell the sex. Do you want to know?"

"Yes please." Brennan said.

"It's a girl." the doctor watched as both the faces in front of her lit up.

"A girl?" Booth said sounding shocked.

"Yes, Booth, the baby has female genitalia." Brennan said looking at the screen. It was amazing. She saw her daughter give a little kick and she felt it.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan smiled at the picture as she and Booth were driving to Rebecca's to collect Parker for the weekend.

"Do you think he's going to be ok with having a sister?" Brennan asked.

"Parker will be fine. He didn't mind when we told him about the baby." Booth answered. "You seemed worried. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Ok, maybe I have been worried. Parker has never had to share you with anyone. Not even me. And when our daughter comes along, he won't get to see you as much as her."

"I have been talking to Rebecca… you know. So Parker gets to see us more often than he has done."

Brennan's eyes began to well with tears and Booth laughed grabbing her hand. Damn hormones.

bxbxbxbxbxb

A couple of hours later, Booth, Brennan and Parker were sitting in the diner having some lunch. They still hadn't told him the news yet.

"Parker we have something important to tell you." Brennan said.

"You aren't breaking up are you?" the boy asked looking worried.

"No, we are not breaking up." Booth said reassuringly. "It's just that you are going to have a sister."

"A sister?" Parker asked quizzically. Booth handed him the ultrasound picture.

"Is that ok?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah. I just thought it was a boy." Parker took a sip of his milkshake. Brennan gave Booth a glare (Booth had thought that the baby was a boy and actually told Parker this) and Booth held his arms up in mock surrender.

"Sorry." he mimed.

**Trying to get an idea down for an Easter special. Might do two. Just because.**


	23. Memories in the Nightmares

**Set around July ****2013.**

'_You ain't worth anything Seeley. You will never become anything."_

Booth sat up sharply, panting and sweating. And as a result, Brennan was woken up. "Booth what is it?" she asked sitting up clutching her bump.

"I had a bad dream." he said. He lay back down and he tried to level out his breathing. Brennan lay next to him and stroked his head.

"What happened?" she asked.

"My dad happened. It wasn't so much as a bad dream as it was a memory. When I was 8, Jared broke one of Dad's bottles and Dad often got pissed if that happened. So I old Jared I'd take the blame for it and when Dad came home…" he stopped. "I got three bruised ribs, a black eye and a split lip. My teachers the next day referred me to the hospital but I was scared to admit what had happened so I said I fell down the stairs."

"And they believed you?"

"I don't think so. Secretly I think they knew what really happened. I'm surprised they didn't call the authorities in and had the two of us removed sooner."

"Was that the worst of it?"

"No, towards the end it got so bad that I was in hospital every month." Booth lifted his shirt up and Brennan gasped when she saw the scars. How could she have not noticed these before? But then again, she maybe didn't want to see the scars. This was the man she loved and she didn't want to see him in pain.

"I'm so sorry Baby." she whispered before hugging him and holding him close. She had been in the exact same position herself and she couldn't protect herself. She felt useless that she couldn't protect him from his father and Booth felt the same way.

She felt Booth lay his hand on her protruding abdomen. The baby was stirring underneath his hand, most likely because she had been woken up by Brennan when she sat up. Brennan laid her hand on top of his and he interlinked his hand with hers and they smiled as they felt their little girl kick and turn, because new memories were better than the old ones they had.


	24. Halloween

**This is a Halloween story (a tad early I know) set in October 2014. I just fancied writing one and I had a lot of mad ideas for costumes. **

Brennan was stirring the punch that she had prepared for the Halloween party that Booth insisted on having at their place. Currently she was dressed as a librarian (in a ploy to get Booth to have sex with her since he hadn't touched her in a week).

She heard a knock on the door and she placed the spoon down before walking to the front door to find Hodgins dressed as Luigi, Angela dressed as a witch, Michael dressed as Yoda and the twins dressed as Toad (Damon) and Yoshi (Kathy).

"You guys look great." Brennan exclaimed.

"You do as well." said Angela.

"Come in." Brennan said opening the door wider to let them in.

"Where's Booth?" Hodgins asked.

"He's getting ready, however Izzie spat up on his costume when he fed her so he has had a change on plan." explained Brennan.

"That sucks." Hodgins complained.

"How so?" Brennan asked.

"He was supposed to be dressed as Mario and I was Luigi." he answered.

"And therefore the Feng Shui is out of whack." Angela said doing a circular motion with her hand.

"We should have just down the Power Rangers instead." muttered Hodgins. "That would have made life so much easier.

At that moment, Izzie toddled into the living room dressed as a pumpkin. "I am never letting Booth choose the girls costumes again." Brennan said picking her daughter up and Izzie let out a cute giggle.

"Bones, she chose the outfit when I took her shopping the other day." Booth said wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned around to find to find Booth dressed in his Clark Kent outfit and Brennan smirked. Oh thank God for the invention of role play. "Besides she looks adorable."

"She does Bren." Angela said, setting Kathy onto the couch

"I'm worried as to what you dressed Katy as." Brennan said to Booth. At that point, Katy decided to come into the living room dressed as 80s Madonna. "Oh my God."

"That was your father. Not me." Booth defended himself.

"Can I take a photo?" Angela asked.

"Yeah if you want my daughter to have psychological damage in later life." Brennan said dully.

"Who'd have damage in later life?" Parker asked, though it was rather muffled under his werewolf costume.

"Look at your sister." Booth said. Parker turned his head.

"Max?" he asked and Booth nodded. "She seems to like it."

Katy did her little twirling routine making Brennan smiled a little. "What time is Sweets getting her?" she asked.

"In a minute. Guess what he is dressed as." Booth said. The door knocked and Booth went to it and opened to find Sweets dressed as Captain America and sulking. "Nice costume." Booth said starting to laugh.

"Shut up." snapped Sweets.

"Well, you look great." Booth smiled. "Come in." Booth let him past and held his mouth up to snigger. "3, 2, 1..." there was bunch of laughing noises coming from the living room and Booth close the front door and entering the living room.

"It was not my idea." Sweets said.

"Then who did?" Hodgins asked.

"You don't want to know." Sweets said.

"Right, can we all just dress up like Power Rangers next year." Hodgins said.

"How that any bigger on dignity than this?" Booth said pointing to the Sweets. "Hold on, where's Parker?" he said looking around.

"He escaped through the back door and went to his party." Angela explained.


	25. Questioning Faith

**Set in 2019 around Easter time (where Parker is 17, Katy is 7, Izzie is 5 and Harry is 2) and a family crisis causes the Booths to rally round and questions of faith are brought about.**

Brennan walked into her house with the shopping when she heard shouting coming from the living room. She dropped the shopping and ran into the living room to find Parker unconscious and Izzie trying to shake him awake. "Oh my God." Brennan ran over to him and checked his pulse. "Izzie what happened?" she asked Izzie.

"I don't know. He fell over and started shaking and he wouldn't wake up." the child explained in a rush.

"Stay with him and I'll call an ambulance." Brennan ran over to the phone and dialled 911.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth ran as fast as he could through the hospital corridors and found the room which Brennan was sitting at the side of Parker's bed. Parker was still unconscious and Izzie was asleep on Brennan's lap.

"What happened?" he asked sitting next to Brennan.

"I just went to the supermarket and I asked him to keep an eye on Izzie but when I came back he was unconscious and Izzie was shaking him. She said that he was shaking. I think he may have had a seizure." Brennan explained. "The doctor has performed tests and they should be back in a moment."

"This has got to be serious if he has suffered a seizure." Booth said. "I thought it was just the flu."

"Well he had been complaining of headaches, stiff neck and he had a fever. It's easy to confuse the symptoms of flu with something more serious. I shouldn't have left him on his own with Izzie."

"Mr and Mrs Booth? I have your son's test results back. It is Bacterial Meningitis." the doctor said holding a chart.

"Is he going to be okay?" Brennan asked.

"We'll give him steroids and extra antibiotics to help clear infection." the doctor explained.

"Great just do it." Booth said. The doctor left and Brennan put her hand on her forehead.

"I cannot believe this had happened." she said. "I should have noticed that he was a sicker than the flu."

"He's a strong kid, he'll get better soon." Booth said reassuringly. "Hold on, where is Katy and Harry?"

"Harry is at Angela's; Katy is in the chapel. She wanted to be on her own for a minute."

"Right I'll just go and find her." Booth kissed her head and gave Parker's hand a squeeze before straightening himself out and walking out of the room towards the chapel. He had forgotten it was the Good Friday service and he found his daughter sitting at the back. He sat next to her and took her hand. "Hey Baby." he whispered. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No. Why does God do bad things to good people?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. It is just one of those things that can never be answered." Booth replied.

"Why do people have to suffer?"

"Maybe this would be better coming from someone who can answer this a lot better than I can." he nodded his head over to the priest who was blessing the bread and the wine. About 15 minutes later the service was over and the goers were leaving while Katy and Booth stayed.

Katy got out of the seat and walked over to the priest. "Mr Priest sir?" she asked.

"Hello, what are you here for?" the priest bent down to her level.

"I'm Kaitlyn Booth and I need some answers. If God loves everyone, why does he allow the good people to get hurt?"

"That is a very interesting question. Sometimes bad things happen that are out of God's control. Is your mom sick or your dad?"

"No, my dad is over there and my mom isn't sick. My brother is."

"Come and sit down." Katy sat in the chair near the altar and the priest sat next to her. "Your brother is a good person right?"

"He's the best. He taught me how to walk and he keeps me safe. How is he getting sick out of God's control?"

"Kaitlyn, some things like biology and human intervention are just as powerful as God. People get sick and it isn't their fault most of the time. Also you know when you see on the news that someone has died, that isn't God's fault either. There are some things in the world that cannot be stopped. Not even omnipotent God can stop it."

"So, God isn't to blame?"

"Look at the cross. She that man. Well that man suffered a painful death to free our sins and he was a very good man. And he was resurrected two days later. Miracles happen to good people every day and I'm certain that your brother will get better soon. Does that answer your questions?"

"Yes, thank you." she smiled and walked back over to her dad and he gave her a hug before they walked back to Parker's hospital room. Everything looked the same as when Booth left the room not half an hour before.

"Hey." she said. "The doctor came while you were gone. He said that Parker will recover from this. He just needs to wake up."

"So he is going to be ok?" Katy asked.

"He'll be fine Sweetheart."


	26. Jessica Ambet

**Set in early November 2013 (about 3 weeks after the events of My Bones) and this is a case through the eyes of Booth. Booth begins to see the parallels between the murder victim and Brennan causing some concern coming from his friends and family.**

"Female, mid-30s, Caucasian. Death was around 3 weeks ago." Wendell said looking at the body that was lay down by the lake. "Seems to have suffered extreme physical trauma prior to death."

"How bad?" Booth asked opening his note pad to take notes.

"Dislocated arm, fractured ribs and the brittleness of the bones indicate dehydration for about 2 weeks maximum." Wendell explained further. Booth looked up from his notes a moment. He shook his head and returned to the pad. "Pelvis also indicates that she was pregnant."

"What?" Booth exclaimed.

"Yes, around 7 months in gestation." answered Wendell. "I cannot see the fetus though."

"What is that on her hand?" Booth said.

"Looks like a dolphin ring." Wendell lifted up the hand and Booth felt the burning feeling of sick forming in his throat.

"So…um…. what do you think happened to the baby?" Booth asked, stuttering a little.

"I don't know." Wendell answered softly.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"_Ok, so I have managed to get a visual of the victim."_ Angela said over the Video Conference showing Booth the image of the reconstruction she had done.

Booth looked at the image and looked at a photo of Brennan he had on his new bookcase. The victim had a lot of physical parallels to Brennan. They both had nut brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

"_Are you okay Booth?"_ asked Angela seeing the look on Booth's face.

"I'm… fine Angela. How are you?"

"_Me? Well one of the twins has their feet lodged in my spleen. But I'm dandy. I might call it a day and see Brennan."_

"She may be asleep but she could do with the company." Booth smiled slightly and scanned the image against the MPDb and found a match to a woman who went missing 5 weeks before.

"Agent Booth?" Sweets asked when he knocked on Booth's door.

"Sweets?" Booth said lifting his head.

"Have you found an identity yet?"

"Hmmm… Jessica Ambet. Fits the description that Wendell gave me at the crime scene. Come here a moment." Sweets moved behind the desk and looked at the screen. "Who does that look like to you?"

"Umm… she looks a little like the murder victim." Sweets said dumbly.

Booth walked over to the bookcase, grabbed the photo of Brennan and held it up to the image on the screen. "Now who does that look like?"

"Booth, she isn't Dr Brennan. Dr Brennan is safe, in a hospital and recovering. Jessica Ambet is dead."

"She was 7 months pregnant, Sweets, and she had a dolphin ring and had similar injuries to Bones."

"Booth you are reading too much into this. You need to keep it together for Dr Brennan's sake because right now, you are the only stable thing in her life. And we also have to talk to the victim's husband and you cannot lose control in front of him. Ok?"

Booth looked between the victim's image and Brennan's photo. "Ok, let's go and interview the husband."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. The door opened and there stood a man around the same age as Booth. "Yes?" he asked.

"Mr Ambet, I'm Special Agent Booth and this is Dr Sweets, we need to speak to you in regards to your wife." Booth said holding up his badge.

"You better come in." Mr Ambet said opening the door and letting the pair into the house. They sat on the chairs and Booth noticed some toys on the floor that looked as they belonged to someone under the age of 2. "Have you found her?"

"I'm sorry, Mr Ambet. Your wife's remains were found this morning." Sweets explained gently.

"Oh my God." Mr Ambet said struggling to breathe a little. "What about the baby?"

"We're not certain but I assume the baby died along with your wife. Again we are so sorry." Booth said.

"You don't have to be sorry. You didn't kill her yourself. Why would anyone do that to a pregnant woman?" asked Mr Ambet.

"Do you know about any ex partners?" Booth asked.

"Or had she been receiving mail that would be deemed unusual?" Sweets added hastily.

"She had been receiving mail that was creeping her out but she just thought that if she ignored it, it would stop. But about three weeks after the first letter, she disappeared. I reported it to the police because for her to go missing was out of character for her, especially as she was pregnant." explained Mr Ambet.

"Have you got a copy of these letters?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah. she said that if the guy kept sending them then she was going to the police for stalking." he got up, went to the draw and pulled out a small file. "Here they are." Mr Ambet handed the letters to Booth. Booth opened the file and at the same time heard a small voice.

"Daddy?" it was a small girl, around the same age Katy was. Booth just looked at her and thought _'This is exactly my life'_.

"Hey Francesca, can you give me a minute and I'll be with you." the man said to his daughter. The little girl gave a small smile and toddled out. "How am I going to tell her that her mother is dead?"

Booth struggled to breathe slightly but managed to compose himself. About half an hour later Sweets and Booth exited the house and Sweets turned to Booth sharply. "Booth, you need to stop seeing the parallels between this case and Dr Brennan and yourself. Asking if ex partners could have done it means you are bringing your personal life into the work place. Well more than you have."

"It seemed plausible Sweets. I had to ask. Look, you can just drive me to the hospital. I've had enough for the day." Booth got into the passenger seat of Sweet's car and Sweets sighed getting into the driver's seat.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan was asleep with Izzie on her chest while Angela was reading a magazine that was set on her extremely large bump. Booth came in and rested his suit jacket on the chair next to Angela. "Hey." he said.

"Hey, she got tired so she decided to take a nap. I just cannot get up to try and put Izzie in the cot. She's fine though, we've been talking about nonsense." Angela explained lifting her head. Booth picked the baby up and she gave a little whine.

"Shh. It's ok." he whispered bouncing her a little trying to settle her down but soon she settled into his chest and gripped her tiny hand on his shirt before he sat down on the chair.

"How are you getting on with the case?" Angela asked.

"We may have a lead but I'm thinking of giving it to another agent." Booth answered.

"Why?"

"Because the case is too similar to what happened to Bones. The victim looks like her, she had a husband and a child Katy's age and she was 7 months pregnant. I'm struggling to stay focused."

"Booth, she's not Brennan. Look at her. She may look like death but she is alive. Mind you, you don't exactly look like you are in the land of the living."

"Thanks. I'm just exhausted. I've been back and forth between the house to see Katy and this place." Booth had to divide his time between the two. Katy would stay with them on a Sunday night to keep it fair for everyone. "How are you?"

"Well, I have barely slept in the last two months. I am the size of a house and I cannot move without my ankles hurting like hell."

"First time I've heard you complain in this entire pregnancy."

"I've had more things to cope with than my ankles. She looks even smaller in your arms." she noted to Izzie. Booth looked and smiled at her.

"She needs feeding." Booth said when Izzie whined again and he grabbed the spare bottle on the side. Brennan had tried to breast feed her but she had been advised not to breast feed her while under medication so Izzie had been placed on formula bottles. Near every feeding time, a bottle was placed on the bedside table for her to be fed.

Booth shook the bottle and cradled Izzie and she latched onto the teat and starting suckling. "That's a good girl." Booth cooed. Sitting on the bed, he felt Brennan stirring.

"Do you want me to leave you guys in peace?" Angela asked.

"Give me a minute and I'll help you up." Booth replied seeing Izzie's eyes flutter open as she suckled.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth woke up in the middle of the night and stared at the ceiling. A few hours before he and Brennan had a talk. He told her of the case; she told him she thought she had depression. Booth said he would help the best he could.

He looked at Brennan and then to Izzie. He knew that Jessica Ambet wasn't Brennan, but the similarities between them were so obvious. If he gave the case to someone else, it would feel as though he was betraying Brennan and Izzie. He would betray that little girl he saw earlier. He needed to solve the crime.

Brennan woke up with a loud gasp and sat up panting and tears starting falling from her eyes. Booth sat up with her and held her while she cried.

bxbxbxbxbxb

The next morning Booth entered Sweets' office. "Is everything okay Booth?" Sweets asked.

"I need to solve this murder. For her husband, daughter and for Bones." Booth explained. "Have you looked at those letters?"

"Yes, the stalker clearly had an infatuation with Jessica Ambet. They described how they saw her through the bedroom window, the way she smelt. This is someone who knew her."

"Was there a name at the bottom?"

"No. The letters were signed by a Romeo."

"As in Romeo and Juliet?"

"Possibly. I think she found out who was stalking her, went to meet them, an argument started and she was murdered."

"And the baby she was carrying?"

"That is the mystery."

"Right, have you done checks for any similarities between cases?"

"Yes, I have about 45 previous cases."

"45?"

"Yes, so if you want to do this, we better get started."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Sweets, have you seen the parallels between these five cases?" Booth said holding out some files. Sweets took the files. The women were all mothers with young children. One had been murdered in a public walking area in the park. Another had been at their house. All murdered in brutal ways. All had received letters from a mystery person called Romeo.

"This may have some DNA evidence on them." Sweets said pointing to the letter.

"I'll ring Cam and give her the letters. She should be able to get both fingerprints and DNA off." Booth grabbed the files and ran out of the door.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Booth stop pacing up and down you are making me nervous." Brennan said getting frustrated with Booth as he walked up and down in front of the bed waiting for Cam to call.

"Sorry. I just need this call so I can find the man who killed Jessica Ambet. This is important." Booth explained stopping.

"I… I've spoken to a hospital psychologist. They say that they can give me some medication. Also they doctors said I can be discharged since I have physically recovered."

"That is good. You don't sound too enthusiastic."

"Booth…" Brennan hesitated but decided not to tell him the truth. "I'm fine Booth."

Booth's phone rang and Booth grabbed it as fast as he could. "Booth." Booth listened to Cam and breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great, thanks." Booth hung up. "Bones, Cam has gotten the DNA back and I need to arrest this guy. I'll be back soon, ok?" he kissed her head and squeezed her hand.

"Just get him Booth." she gave a small smile and he kissed her head on more time before leaving.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth knocked the door rapidly with a load of police officers behind him. "FBI open up." Booth shouted. Getting annoyed, he kicked the door off its hinges and walked through the house looking for the man. Booth walked up the stairs. Opening a bedroom door he found a man on the floor unconscious "Up here!" he shouted.

bxbxbxbxbxb

A couple of hours later, Booth had finished the paperwork and rushed to the hospital only to find Brennan packing her stuff into a bag. She was dressed in sweatpants and a cardigan.

"I thought if I could be discharged then there was no use for me to be in here. Did you find him?" Brennan asked.

"Overdosed on crack. He's in the hospital now and he is under guard." Booth answered.

"And the…"

"They found the skeletal remains this afternoon. Bit horrific actually." he paused for a moment when he saw Izzie and decided to stop for Brennan's sake. "Do you need help?"

She shook her head. "You can get Izzie into her car seat while I go to the bathroom." Brennan walked away from her bag and towards the bathroom. Booth walked over to the cot and picked Izzie up and placed her in the car seat.

"We're going home now Izzie. You are going to share a room with your big sister and she is going to look after you." he said strapping her in. "I know that you had a rough ride into this world, but you are safe now and that is all that matters. No one is going to hurt you ever again." he stroked his finger over her tiny cheek before putting on her hat. "And please make my life easier by not being frightened of loud noises. I think one of you is enough." he smiled and gave her head a kiss before finishing off Brennan's packing. Well, if he was going to help, he'd better make a start on it.


	27. Role Play

**This is set in late 2012 and this is ****very M**** rated. So be warned.**

Booth was trying to get some work done when an email from Brennan popped onto the screen.

_Seeley Booth_

_Come to my office immediately. We need to have a chat._

_Signed Ms T. Brennan._

"What?" he whispered. Not once since they started working together, let alone sleeping together, did she refer to him as 'Seeley Booth', never mind refer to herself as 'Ms'.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he turned off his computer, grabbed his suit jacket went to his car.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth opened Brennan's office door to find his girlfriend standing in front of her desk dressed in a light yellow blouse with her top two buttons undone giving him a view of her black lace bra, a short black pencil skirt that had a split down the side which flashed the top of her silk stockings (also black), and black Mary Jane heels.

"Come and sit down." she said. Booth being mesmerised by her red lips moving and her smoky eyes, he barely heard what she was saying.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I said come and sit on the chair in front of my desk please." she moved behind her desk and sat in her chair while Booth walked over gulping. "Now Seeley, do you know why you are here?" she placed some black glasses on while sorting through her papers.

"Um… I have no idea Miss." Booth stuttered. He had a feeling that this was some kind of game so he played along.

"Ms Brennan, if you please. I have noticed that your recent English paper on Sexual Power in Emily Bronte's Wuthering Heights was well below the standard I expected you to write. I expected at a least a B however you gained an E. Care to explain why?" Brennan folded her arms, awaiting Booth's answer.

"Well, _Ms Brennan_, I…um… have had a lot of distractions lately. So it was difficult to produce a paper to the standard that you expected me to get." Booth let out a nervous laugh.

"I do not find this amusing so neither should you. What sort of distractions?"

"Um… my brother keeps playing his music too loud while I'm trying to work, and I've had football practice as well." Booth finally cracked onto what she was doing. She was the teacher and he was the student. This was role play.

"You do realise that to maintain your position on the football team you have to have at least a C average in all core subjects. Your current grade average in this subject is a D. This has dropped from what you had at the start of the year when I started teaching you, which was an A. I'm afraid if you do not improve your grades, you will not be on the team for very long."

"Maybe I need tutoring." Booth said.

"I don't think you need tutoring, you just need to find a quiet place to do your work. However if you are struggling, you could come to my place after school."

"I think that would be beneficial, Ms Brennan."

"Very good. Be there around 5pm."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan was setting up the little fake scene by adding a few candles spreading some books out. She had just managed to get Angela to look after Katy for the night so there would be no chance of her and Booth getting disturbed. She was wearing the same outfit that she had on earlier and she straightened her skirt out and she had added a few curls to it.

The door bell rang and she walked slowly towards the door and opened it to find Booth standing there.

"Seeley, do you want to come in?" she asked in a low seductive tone.

"Yes, Ms Brennan." Booth entered the house and took his jacket off hand hung it up. Brennan smiled.

"Do you want to follow me?" she walked, adding a little roll to her hips and Booth eyed it. He followed her into the living room and the way she was sitting caused some of the blood to rush to his groin. "Don't be shy; I am not going to hurt you." Brennan patted her hand on the seat next to her. Booth sort of hobbled over and sat down. "Right, have you actually read Wuthering Heights?"

"I have." Booth answered.

"Well, what do you make of Heathcliff's personality?"

"I think he demonstrates his anger towards the people who made him feel worthless as a child and into his adult years by treating them the same way."

"And what do you make of this?" Brennan leaned back which caused her skirt to ride up a little and Booth gulped.

"Well, Heathcliff, he is both the victim and the antagonist at the same time, and while… I'm sorry Ms Brennan, there is another distraction." Booth said turning towards her. "You are so hot and I cannot focus when you are in the room. Every time I see you I want to take your shirt off and do things that are so inappropriate that you would never dream of any other man aside from me."

Brennan bit her lip in a thoughtful way. "So your problem isn't the football or your brother, it is your sexual attraction to me?" she asked.

"God yes. You don't know how long I have wanted to take you on your desk and to hear you moan my name."

"Well, Seeley, I have something to confess. I want you too." Brennan removed her glasses and lay them on the coffee table before stroking her finger along his jaw line until she reached the right side of his chin when she planted a small kiss on his lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and Booth responded by letting his tongue dance with hers.

Booth lowered her onto the couch and started to unbutton her blouse further than it was originally. "I need to see you in the whole set." he said as he moved towards her cleavage and kissed the area between her breasts. Sitting her up, he pulled the blouse off her before moving to the zip of her skirt and pulling it off her legs. "Oh sweet Jesus." he whispered when he saw her matching panties. He kissed her again and Brennan worked on Booth's shirt, pulling it off his broad shoulders.

"Well, all that training has done wonders on your physique." she laughed.

"Your hotter than I imagined." he said kissing her stomach.

"Glad to hear that I exceed your expectations." she sighed. "Oh Seeley."

"Call me Booth. If I am going to make love to you, I would ignore formalities." he worked his hands on her bra and removed it in one swift move.

"Booth, suck my nipples." Booth did as he was told and started sucking on her pink buds. He bit and licked the sting away and Brennan held his head panting and smiling. "You are so good." she moaned.

"God you taste so good. I wonder what you'd taste down there." Booth detached himself from her nipple and licked down her stomach before reaching her panties and pulling them off her legs before diving straight in and licked her folds.

"OH!" she moaned as he tongue made contact "Booth, you are amazing."

"I am aware of my talents." he smirked cockily. He nipped slightly and dipped his tongue into her core while using his finger to rub her clit.

"I assume that I'm not the first." she said under heavy breaths.

"Nah, I'm a good catholic boy who has had a lot of dirty dreams about his hot teacher." he rolled her clit with his tongue and slipped one his fingers into her saturated heat. Waiting for her to adjust to his finger he added another digit and sucked vigorously on her clit. "Are you gonna come for me?"

"Oh yes." she groaned and lifted her leg to rest it on his shoulder; changing the angle Booth's fingers were thrusting in and they hit the perfect spot. "Oh, fuck, yes. Booth."

"I never asked what your first name is?" Booth said detaching his lips from her clit but continued to thrust his fingers in at a quick delicious rhythm.

"Temp… Temper… Temperance! Oh!" she moaned. The bubble in her stomach was growing bigger and bigger and was on the verge of exploding.

"Come for me Temperance." Booth said punctuating each word with one hard thrust and she arched her back.

"BOOTH!" she screamed as the first wave of her orgasm hit and pulsated in never ending waves of pleasure. Booth continued to thrust in slow movements to help her ride it out.

"Was that good enough for you?" Booth asked removing his fingers and sucking the juices off his fingers.

"So good." she breathed with a smile on her face. Her hands went to his belt buckle and managed to get his trousers off in a very quick move and he was left in nothing. "I need you inside me." she purred into his ear while grasping his erection.

"I know." he lay her down on her back and positioned himself at her entrance. He quickly grabbed the condom from his pocket and placed it on in one quick stroke.

He kissed her again before slowly sliding into her and she arched her back to help him go deeper. He grunted as he felt her heat surrounding him. He started to move his hips as Brennan wrapped her arms round his neck gasping at each thrust.

"Booth…" she breathed. Brennan felt some of the sweat forming on his chest and back. "Flip me over." she said.

"Huh?" he gasped.

"Flip me over and fuck me from behind." Booth nodded and pulled himself out and Brennan rolled over leaving her legs open a little so Booth could gain entry. He penetrated her again and let out something that sort of resembled words when he felt the pressure on his cock. The angle felt amazing and it felt even better when he surged up again and pound into her.

"Jesus." he groaned. "I'm going to come so hard."

"Glad to make you feel this way." she said biting her lip. The bubble from before was returning and Brennan held on so Booth could catch up but the she could feel him swelling. Soon the bubble became too big to hold onto and Brennan cried out as she came and dropped her head onto the couch.

The sudden clenching and the heat became too much for Booth and he tumbled after collapsing on her back. He rolled to the side of her and let his head come round. "I suppose you enjoyed that." Brennan said turning to face him.

"Yeah." he answered in a gasp.

"So, do I make an impressive teacher?" they were back to normal Brennan and Booth now.

"Bones, if you were my teacher, I'd be held back until I was 30." he laughed and Brennan lay her head on his chest laughing a little as well.


	28. Baby Loss

**Set in early June 2016 and deals with Wendell and Carlie's relationship. Carlie I created as a love interest for Wendell since I couldn't think of any other character in the show that would go with him :/. This may get a tad emotional so just to warn you.**

_Help, I have done it again  
><em>_I have been here many times before  
>Hurt myself again today<br>And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

_Sia - Breathe Me_

Carlie was looking at the remains on the autopsy table debating whether the COD was the gash to the artery or the puncture to the lung. She had been experiencing back pain for most of the morning but hadn't thought anything about it and just simply got on with her work.

"Hey." Brennan said walking into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Back pain, but I think I just slept funny so I'm fine." Carlie responded trying to smile.

"Are you certain because you look a little pale?" Brennan asked placing on her glove.

"Positive. I, um, tried to examine what could have been the COD…" She squinted in pain as the pain was moving to her stomach region. "…I… I think it may have been… it may have been…"

Carlie collapsed on the floor clutching her stomach and Brennan rushed over to her.

"Carlie, come on." Brennan tried to shake her. "What's wrong?"

"I… I… don't… know. The baby…" She whispered before finally passed out.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan was sitting next to the hospital bed where Carlie had fallen asleep due to the pain medication. She couldn't believed that she had witnessed one of her friends go through such an agonising and emotional experience. It sounded weird considering Carlie was the first to lose a baby since the baby boom started when Angela had Michael. Brennan had tried to call Wendell multiple times but he hadn't answered and she had left messages telling him to come to the hospital.

The way Carlie was lying consisted of her lying on her side with her arm stretched out. Brennan felt the compulsion to grab her hand and hold it.

"Things will get better soon. And don't worry, I'll look after Will tonight." She said as Wendell finally arrived. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked him.

"I was at the crime scene looking for evidence. I had my phone on silent. What happened?" He explained and asked in a rush.

"Ectopic pregnancy. Her fallopian tube ruptured and she collapsed. They couldn't save the baby. And I'm sorry." Brennan explained. Well, it was a little difficult to explain it without stating the facts. "I've given you some time off to… yeah."

Wendell sat on the bed and tried to take in what he had just been told. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She needs a few days rest in hospital and a couple of weeks off work but she should be okay. I think." Brennan tried to give him a small smile. "I said Booth and I will look after Will for a couple of days. Do you want to be on your own with her?"

Wendell nodded his head. Brennan grabbed her bag and gave him a reassuring smile before leaving.

Wendell moved over to the chair, sat down and grabbed her hand. "I'm so, so sorry I wasn't here with you. I really am." Ge felt the tears forming in his eyes. "Carlie, please let me know that you understand." She squeezed his hand in response.

"Next time switch your bloody phone on." She whispered. She opened her eyes slightly and the sclera was red. "I'm sorry too."

"Why, you couldn't have done anything."

"Exactly. If I could have done something then I would've been able to stop it."

"It was not your fault. Don't blame yourself. How do you feel?"

"I'm in pain and I'm sad." She gave a small smile but squinted her eyes as she winced. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you a few years ago. I was a really cow to you when you were just trying to be nice."

"I know that me asking you that was extremely crap timing. And I am still sorry about that."

"That card declaration sure made up for it."

"It should have, it took me three hours to write them." He laughed slightly. "I meant every word I said you know."

"I know. I don't really say it much but I do love you."

"I love you too." He cupped her cheek and let her go back to sleep.


	29. I'm Pregnant: Brennan

**A revised version of Brennan's second pregnancy announcement. So this is set Valentine's Day 2013. **

Booth was sitting on the couch looking through the box that Hank had given him. Brennan was sitting on the arm trying to offer some reassurance. Booth's father had passed earlier that day and Booth had been trying to work out how he felt but ultimately decided that being angry wasn't the best way to approach the situation.

He looked through some of items that were in the box. He pulled out a Father's Day card that he made and Brennan sighed slightly. She'd been feeling queasy all week and she had realised that her period was five days late.

"Are you okay?" she whispered kissing his head.

"A little. Just a little surprised. How are you because you haven't looked well all day?" Booth said grabbing her hand.

"Booth… I think I'm pregnant." Booth scoffed a little thinking she was joking. He looked at her face and saw she wasn't joking.

"Wait your serious?"

"Yes. I'm five days late and I've felt sick all week."

"Wait how far do you think you are?"

"About 5 weeks. Remember the piano?" Booth sighed remembering that he didn't put the condom on correctly. Well he was in a bit of a rush.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry."

"Why would you be sorry? This is a good thing." Brennan took his hands and she moved to sit on his lap "Though if I am pregnant it puts a spanner in the wedding plans."

"Wow, you got a term correct." he smiled.

"I bought a test earlier but I didn't want to take it until I told you. Maybe I should go and…"

"Yeah…" Booth lifted his head up to her mouth and captured her lips in soft kiss before Brennan let go and kissed his head again. She got off his lap and grabbed her bag.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"How long left?" Booth asked.

"About a minute." Brennan answered. "Are we ready for this?"

"We handled a lot worse than a baby. I don't think that this will affect us badly."

"It won't?"

"No."

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"It was inevitable that he would die eventually. Makes it less hard."

"I wish I could make it better."

"You are making it better. This is giving me a glimmer of hope."

Brennan checked her watch. "It's time." she flipped the test over and it had two lines. Brennan formed a small smile on her face and she looked at Booth who had a similar smile. Part of his smile was sad for his father but the other was out of pure happiness for the baby they had made. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her and felt her stomach.

"Happy Valentine's Day Bones."

"Happy Valentine's Day too Booth." they settled back on the couch in the quiet.

"Question is who is going to tell Sweets we made a baby on his piano." Brennan said laughing slightly.

**Anyway upcoming ideas: Booth and Carlie getting stuck in a lift; A Hodgela piece; Brennan empathising with a victim of rape and a few more. **


	30. Stuck in the Elevator

**Late June 2016 and a problem with an elevator causes Booth and Carlie to be stuck overnight. Since it is two weeks after Carlie's miscarriage, emotions are going to run high. **

Booth had finished work for the day and walked over to the elevator where he found Carlie waiting in front of it.

"Hey." He said. "Why are you here?"

"I needed Sweets to sign my psych form so I can go back to work." She answered.

"Did he?"

"No. He said that I'm opting for a state of 'well these things happen' mantra. He doesn't think I'm ready."

"You lost a baby; it's not something you can forget about that easily."

"Booth, I'm fine." The door opened and they walked in and Booth pressed the button to the ground floor. "At least I'm not opting for a state of denial like Wendell is."

"Either way it isn't good."

"I'm just tired of sitting around at home doing nothing. I'd rather be at work. Anyway shouldn't we be downstairs by now?"

"Yes actually." Booth pressed the button once and then again. "Um… we may be stuck."

"What? You're joking."

"I'm not. And we're going to have to wait overnight because the engineers have gone home."

"Great." She sat down in the corner and Booth sat in the other corner. "So what are we going to do for the next 10 hours then?"

"We could talk."

"About what?"

"You know."

"I'm not talking about it. This music is going to drive me nuts by the end of this." She said looking up at the speaker which was playing really annoying music. She grabbed the laptop from her bag and started do to some work to pass the time.

"What are you doing?" Booth asked

"Work." She answered.

"Even though you shouldn't?"

"You don't listen to Sweets half the time so why should I?"

"I do listen to him. Besides, you haven't had the chance to recover physically yet."

"I've had two weeks off. I've recovered enough."

"Fine. Twinkie?" He asked holding out two Twinkie packets.

"Maybe in a bit."

"Fine, I'll save you one." he said opening his Twinkie.

"Why do you even have Twinkies in the first place?"

"I get hungry on the way home in the car. Keeps my blood sugar up."

"Booth, you have a non-ending supply of blood sugar."

"How so?"

"All you eat is pie."

"I do eat other stuff. I eat meat."

"Red meat which is not good for your blood pressure."

"Neither is you not admitting how you really feel about the baby."

"The embryo Booth. I was 7 weeks. It hadn't developed into a fetus yet. And it has nothing to do with my blood pressure."

"You lost a lot of blood."

"My fallopian tube ruptured so it was inevitable that would happen."

"Are you really not bothered about it?"

"People lose babies everyday Booth. I'm not the first or last woman to suffer an ectopic pregnancy."

"And I'm not the first or last man whose wife got kidnapped but I still felt something."

"Yes. Anger, exhaustion, hunger. Need I say more." She looked up from the screen a minute. "Everyone was trying to help you and you pushed us away. You wouldn't believe how pissed I was at you after what you said to Wendell."

"I think you barging into my office gave me a very clear idea. I know what I said back then was spiteful and mean and I cannot say sorry enough times."

"You forgot 'and I was an arse'"

"I think bastard would have been a better way of putting it."

She closed her laptop and put it back in her bag. "Battery's running out."

"Do you have a power cord?"

"Yes but do you see any plugs?"

"Fair point."

bxbxbxbxbxb

3 hours had passed and things had remained silent between the pair. Booth had somehow managed to call Brennan to stop her from worrying where he was. He had also secretly text Wendell to let him know that Carlie was alright. The music was really getting on his nerves. It had been playing the tune to I Dream of Jeanie for the last 3 minutes.

Carlie was getting irritable as well. The silence was just as aggravating as the music.

Booth snapped and got up to punch the speaker to shut it up. He turned around and saw her lying on the floor and saw that she was sobbing. He walked over to her and let her sit up before giving her hug.

"Sorry." He said.

"It isn't you." She said under a sob. "I just lost a baby"

"I know. I know." He said softly. "It's hard I know." He let her cry for a little while longer before she settled and Booth let her lie her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't expect to fall pregnant. It just happened. A bit like when I fell for Wendell. I didn't expect it. I just happened."

"Life is like that. Full of unexpected things. You just have to live with them."

"I only found out a couple of days before. I was shocked but happy."

"Like every person who finds out." He laughed slightly and she smiled a little. "I suppose that you could try for another one."

"No. People who try to get pregnant most of the time get problems because they are stressed. I suppose that a split condom would be better."

"Maybe you're right. Look at me for example. Three kids, none of them planned."

"Mind you Will wasn't actually planned. But I love him all the same. He's his father 's son."

"You never really talk about his dad. What happened to him?"

"Iraq happened. Road side bomb."

"Sorry."

"Its fine I've gotten over it. Sort of."

"You never really get over the death of people you care about. My mom died when I was 6 and even though I don't remember much of her, her death still hit me hard." There was a brief pause. "Sorry I tried to push you earlier."

"Well, you seemed to have done the job. You were just trying to help."

"Maybe you should tell Wendell to stop denying that the miscarriage happened and talk to each other and then you ask Sweets for you psych form."

"Maybe your right."

"I'm always right."

"You are one cocky bastard sometimes." She laughed slightly.

"Why do you think I have the belt buckle? Anyway, Twinkie?" He held up the spare Twinkie packet.

"Sure."

**Seems weird but I could have made this fun but being stuck in a lift isn't fun. I just needed to see Booth being a great friend as well as he is a good husband and father to Brennan and the kids. **


	31. Don't Speak

**This is set around June 2017 where Brennan is 6 months pregnant with Harry. I saw Signs in the Silence a few weeks back and an idea struck me a few days ago so I decided to share the idea. And I know I've been a little depressing lately but I need to get some of the negativity out my system.**

Booth and Sweets were at a potential suspect's house. The current case they were working on was the murder of a male in his forties that had been stabbed in the back. The suspect was someone who they know worked with the victim and had an argument with him 48 hours prior to mortem.

The front door opened and Booth presented his badge. "Wendy Parsons? I'm Special Agent Booth and this is Dr Sweets from the FBI. We're here to discuss the murder of Alistair Manniford."

"You better come in." she opened the door and walked into her living room and Booth and Sweets followed her, closing the door. "I had an argument with him a week ago. We worked together as teachers at the local high school. I saw him acting inappropriately with a young girl and I told him that if he didn't hand himself in then I'd go to the police. He then started telling me to mind my own business and that I shouldn't have been lurking around."

"Was he sexually assaulting the girl?" Sweets asked.

"I think he was going to. She looked really frightened or uncomfortable." Wendy answered. "When was he murdered?"

"About two days after your argument. He had been stabbed in the back in an upwards motion." Booth said. "Has anyone you know been acting strange recently?"

"Not really, my daughter has been though." she answered.

"How strange?" Sweets asked.

"She's been wearing over sized clothing and she has taken a lot of showers in the last week. She refuses to go outside and she has barely eaten anything. And this is all within the last week. Do you think that something is wrong?" the mother explained all the strange things her daughter had been showing.

"I may need to see her myself. Don't worry, I'm a psychologist." Sweets said.

"She's in her room and her name is Beth." Wendy said pointing to the staircase. Sweets went upstairs leaving Booth and Wendy on their own. "Do you have any children?"

"Three almost four." Booth answered.

Sweets knocked the door of the teenager's bedroom and opened it slightly to see the girl sitting on the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs and her knees tucked under her chin. "Hello, Beth?" he said stepping in slowly. "I'm Dr Sweets, I work at the FBI." he got closer to the bed. "I need to talk to you about something." she tried to touch her shoulder but she turned sharply and her fist hit the side of his face.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted and Sweets moved back slightly feeling the pain on his cheek.

bxbxbxbxbxb

About two hours later, Booth and Sweets came into the diner and sat next to Brennan and Carlie. "Oh my God, what happened to your face?" Carlie asked looking at the bruise on Sweets' face.

"A young girl hit me when I tried to get her to talk to me." Sweets answered. "She had been acting out of the ordinary according to her mother so when I went to talk to the daughter she hit me saying not to touch her."

"Why would she even do that?" Brennan asked taking a sip of her soup and rubbing her 6-month pregnant stomach. The baby was kicking in her spleen.

"I think she was raped." Sweets answered. "She has most of the side effects." they all looked at him. "I said that a little too casually, didn't I?"

"A little." Booth said.

"Does you think this may have something to do with the murder?" Brennan asked.

"Maybe. The possibilities are that the rape and the murder are purely coincidental or they are connected." said Sweets. "What if the murder was purely self defence?"

"You think that Alistair Manniford raped her and she killed him?" asked Carlie.

"Not on purpose. Maybe. I'm not sure." Booth said. Brennan went quiet and stirred her soup in a thoughtful way.

"I need to get back to work." she said pushing herself away from the table and grabbed her bag.

"Are you sure? You haven't finished you soup." Booth said.

"I'm not hungry anymore." she rushed out as quickly as she could with her bulk.

Booth realised something and clasped his hands to his face. "I cannot believe I forgot about what happened to her." he said.

"We've been talking about rape without even considering what she was feeling." Sweets said. "We haven't been good on the sensitivity recently, have we?" he said to Booth.

"No." they both cringed into their coffees. Booth thought back to the night Brennan told him.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_She looked smaller in his arms and both were trying to wrap their heads around what she tried to do. He felt the tears on his shirt and he gripped her hand tighter._

"_I was in college and I met Riley in seminar where he would pass me notes asking me if I wanted to have drinks with him. I agreed and for two weeks we went on a few dates. But during those two weeks he began to become a little controlling and he was asking where I was all the time and that I should put him above my friends. I confronted him about it and he said he'd stop." Brennan explained through the tears. "One night we went out to a club and after we rented a room at the local motel. I just wanted to go to sleep but he kept grabbing me in places I didn't want him to touch. I tried to shove him off me but… I ended up on the bed." Booth squeezed his eyes shut as soon as he heard the last statement. He instantly knew what that meant and he held her tighter. "4 hours. Each one more painful than the last. I managed to get out of it by telling him we could still be together. I locked myself in my dormitory for 3 days. I didn't communicate with him after that. I couldn't tell anyone and I didn't go to the police. I couldn't go to the police. How would I have been able to explain that I went into the room willingly and that I was in a relationship with him?"_

"_It still counts. You said no and he ignored you. He hurt you." Booth whispered loud enough for her to hear. "Did he… you know?"_

"_He tried to but I started to go into labor and he stopped. He thought that if I had Izzie on my own, I'd die anyway." Booth felt his shirt grown wetter and he nearly started crying himself but kept it together for her sake._

"_I'll kill him." he said._

"_That won't make it better." she smiled slightly._

"_You okay now?"_

"_I'm tired." she said._

"_We need to get you changed then." he sat her up and walked over to the draw and pulled at a t-shirt and shorts for her. He gave the clothes to her and held her hand. "I'm sorry that happened to you. It took some courage to tell me. Can you promise me something? Please don't try and kill yourself without my consent." she let out a small laugh and nodded her head. He hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him tighter._

_And that was the first time she slept in their bed for months._

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth entered his living room and found Brennan lying on the couch with a book on her bump. "Babe, I'm so sorry about earlier. We didn't think." he said sitting next to her.

"It wasn't you. I just kept hearing the word rape and I couldn't stay there." she said sitting up. "I just kept having flashbacks and I ran out. I tried to breathe but when I got home the first thing I did was throw up. Not helped by the changing hormones in my body at this current time."

"I've thought about the night that you told me. I still feel like killing him with my bare hands, and I wouldn't blame the mother if she did kill Alistair Manniford. I've said this before but if anyone hurts either Katy or Izzie then I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"I don't want what happened to me happening to the girls. I want to raise them to make better decisions than we ever did. And the same goes for Parker and this baby. Parker knows his boundaries but sometimes even the most level headed people get carried away."

"I know. He won't do anything stupid."

"And neither will the girls or our son."

"Harry will be a good kid. If he has your brains and my compassion." he rubbed his head a minute and Brennan noticed.

"Have you taken the medication the doctor gave you?" she was referring to the medication that Booth had been given following the tumor he had a couple of months previously. He still got a few headaches but the depth perception in his eyes had returned to normal.

"Yes. I have. Anyway, I need an opinion on whether I should bring in the victim for questioning."

"If she is vital to the case then yes. She might not like being in a room with two strangers, namely yourself and Sweets."

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"Why me?"

"She reminds me of Samantha. The deaf girl from a few years ago. You related to her and maybe you can relate to Beth Parsons."

bxbxbxbxbxb

The next day, they managed to convince Beth Parsons to come in. They had put her in Sweets' office since they didn't want her to feel trapped in the interrogation room. Brennan opened the door and walked in and sat in Sweets' chair. "Hi Beth, I'm Dr Temperance Brennan." the girl stayed silent. "How are you feeling?" more silence. "I understand how you are feeling."

"How would you understand?" Beth asked.

"I was raped by a man I knew and I thought I could trust. What Alistair Manniford did to you was abuse of power as he was a teacher at your school."

"You don't look as though you were raped."

"It was about 20 or so years ago. At the time I didn't tell anyone. Not even the police. I didn't have my parents around at the time so I couldn't tell them. The first person I told was my friend who was also my psychologist trying to help me through a trauma that the same man put me through. The same psychologist that you hit yesterday. I kept that secret up for 16 years and I nearly killed myself as a result. I don't want it happening to anyone else. So you could tell me what happened, I'm not going to tell anyone aside from the FBI agent and the psychologist who met you yesterday."

Beth paused for a while pondering what Brennan had said. "I was at school and Mr Manniford asked me to come into his office for a talk and I agreed. He then tried to talk to me, telling me how pretty I look. I told him that I was uncomfortable and when I tried to get out of the room he held me against the door and locked it. After it happened, I ran home and immediately took a shower and threw up. I felt disgusting, like I brought in on myself."

"I felt the same way. I felt like it was my fault but you need to understand it is never your fault. He hurt you. He abused your trust. I know that this is hard, but did you kill him because of what he did to you?"

"The other day I went to his place and I told him I was going to the police. He then started yelling and he hit me and I fell to the floor. He climbed on top of me and I struggled he tried to undo my buttons and I grabbed for the nearest thing which was one of those fire forks and I stabbed him in the back. I pushed him off and I ran out the house with the fork. We live near a river so I threw it in there. I'm a killer."

"You did it in self defence. You didn't go into the house with the intention of killing him. Under the circumstances it is technically manslaughter."

"You don't get it, I killed a man."

"You did it in self defence and no one is blaming you. I'm not blaming you."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell my mom?"

"I won't tell your mom. I think you should tell your mom when you are ready."

"What are you having?" Beth asked nodding her head towards Brennan's swollen belly.

"A boy. He's my third baby. I have two girls already and an adopted son."

"How do you move on from something like that?"

"You never really do. A part of your mind will block it out eventually but you'll still remember a little of it. You just need to talk to someone who will understand what happened. Never keep it to yourself for too long."

"Thanks." the girl smiled for the first time in days.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So she didn't do it on purpose?" Booth asked Brennan when they were eating dinner by themselves.

"She didn't go to the house with the intention of killing him so no." Brennan answered. She rubbed her stomach and bit her lip.

"You okay?"

"Kicking away. I'm fine." she ate her pasta.

"You feeling okay about all this?"

"I'm fine Booth. I moved on a long time ago. I'm not letting him hurt me anymore."

"Great." Booth smiled and took her hand. "She'll be okay."

"I know."


	32. In Betweens and Afters I

**These are snippets set in between or after the first 6 episodes from Season 7. Hotdog in the Competition and Male in the Mail is the only AU snippets in this. Just to avoid confusion since my version of Booth's father died a lot later. I might do the second half after they air. A few things may be different (i.e. the baby's name, the color of the nursery, Parker and the rest) but that is the beauty of fanfiction. It doesn't always have to relate to canon.**

_During The Memories in the Shallow Grave_

Brennan sat on Booth's couch holding a newspaper up looking at the retail section while Booth was preparing dinner for them in the 'small' kitchen. After discussing it for the entire day, they had decided to get a place together.

Booth smiled when he saw her face so focused on the paper, the way she bit her full lips. "Are you okay Babe?" he asked.

"I'm fine Booth and don't call me Babe." Brennan said looking up at him.

"Are you sure? You did take a nasty fall earlier."

"I know but I didn't fall on my stomach so the baby should be okay as well. Feel for yourself." she said getting up and walking over to him. He placed his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick underneath his hand. He smiled.

"Right little soccer player isn't he?" Booth said.

"Or she. Booth, you know that we have an appointment in a couple of weeks? My 23 week appointment?"

"Yes?" Booth asked raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, it would be nice to know the sex before we move. You know for practical reasons."

"Like clothes, baby's room, stuff like that?" Brennan nodded. "I don't mind if you don't. Are you sure about moving."

"That is the twelfth time you have asked that. You were right. My apartment isn't as homey as this place and we cannot fit four people in here. Unless we put the baby in Parker's room but that wouldn't be fair on Parker as he is growing into his teenage years."

"He's ten."

"But I don't think he'll like a 3-year-old invading his privacy. Boy or girl."

"Fair enough." Booth leaned in to kiss her and she responded. The kiss deepened and Booth turned the oven down and wrapped his arm around her.

"How long have we got?" she asked as he kissed her neck.

"Well, I've turned it down so… 45 minutes." he said and Brennan pulled him towards the bedroom and unfastened his tie and holsters.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_After The Hotdog in the __Competition_

Brennan found Parker sitting on the couch looking at the ultrasound video that she asked the technician to make for her.

"Hey Parker." she said sitting next to him.

"Hi." he answered not looking at her.

"Are you sure you are ok with the idea of having a sister?"

"I'm fine with it, honestly."

"Really? Because I know that it has mainly been you and your father, and occasionally whatever girlfriend he had that weekend, but your sister is going to be a big part of our lives from now on. And that includes you."

"I wanted a sister." he said unexpectedly.

"Pardon?"

"I wanted a sister. Mainly because she'd want or need to be protected. And Dad's getting old so he'd need the extra hand."

"Don't let him hear the words old and Dad in the same sentence. He still thinks he is like that character from Star…something. The one with the shiny light swords."

"Star Wars and I think you mean Lightsabers. Not shiny light swords. I'm not sure which character he was referring to but I don't think it is Obi Wan Kenobi."

"No it was Nan something."

"Han Solo?"

"That is it."

"Maybe we could watch all three films together."

"That would be nice. Have you got the films?"

"In Dad's DVD cabinet. I'll get it because she isn't allowing you to bend down as easily as before." the boy got off the couch and walked over to the cabinet while Brennan lifted herself up and walked into the kitchen and put on the popcorn maker on and pouring the seeds in.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_After The Prince in the Plastic _

Booth and Brennan fell onto the couch following their Nerf gun war out of breath and laughing. Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder and left his other hand on her bump.

"I think we've excited her by jumping her around." Booth chuckled at his daughter's sharp kicking.

"How is that any different from when we have sex?" Brennan chuckled as well.

"Well, she likes excitement I'll give her that." he pulled some of her hair out of her face.

"I think she may be more your child than mine. I think I can connect with her better than I thought before."

"She loves you."

"Booth she is a 30 week old fetus. She doesn't have human emotions yet. She hasn't even met me."

"You haven't met her yet and you love her don't you?"

"I do love her." she rubbed her hand over belly. Booth kissed her head and continued to feel the kicks his baby girl was giving out.

"Anyway, you weren't the only one who bought a gift for our daughter today." Booth got off the couch and walked behind the couch and pulled up a plastic bag from which he revealed a golden brown teddy bear. "I know you said that this was an inaccurate representation of bears but I went on a drive earlier and I found a little shop. I saw the bear and I saw our little girl, with her hair in pig tails and her shiny eyes in little denim overalls, a white t-shirt and stripy tights holding this bear using it as her security blanket. And I just bought it."

"Booth, as much as I don't like the idea of our daughter playing with an unrealistic toy, I have to admit it is rather cute."

"I never thought I'd hear you say cute."

"That may just be the hormones."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_During The Male in the Mail_

Brennan sort of waddled into the diner and found Hank sitting at a table and she sat on the seat in front of him. "Hi Hank." she said.

"Temperance. You just keep getting more beautiful every time I see you." Hank said smiling at her. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than when I saw you last but back then I had morning sickness. You?"

"Ticker's been fine as long as I take my pills. Have you talked to Seeley at all?"

"He's been a little distant today. I keep asking him what is going on but he either shuns me or just says 'nothing'. He said that you had talked to him today. Since then he has been like I described."

"Joseph sent me a letter earlier in the week."

"Wait Booth's father?"

"Yes. His liver is failing. All that alcohol has finally caught up with him. He said that he wanted to see the boys and I."

"Do you want them to see him?"

"A part of me doesn't but he's their father and they have a choice on whether they want to see him."

"I understand. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, however I need you to be there for him. He doesn't handle stuff relating to his father well and right now he needs someone who loves him and who will be there to help him."

"I don't see how I can help him."

"He loves you more than anything save Parker and your daughter. Show that you love him as well. Hold him and wait for him to talk to you." he gave her a smile and Brennan smiled back.

"Ok, I promise."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_After The Twist in the Twister_

Brennan lay on her bed with her swollen ankles propped up on a pillow, her back resting on a couple of pillows watching Booth's television. She was really tired but couldn't get to sleep. She had tried reading, watching non-stressful television and her breathing exercises. No luck.

"Booth." she called to the living room. She heard some movement and Booth opened the door wearing his boxers and t-shirt.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I cannot get to sleep." she complained.

"Have you tried everything?"

"Yes, but Kaitlyn keeps kicking me in the kidneys and I have to keep getting up to use the bathroom." he walked over to the bed and began to rub her stomach in smooth circles. Usually this would settle the baby down but it had to be Booth's hands.

"We should come up with a little nickname for her. We cannot keep calling her Kaitlyn for her whole life." he said.

"I don't really like Lyn. It sounds too harsh for a small baby. We could informally call her Katy or Kate. That sounds nicer."

"Well at least that is sorted." he smiled as the baby went to sleep. "What if I rubbed your feet would that help?"

"Maybe. You can try." Booth grabbed one of her feet and rubbed the soles in small circles similar to her belly massage.

"Is that ok?" he asked.

"Yes. My feet have been aching all day."

"Does it make up for what happened yesterday?"

"Not quite. But I find that your willingness to help me when I am uncomfortable is rather soothing." he moved to the other foot and repeated the motion.

"I got you one of those pregnancy pillows. It's suppose to help you feel more comfortable during the third trimester."

"Thank you." she said. "A bit late since I am 33 weeks but maybe if we have another baby, I could use it for the whole third trimester."

"Have you planned out our life or something?"

"Well, I have thought about having more children after Kaitlyn is born, but we should leave it for a while after." she yawned.

"Sounds good." he said as he watched her fall asleep. he pulled the bed sheet over her before leaving the pregnancy pillow on the bed in case she needed it. A small kiss on her head and Booth turned off the light and the TV.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_After The Crack in the Code_

Brennan was sitting around the island in Booth's kitchen with Angela who had sketched some designs for the baby's room, Parker's room, Brennan and Booth's room and the rest of the house.

"Okay, so what I was thinking for the baby's room was purple walls rather than pink. Purple is a more settling color and it is less gender stereotypical." Brennan explained. "While I want my daughter to have an element of fantasy, I don't want her to overindulged to the point where she believes them."

"So where does Santa Clause come into it?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. When we tell her the truth, we'll explain it to her calmly so that she understands why we lied to her. Also what I think would be nice is small butterflies on the wall. But the blue ones to suit the color scheme."

"You mean the polyommatus icarus? Because I think Hodgins has one I could make a stencil out of."

"The rest of the furniture will be white if that is any help at all."

"That is helpful. Do you think Booth and Wendell will finish in time for the baby?"

"It does need a lot of work but they've managed to convince Hodgins, Dr Edison and Sweets into helping out. if they work on a room one week and bring in some professionals it should be done by the time Katy is born." Brennan's eyes shot up when she realised that she had revealed her daughter's name.

"Katy?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, It's shot for Kaitlyn. K-A-I-T-L-Y-N. Booth and I chose it two weeks ago. We have a full name. Kaitlyn Sarah Addison Booth. Booth chose Addison while I chose Sarah. It just flowed."

"So her name is 'Pure Princess Son of Adam A Place where a Phone is'?" Angela smiled a little and Brennan laughed.

"That is my daughter's name. I chose Sarah because Booth keeps referring to her as 'My Little Princess', I don't know why he chose Addison though."

"Addison, Addy?"

"Booth named our daughter after Zach?"

"Possibly. Booth knew that Zach meant a lot to you so he wanted to honor that."

"Zach meant a lot to me. And I'm glad Booth chose it. It's a nice name."

"It's a beautiful name. Maybe I can paint her name in blue letters on her door."

"That would be amazing Ange. And I want you and Hodgins to be her Godparents."

"What? You are getting Kaitlyn baptised?"

"I haven't told Booth yet so keep it a secret."

"It's ok. It'll be between you and me." Angela said tapping her nose.

**I just watched Prisoner in the Pipe while finishing this. (Spoilers) How cute is little Christine. I had my hesitations about the name but when Brennan said it I nearly cried. But I still want to keep Katy's name. It just saves a load of hassle. :)**


	33. Deny, Deny, Deny

**A continuation on the Wendell and Carlie story in 2016 and Booth decides to talk to Wendell at this to try and stop Wendell blocking out what happened.**

Booth was on the lookout for Brennan but Angela said she was collecting the girls from the day centre. It had been a couple of weeks since Booth had been stuck in the lift with Carlie and saw her breakdown over the loss of the baby, and Booth had seen her again but she had said that Wendell was shutting out. So Booth walked into Limbo and found Wendell looking at a bone in the quiet.

"Hey Buddy. You feeling okay?" Booth said as he walked to the opposite side of the table.

"Fine. There is some damage which I could determine as cause of death, if that as the reason you are here." Wendell said not looking up.

"No, I was here to pick Bones up but I thought I would go and talk to you since we haven't spoken in a while. Are you sure you are fine? You don't look it." Silence. "This is about what happened isn't it?"

"What exactly happened then Booth?"

"The woman you love lost a baby and she nearly died. And you're acting as if it never happened."

"Booth, what are you trying to say?"

"You have a right to be upset and angry. It was your baby as well."

"I know. I just… I cannot process it. You know, one day I'm getting some of the best news I have heard in a long time, next I'm looking at a hospital bed. And I wasn't there for her. She was on her own."

"She wasn't." Brennan said standing at the door with 2-year-old Izzie on her hip. "I was with her the whole time. And during that whole time she never said she hated you or anything against you. But then again her body nearly went into shock due to the blood loss so she couldn't really say anything. But even if she could she wouldn't have said anything bad."

"I meant emotionally Dr B, but thanks." Wendell gave a half-smile.

"I cannot really relate to your situation, since I haven't lost a baby but I know what it feels like to think that you lost one." Brennan said handing Izzie to Booth. "Twice in fact. You feel helpless because you think you cannot stop it; angry because something has been taken away from you that means a lot; hurt because you feel you don't know how to deal with those emotions which in turn becomes denial."

"That that is with any death, not just a baby. I still feel anger towards my dad. You're just angry at yourself because you felt as though you couldn't help her. If you really want to blame someone, blame the guy who killed the victim that made you go out to the crime scene. He won't care." Booth said removing a piece of the skeleton out of Izzie's hand before she chewed on it. "All she wants to do is talk to you about it. While in the lift she really broke down. I don't know how she started - mainly because I was punching the speaker at the time - but it was gut retching for me to see her like that. All she needs is to talk to you and mainly a hug."

After an extremely long pause, Wendell asked, "Where is Carlie?"

"Park I think." Brennan said and Wendell rushed off. "Do you think we've done it?"

"We'll see." Booth answered.

**I could have done this as a separate story but I'm trying to break a habit of writing one shots and then turning them into stories. There is one more part and it does end happier.**


	34. Denial, Anger, Depression, Accecptance

**Last part of the C/W story and I'm just going to leave it with a glimmer of hope. (2016)**

Wendell opened the door to the apartment having spent the last couple of hours running around for Carlie since she wasn't at the park, the diner or the lab. This was the last place he thought she'd be and walked into their bedroom to find her asleep.

_'Oh thank God'_ He thought_._

He walked over to the bed and gently shook her awake. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said groggily while sitting up. "What are you doing home so early?"

"We need to talk." He moved to the opposite side of bed next to her.

"About what?"

"You know. Dr B and Booth gave me a kick up the ass to do this."

"Ok, how did you feel about the baby once you knew that it was gone?"

"Hurt. For you and for me. But mainly anger. Not at you but myself and the universe and biology. The universe mainly because it could only be us that this happens to. Biology because it just so happened to implant in the tube. And myself for not being there. I could have said no to going to the crime scene."

"You had to. It's your job so I don't really blame you. I never blamed you for anything during this. Never said a bad word."

"You were too shocked to even think about that. I wouldn't blame you for it if you did."

"I know. But you don't think about stuff like that when you are in mind searing pain."

"Fair point."

"I never felt more scared in my life. Not even Mason Harper came close to that. And that was bloody terrifying. That is how I felt. And when I was in that lift the other week, I completely lost all control. I think the three hours of silence, the elevator music and the Booth smashing the speaker, it all just hit me and I broke down and it took me about 15 minutes to stop. And Booth didn't leave me there he tried to help but the pain was still there 7 hours later. Still is now." She dropped her head to his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her in response. "This is not something that goes away overnight, no matter how many times you try to deny it or say that it happens."

"Then again it takes time to process it. Takes even longer to accept it."

"True. Maybe the universe won't be such a bitch in the future with us."

"Depends on whether you want to try or not."

"Trying brings on too much stress, which doesn't help in our line of work."

"So, we let things fall into place?"

"Yeah." She gave a small smile and he gave a long hard kiss on the top of the head.


	35. Miss America

**Set in June 2017, the team encounter Booth temporary partner while Brennan is hugely pregnant in the lab causing some jealousy from Brennan, Angela and Carlie. Scalpel threats and glove snapping await.**

Lynn Minors was a tall, attractive, smart and confidant. And she had been placed with Booth as a partner while Brennan was pregnant. Her doctor had told her to take it easy so she couldn't assist of arrests, interviews etc.

Lynn had taken the oppttunity to introduce herself to the lab. As soon as Brennan clasped eyes on the woman in front of her, her stomach or the baby turned. "Hi, I'm Agent Minors. I'm with Agent Booth on the next few cases."

"Dr Temperance Brennan. I'm am still technically partner liaison to _Special _Agent Booth. I'm also his wife." Brennan said sounding unimpressed with the fairly young agent.

"Oh, I am glad to be working with you." Lynn held out her hand but slowly pulled it away when Brennan didn't respond. "So, um, what do you do with Special Agent Booth?"

"I examine the decomposed remains to determine the cause of death and to help establish the back story. I also assist in interviewing suspects, which in the current time in my pregnancy is dangerous and that is why you are here, is it not?"

"It is. So is it ok if I go and look around?"

"Sure." Brennan walked away towards her office.

The observers on the platform watched as the brunette woman walked around. "So, new FBI girl." Angela said. "She is hot."

"Is she? I suppose she is. Not overly hot but attractive." Carlie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Bren doesn't look comfortable around her."

"That may just be the fact a fetus sitting on her bladder but I see your point. Young attractive woman is partnered with your husband. You're bound to feel jealous."

"How's your fetus by the way?"

"Making me feel like I've been hit by a bus in the morning, but fine. Back to this FBI woman, is that her talking to Hodgins?" Angela turned around to see Lynn talking to Hodgins laughing slightly.

"And there is the jealousy." Angela said under her breath snapping her glove. "Oh and there is Wendell."

"What?" Carlie moved over to where Angela was and saw her partner talking to Lynn as well. They were both laughing slightly.

"How do you feel?" Angela asked.

"Like I want to grab a scalpel and give her a similar haircut to Wendell's."

"What's wrong with Wendell's hair?"

"Nothing. It suits him but not her."

"Wow, jealousy doesn't look good on you."

"Is it suppose to look good on me?"

"It's not suppose to look good on anyone. Come on. Let's go and see Bren and avoid Miss America." they walked to Brennan's office to find the anthropologist lying on the couch reading a file.

"I suppose you have met Agent Minors." Brennan said.

"Not really. I don't like her though." Angela said.

"Why?"

"We don't feel comfortable about her being around our men." Carlie said sitting in the chair by Brennan's desk.

"Is she flirtatious?" Brennan asked.

"Not really." Angela said. "It's just that I feel as though because she is young, attractive, single-"

"We don't know she's single." Carlie pointed out.

"Ok, maybe single, smart and she makes them laugh… he might settle for someone whose not had to shove three kids out. A consequence that has left me with extremely saggy breasts for a woman of my age." Angela said.

"I kind of have the same problem… only without the saggy breasts." Carlie said.

"I actually feel the same way about all this. I know Booth would never leave me for some skinny, average sized chest, dark eyed, thin lipped-"

"Brennan." Angela said.

"Yes Angela?"

"Can we skip pass the description of Miss America and get to the point?"

"Sure. I know that Booth would never leave me for her but I also didn't think 13 years ago that I'd be married to him and have children with him and I'm worried that if she continues to be in a partnership with him, he'll lose that love he had for me and give it to her."

"You know what. We are going home, putting on a stupid romantic comedy and indulging ourselves in a never ending supply of chocolate." Angela said. "Usually I would suggest tequila but that went out the window 3 months ago."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_Hodgins residence_

About 5 hours later, the girls had finished three movies and were on the fourth: Dirty Dancing. The boys came into the room and saw that the coffee table covered in DVD cases, popcorn and giant candy bars. "Hey, why did you all rush off in a hurry?" Hodgins asked.

"No particular reason aside from Miss America." Carlie said nonchalantly.

"Who's Miss America?" Wendell asked.

"Agent Lynn Minors." Angela answered.

"Why did she say anything to you?" Booth asked.

"Not to these two but I had a conversation with her earlier and I didn't feel comfortable around her." Brennan said.

"Uncomfortable how?" Booth asked sounding really concerned.

"Jealous uncomfortable. Mainly because of you and her being work partners, I felt as though I was being replaced." Brennan answered.

"Replaced professionally or personally?" Booth said.

"Both." Brennan said bluntly.

"So you two rushed her here to cheer her up right?" Hodgins said.

"Not exactly." Angela said. "We weren't too comfortable with the idea of her either."

"Yeah, I actually wanted to give her a haircut with a scalpel." Carlie said. "That is how bad it was."

"You were all jealous?" Wendell asked trying to resist the urge to laugh.

"It isn't funny." all the girls said in annoyance.

"Sorry." Wendell said. "Look why would you think that I would want to be with her instead of you?" he asked Carlie.

"Because I'm going to get fat sooner or later and my breasts will become saggy." she replied.

"My reasoning was that my breasts were already saggy." Angela said before Hodgins could ask her reason.

"You know my reasoning Booth so don't expect me to answer." Brennan said.

"We're being a little ridiculous aren't we?" Angela asked.

"A tiny bit but I want to know where Miss America comes from." Hodgins said.

"She looks like she has just won the Miss America pageant or could be a past winner. Like I thought Hannah looked like a Barbie Doll. Hence why I secretly called her 'Bagdad Barbie'." Angela said.

"In all fairness, she did look like a Barbie Doll. All smiley and in very little clothing." Carlie said.

"Anyway, back to the point." Brennan said. "What we felt today was completely irrational and we're sorry if we worried you."

"Nah, its fine." Booth said and the boys sat in front of the couch.

"Besides if you had gotten to know her before running away, you might have found out she is a lesbian." Hodgins said.


	36. Lent

**Lent, a time where people go crazy due to deprivation of the things they need. In this Hodgins, Booth and Sweets a forced to give up something that they really don't want to: football, conspiracy theories and… being Sweets. Set in 2014**

When Cam had came up with the charity jar for Lent, a lot of people had been willing to take part to help the Special Care Baby Unit as a thank you for helping with baby Izzie. It had been 3 weeks. 3 weeks since they had agreed to do this.

Booth had agreed to give up football, which had caused him to miss three games, but he had managed to distract himself by trying to finish the tree house he had promised to build his 2-year-old daughter ages ago but hadn't had the chance to finish it due to work and other stuff. But now there was a very important match coming up and he needed to see it, but being a good Catholic and sticking to his promise to Brennan, Angela, Cam and God, he couldn't watch it. But he was struggling since it listening to the radio counted.

Hodgins agreed to give up conspiracy theories. Bit difficult when you see a case which is riddled with them. He had taken to just working on his bug experiments rather than getting involved in the case. Not that he was religious. It was because the last case that was riddled with conspiracies and Hodgins had jumped at every conspiracy and even performed an experiment that had nearly injured Colin Fisher as a result, just to prove that his theory was correct. But like Booth he was struggling.

Sweets on the other hand… was failing. I fact he was coming close to Fisher (who in turn promised to be positive- only without the foul tea) in the amount of dollars he had given to the charity jar. Booth already had paid $100 at the beginning out of Christian charity and because he felt they deserved the money as it was his daughter they helped and Hodgins had paid $5, because he had failed. Sweets had paid $35 because he couldn't resist sticking his nose in.

"I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Hodgins yelled through the Lab causing some laughter to come from Cam, Brennan and Clark who were on the platform. Hodgins stormed up with a face like thunder and slammed $10 on the table. "I'm sorry but something needs to be said. If this body really is who we think it is… then that means that the Russian Government is out to get us!"

"He's cracked. Absolutely cracked." Cam said.

"I concur, Dr Hodgins, have you lost your pebbles?" Brennan asked.

"It's marbles." Clark said.

"I may as well have considering I had been forced into this thing. I would have given the money anyway without being succumbed to this." Hodgins said.

"Maybe this was a little cruel towards him. In all fairness a lot of us paid before we even agreed to do this." Brennan said.

"It was just more fun this way. Poor Sweets has paid $35 because he cannot keep his flaming nose out." Cam said.

"At least Booth has kept his promise on football. At least the majority of the tree house is finished because I think Booth will have an aneurysm if Katy asks him if it finished one more time." Brennan said.

"Katy cannot be annoying to Booth. She's 'Daddy's Little Princess'." Cam said giving a half smile.

"I know. But sometimes she exhausts him as well." Brennan said. "Look Dr Hodgins, we know that asking you to give up your ridiculous obsessions was a bit much-"

"A bit?" Hodgins asked.

"-but there was no stopping you from pulling out. You just would have had to pay a $50 fine for it." Brennan finished her sentence.

Hodgins pulled out another $40 and put that on top of the $10 he put down earlier and skulked away.

"He took that better than I thought he would." Clark said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Booth, I got that meat you like for dinner and- what the hell Booth!" Brennan exclaimed when she saw Booth with Izzie on his lap and Sweets on the couch watching FOOTBALL.

"Um… it's Good Friday?" Booth said. "And this was Monday's game."

"I cannot believe that you broke your promise. You are a catholic. I thought that you had to stop on Easter Sunday." Brennan said.

"It ended yesterday." Booth said with an innocent smile on his face.

"So how much did we raise?" Sweets asked changing the conversation.

"Well, with the $300 we had at the start…$658. Hodgins gave us a last minute boost. And as promised, We all agreed to double the takings so we have $1316." Brennan said with a smile on her face.

"Wow that is great." Booth said standing up and hugging her without crushing the 6-month-old.

"I know. And it is a great way to say thank you to the SCBU at the hospital." she stroked Izzie's cheek and the baby gave a smile in response. "So who's winning?"

"Bears with 5 minutes to go." Sweets said and Booth and Brennan sat down.


	37. StakeOut: Day I

**(2014) A stake out, Booth, Sweets, all night in a car. Mainly dialogue. Just a really silly story involving boys just being boys. First of a three-part.**

_21:16_

SWEETS: So… if we weren't in a relationship, which celebrity woman would you sleep with?

BOOTH: Easy… Katherine Heigl. You?

SWEETS: Jennifer Aniston. She always look hot.

BOOTH: Agreed but we shouldn't reveal them to either Bones or Lisa.

SWEETS: Agreed. Though I have to admit Penelope Cruz is muy guapa. It's Spanish for very hot.

BOOTH: You are taking exoticism to a whole new level.

SWEETS: Hispanic women have a very sexy accent.

BOOTH: I understand; when Bones somethings rolls the R's I… actually never mind.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_22:34_

BOOTH: He is clearly guilty. Sometimes your psychological crap makes me want to hit you. You say one thing then when proven wrong you still are not willing to admit that you are wrong.

SWEETS: Ok, thanks.

BOOTH: You never consider another- wait what?

bxbxbxbxbxb

_23:28_

BOOTH: So what do you think?

SWEETS: Well, it may benefit you if you go and watch a ballet performance. It may influence you to become more cultural.

BOOTH: But I have a Flyers game that night.

SWEETS: You do have a DVR right?"

BOOTH: Yeah.

SWEETS: Problem solved.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_00:18_

BOOTH: A full house is a three of a kind and a pair, such as K-K-K-5-5.

SWEETS: So what is a flush?

BOOTH: A flush is a hand where all of the cards are the same suit, such as J-8-5-3-2, all of spades.

SWEETS: So what is better to have a flush or a full house?

BOOTH: Full house.

SWEETS: Do you want a game? I have cards.

BOOTH: I'm a degenerate gambler Sweets.

SWEETS: No bets. Maybe a contest to see who wins the most?

BOOTH: Fine but I'll cream you.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_01:09_

SWEETS: Ha! Four of a kind. That's 6 to me and 8 to you.

BOOTH: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just deal the next hand.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_02:45_

BOOTH: You know if you spent less time focusing on trying to get your gun out and more time tying your shoe laces, you would not be likely to fall down the stairs and end up with a broken leg.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_03:23_

SWEETS: How long do we have to wait they come out?

BOOTH: Don't know. 10 minutes, 5 years… a century.

SWEETS: I'm not going to get any younger. And I missed out on potential sex tonight.

BOOTH: Too much information. But I understand your point.

SWEETS: How is everything in the bedroom since you two got married?

BOOTH: Fine Sweets. Could not have been better.

SWEETS: So is it okay?

BOOTH: Why are you so interested in my sex life?

SWEETS: I'm struggling to find something that would work… sexually. Can I have some help?

BOOTH: I am not giving you any of my personal moves. Have you asked Hodgins?

SWEETS: Yes. He said the exact same thing.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_04:54_

SWEETS: All I can say is in the future, technology may be more advanced at since I had to show you how to work an IPad, it may be a little difficult for you to handle.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_05:27_

BOOTH: Look he isn't here. We'll go home and then sleep for the entire day and then return in the evening.

SWEETS: What ever happened to FBI agents not quitting.

BOOTH: There is a real need when we need sleep.


	38. StakeOut: Day II

**The next part in the stake out with Booth and Sweets and they are back… and just doing random things. (2014). Again mainly dialogue.**

_21:34_

SWEETS: So have you talked to Dr Brennan about the ballet?"

BOOTH: Yes. Turns out one of the dancers with a fancy Russian name fell sick which means me and Wendell, peanuts and beer.

SWEETS: Can I join?

BOOTH: If you want. So what are we going to do for the next few hours?

bxbxbxbxbxb

_22:12_

SWEETS: I'm telling you in a fight between a caveman and a brain surgeon, the surgeon would win.

BOOTH: All the caveman needs to do is whack the surgeon out cold.

SWEETS: But the surgeon has the intelligence and the cunning.

BOOTH: The heart is not in it. To do a fight like that you have to have a heart.

SWEETS: A caveman's brain is still primitive though. The surgeon is highly evolved.

BOOTH: Ok, in a fight, it is all about heart. Yes you can plan your next move with your brain but it'll take heart to be certain the decision is right.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_23:45_

BOOTH: Sweets, you're snoring.

SWEETS: I'm not.

BOOTH: Then what is that little drool mark on the window then?

bxbxbxbxbxb

_00:34_

SWEETS: Lisa, let go I have work to do.

BOOTH: Sweets, wake up. Actually.

SWEETS: You never call me Sweets. You know my my name is love muffin.

BOOTH: Ace black mail material.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_01:23_

SWEETS: Booth what have you written on my head?

BOOTH: Nothing.

SWEETS: You've written 'cave man always wins' in a black marker.

BOOTH: No I didn't.

SWEETS: I swear you are 12 instead of 42.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_02:32_

BOOTH: Has it still no come off yet?

SWEETS: Of course not.

BOOTH: Well you now know the moral of the story.

SWEETS: No what is that?

BOOTH: Don't fall asleep while on a stake out.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_03:12_

BOOTH: _(In song) _I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouche. Scaramouche. Will you do the  
>Fandango?<p>

SWEETS: _(In a similar tune) _Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me

BOTH: _(In song) _Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo Figaro - magnifico

bxbxbxbxbxb

_04:08_

SWEETS: So it is agreed? You on the drums, Hodgins is on electric guitar, Wendell on bass, me on keyboard and a woman on lead vocals?

BOOTH: You do know that convincing them to join our rock band is going to be difficult?

SWEETS: I know but do you think that is a good band?

BOOTH: Yes, but convincing them is will not be easy.

SWEETS: So we'll go through with it?

BOOTH: Sure it is a really cool idea.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_05:23_

SWEETS: So that is our set list?

BOOTH: Yeah, not a bad one I admit.

SWEETS: Well should we go home?

BOOTH: May as well.


	39. StakeOut: Day III

**(2014) Last part in the stake-out. Again dialogue.**

_21:32_

SWEETS: Third night on the job. Hopefully we should get some information.

BOOTH: Let's hope. Got the coffee?

SWEETS: Yes why?

BOOTH: Did you manage to get that pen off your head?

bxbxbxbxbxb

_22:09_

BOOTH: Batman. Has the strength and the agility.

SWEETS: But Captain America has similar qualities.

BOOTH: Captain America was injected with steroids.

SWEETS: Batman has his underwear over his pants.

BOOTH: So does Captain America.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_23:56_

SWEETS: Should we order pizza, I'm hungry?

BOOTH: What pizza place is open at midnight?

SWEETS: The ones for nightclubs.

BOOTH: Fair enough have you got a number?

bxbxbxbxbxb

_00:45_

BOOTH: I have to admit, midnight pizza is better than pizza at dinner.

SWEETS: Told you so. We need to do pizza nights. Not just you and me, everyone.

BOOTH: Who is going to be up at midnight?

SWEETS: No I meant that just in general.

BOOTH: That is a good idea.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_01:26_

SWEETS: I don't think it is ridiculous that you should read some more diverse literature.

BOOTH: But chick-lit?

SWEETS: I have read them to gain an insight into the female mind.

BOOTH: But they are generally sexist towards both men and women.

SWEETS: While I agree with you, there are some books that disagree with your opinion. I have read this writer who writes about darker themes than what they portray on the cover. Remember, never judge a book by its cover.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_02:36_

BOOTH: No way Sweets.

SWEETS: Why not?

BOOTH: I'm a 42-year- old father of three. My bachelor party was bad enough.

SWEETS: I'm not suggesting we go to a strip bar.

BOOTH: What was the place?

SWEETS: Legs Eleven.

BOOTH: You may want to Google that.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_03:12_

SWEETS: We should do a talent show.

BOOTH: What?

SWEETS: We can form our band for it.

BOOTH: Yeah, remember when I said that it will take some convincing? Talent show is going to be even more difficult.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_04:14_

SWEETS: Are you sure I did not have sex with that stripper?

BOOTH: She said you and her didn't however the events of that night were still unclear despite the pictures.

SWEETS: If any of us get married again, we are not doing a night out like that.

BOOTH: Agreed. Though I have to say if we do go on a night out, we are putting you on a leash.

SWEETS: You won't but the stripper might.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_05:28_

SWEETS: Booth, are you sure that we have the right address?

BOOTH: Yes. I checked it 89 times.

SWEETS: Who wrote down the address?

BOOTH: Agent Carling.

SWEETS: Have you got it?

BOOTH: Yeah.

SWEETS: Is that a 7… or a 9?

BOOTH: What?

SWEETS: Is that supposed to be a 7 or a 9?

BOOTH: Crap.

SWEETS: We've been here for three nights for nothing?

BOOTH: Don't blame me, blame Agent Carling. He has a very bad penmanship. We haven't wasted 3 entire nights.

SWEETS: Right but he owes us big time.

BOOTH: Agreed. Come on lets go back to our women.

**Typical. :D**


	40. Spain

**Just after Somewhere Only we Know (2017) where B&B take the kids, including baby Harry, to Spain. Just a day on the beach.**

"Katy don't run too far!" Booth yelled to his daughter as she ran across the beach to grab the ball Parker had kicked to her.

The Booth family were in Spain for a family vacation. Something they all needed following the car accident that resulted in baby Harry to be delivered and Izzie to have a head operation. Izzie was required to to take it easy so she wasn't playing football with her siblings. Instead she was leaning against her father's arm.

"Booth she'll be fine." Brennan said bouncing Harry to try and settle him.

"I know, but this is a very long stretch of beach for a 5-year-old." Booth said kissing her head. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. The sea air is doing me good." Brennan answered with a lopsided smile. "How's Izzie?"

"She's tired."

"Maybe we should get her an ice cream or something to drink."

"Bones, she had a very serious head injury. She just needs some rest."

"Maybe you are right."

"I am right."

"She can lean on me. Why don't you play with Parker and Katy?"

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." she smiled and Booth kissed her head while Izzie leaned over to her mother's arm and Booth got up and ran towards the kids. "How does your head feel?"

"Bit sore." Izzie replied quietly. "I want to play with Parker and Katy."

"I know but you heard what Dr Jefferson said."

"I did. Can you ask Daddy to get me a drink?"

"Yeah. Booth!"

"YEAH?" Booth yelled back.

"Can you get us a drink?"

"Sure what do you want?"

"What do you want Iz?"

"Coke."

"Coke." Brennan repeated to Booth who gave her thumbs up. "Tell you what; I and your father will take you out for dinner tonight. Let you have some fries and a burger."

"Can I have ice cream as well?"

"If you want." Brennan smiled twirling her daughter's dark hair. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes, and I love you too."

"And I am never going to let you get hurt again."

"I promise I won't get hurt again."

**Been meaning to do this for ages, but got distracted by writing other ideas and well… Halloween and Christmas. Sort of doing them before I lose time.**


	41. Inbetweens and Afters II

**This is the second part of my in between and afters of the episodes from season 7 but still within this world so Christine is still called Kaitlyn (just to save a whole load of hassle) and she was delivered in the car instead of the barn and the Parker issue was handled a little differently. This may contain a bit of half arsed smut ;). Episodes 7-10**

_After the Prisoner in the Pipe_

"You okay Booth?" Brennan asked when she rolled onto her side on her hospital bed to find Booth staring at their newborn baby daughter in her little cot.

"Yes, I just cannot believe that she's here at last." he said with a small smile on his face.

The baby was breathing in even paces and was snoozing. "Remember a few weeks ago when you asked me why I couldn't admit there was a mystery to life? I think I found it." she smiled.

"She is absolutely gorgeous."

"She is beautiful. I know it sounds bias and as a scientist I am not allowed to be; but she is stunning."

"I'm completely screwed when she hits 15."

"Why?"

"Because she is going to get a lot of admirers and I may not be able to stop it."

"Maybe you should wait until Katy hits 15 to see if your hypothesis is correct."

"I am not letting her get touched until she's… well never." Booth picked his daughter up and held her protectively.

"We are not going through this conversation again."

"We damn well ain't. Are we Princess?" he cooed to his baby girl. Brennan smiled watching the father of her baby dote on his daughter. "You don't know how long I have wanted a little girl." he said mainly to Brennan.

"A very long time?"

"Yeah."

"Parker said that he wanted a sister so he can help you protect her. Is that why you wanted a girl?"

"Partially. I don't know why I just wanted a little girl who looks like you. Since the day I met you. When I fell in love with you." he gave half smile and Brennan responded with the same smile.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_After the Bump in the Road_

"Hey Agent Booth." Sweets said as he entered Booth's office. Booth jumped from behind his desk hastily.

"Sweets, did you want something?"

"Umm… I wondered if you needed me to accompany you on the interview." Sweets asked looking confused.

"I asked Shaw to do the interview instead of me. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on so I cannot do it but if you want to interview then go ahead." Booth answered.

"Ok, that will… that will… I'm sorry Agent Booth I seem to hear gurgling." Sweets said when he heard some little squeaky noises from behind Booth's desk. Booth closed his eyes in frustration and bent down to reveal baby Katy. "Is there a particular reason as to why you have your 7-week-old daughter behind your desk when she should be in day care along with Michael?"

"I…I'm… I missed her." the agent/daddy revealed. "It was easy when Bones was on maternity leave because the house was nearby and I could see her anytime I liked but since Bones has gone back to work I have to drive over to the Jeffersonian to see her. I mean look at her." he said and Katy gave Sweets a little smile with a wink.

"How did you even sneak her in?"

"A lot of the other agents understood and let me take her into the office. I'm just hiding her from Hacker."

"Booth, you have to take her to the day care. I understand that since you never really had a chance to spend time with Parker when he was an infant and now that you have a new baby, who is permanent in your life, you feel attached to her. However she needs to be in the day care centre because your occupation is rather dangerous for a young child." Sweet said calmly and Booth looked at his daughter's soft brown eyes while she let out little sound and she tugged on his tie.

"Maybe you are right." Booth said. He picked up the car seat from the floor behind the desk and clipped her in. "Come on Katy. Let's get you to day care so you can play with Michael."

"Booth she can barely hold her head up let alone play with Michael who is 9 months her senior."

"Shall we tell Uncle Sweets to shut up before I punch him?" Booth cooed to Katy who giggled in response.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_After The Do in the Don't_

Booth had managed to lull Katy back to sleep and gently placed her back in the crib before tip toeing out of the nursery into his and Brennan's bedroom to see the bed empty but the ice cream on the side.

"Bones?" he called in a quiet whisper in an attempt not to wake the slumbering baby next door.

"I'm in the bathroom." she called back. "I'll be a minute just make yourself comfortable."

Removed his shirt and his t-shirt and stripped his jeans off and his socks. Taking a spoon he had a bite of the ice cream before looking up and finding his Bones leaning against the bathroom door in the negligee he had bought her. That is when he felt the blood rush to his groin. The cups emphasised her rounded mangoes causing Booth to almost drool.

"Like what you see?" Brennan asked with a seductive grin.

"Oh. God. Yes." Booth exclaimed before Brennan walked over to him and using one finger pushed him on to his back and straddled his hips. This was going to be a fun and long night.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_After Warrior in the Wuss_

"Hey are they both asleep?" Booth asked walking into the kitchen where Brennan was making a camomile tea.

"Yeah, Parker fell asleep in Katy's room and she took her anti-biotic. He's been watching her for the last hour and I haven't had the heart to move him." Brennan answered sitting at the table.

"Rough day huh?"

"It was just a mild fever Booth, she'll be fine. Parker, I am really concerned about however."

"He was just angry at Rebecca, not us."

"You don't look too happy with her either."

"She tells my son that I won't love him now I have a new baby, of course I'm going to be pissed."

"I heard. Booth, did you actually mean it when you said you were applying for full custody?"

"Yes. I know that it's a long shot but she's prevented me from seeing Parker so many times that he actually resents her."

"I suppose we have a good chance. We have a stable home, occupations, family life. Plus I think Parker would be really into the idea."

"You think?"

"I know." Do you think that he having to rush her to the hospital on his own may affect him?"

"He might become a little over protective but that is role as an older brother."

"He'll be a good brother. Besides, he made a present for Katy."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, he managed to salvage the mess that he had done in his room and made a mobile out of the photos and he managed to use the motor from the car to make it spin. Katy loves it."

"I suppose I'd better go and see them." Booth got up and walked upstairs into Katy's bedroom and saw his son leaning over the crib, asleep and Katy, equally passed out, in the crib. He also saw the mobile and it was still spinning. He gently shook Parker awake and the pre-teen slowly woke.

"Are you here to tell me off?" Parker murmured groggily.

"No, you were leaving a drool mark on the sheets." Booth laughed.

"Are you mad at me?"

"A little because you decided to throw a fit rather than tell us however I'm passed that. I'm just glad the two of you are alright."

"Have you spoken to Mom?"

"Yeah. I said that I was going to try and get you to live with me permanently."

"As in forever?"

"Well, until you leave for college."


	42. Brotherly Advice

**This is set about 2037 (yeah that is the furthest into the future I have written), Izzie, 23, has to ask big brother Parker, 35, for some advice.**

"Hey Parker, your sister is here and she needs to talk to you." someone said knocking on the door of the research lab Parker worked in.

Never one to pass the opportunity to help either of his sisters, Parker said "Sure let her in." That is when he knew that Izzie would need more help than he expected. She had walked in and looked as though she had literally sprung a leak because her cheeks were dripping with tears. "Oh God. Izzie." he said getting up and gave her a massive hug. "What's wrong?"

"You may need to sit down." Izzie said through the tears and slightly muffled against her brother's shoulder. Parker let go and sat on the table. "Ok, remember when I broke up with Dale a couple of weeks ago?"

"A little. Has he tried to hurt you?" Parker asked

"No. I'm 6 weeks pregnant. And I have no clue about what to do."

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"I think 4 tests makes me certain."

"Sorry. Does anyone else know?"

"No. What am I supposed to do?"

"Honestly a lot of things I can answer but I have no idea how to answer this."

"You helped Katy."

"To be honest she decided to keep Leah. I was too busy plotting Michael's murder." this made Izzie laugh a little. "It is completely your decision and I'll be there whatever you decide."

"Do you even think I can be a good mom?"

"Well, I asked whether I could be a good dad when Sam and Zoe were born. I don't think I have done a bad job. It is a thing that you can learn or just comes naturally."

"I'm not even sure if I want the baby though. But I do. This is why I need help."

"Maybe you should talk to Dale. Even if you don't keep it he has a right to know."

"You sound as though you have said this before."

"I was the first person Katy told. In all fairness you are under better circumstances than she was."

"But what if Dale says no?"

"Then he isn't worth it. Trust me, I have seen you and Katy make many mistakes in terms of men that I have made the general consensus that they aren't worth anything. You and your sister mean the world to me and I hate seeing you two get hurt."

"Ok, then what if he stays but only for the baby?"

"He's a good guy but not your guy."

"Ok. Thanks." she gave him a hug and he responded as well. "You are the best brother ever you know that?"

"Yeah I'm certain there is a Nobel Prize out there for that."


	43. What is it About Men? I

**The next four fics are little sugary, fluffy, in a world full of rainbows and candy pieces involving my four main guys (Booth, Hodgins, Sweets and Wendell) and them discussing the women in their lives with little scenarios. All from their POV. **

**The songs are by an artist called Ellie Goulding- aside from this first one which was originally by Elton John.**

**First up is Wendell.**

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is now you're in the world<em>

_Ellie Goulding- Your Song_

Many a time, I have been asked what attracted me to my girlfriend, Carlie. I always answer with the same things: smart, funny, beautiful and compassionate. And it is true she is all those things.

The next thing get asked is 'when did you know?' I could answer the first time I met her- and that is sort of true because she did blow me away. Actually it was Vegas in 2012. Sweets and I had to share a room. That didn't bother me because he decided that he was going to try gambling all night as a psychological experiment. Carlie decided to keep me company. Along with a bottle of vodka to share. You can pretty much imagine what happened next. I didn't remember much upon waking up the next morning but her lying on my chest and Sweets looking at me with folded arms gave me a good idea. That was how we started dating (ok we had a massive disagreement- my fault- that caused up to break up for a while but I charmed my way back in- using sheets of card). Bit strange I know but love apparently is a strange thing. Will, her son, said I exceeded the expectations he had set for me as a boyfriend of his mother. I nearly laughed because he was five when I met him and a lot of five year olds I know don't have expectations for their mom's new boyfriend, however when I saw he was serious I stopped myself. I never really planed for kids but Will's kind of easy going for a ten year old. All good practice for when our baby comes.

She's five months pregnant- a girl- and she's as radiant as ever. Ok, she's a bit delicate and touchy but I still love her as much as I did five years ago.

Today however she is a little stressed. Her dad, who she rarely gets along with anyway, has asked her to come to dinner. Thing is, he doesn't actually like me. And he has no idea that she is pregnant. Not because I am a bad person. It's a money thing. Her dad is a cardio surgeon and is from a wealthy background, as well as being a strict Catholic and likes order, and I'm from a rough area where there is very little to do aside from get a criminal record, therefore I am a bad seed. And the fact that I got his daughter pregnant without marrying her is not getting to me into his good books anytime soon.

"Maybe I should give him a heads up before I go to dinner. Gives him a chance to let the anger out before I see him." Carlie says standing next to me on the platform in the lab. I can tell she is worried because she has her hair behind her ears and biting her thumb at the same time.

"You could." I say. "But would you rather see his reaction?"

"Yeah one of anger and possible intent on murdering you." she has got point. "Either that or he'll force me down the aisle."

"What if I tell him? One my own." she's giving me the 'are you nuts' face. And Vincent's memorial over her shoulder is almost mocking me in my foolishness. I can hear his voice telling me that the average rate of men whose father-in-laws do not like them is about 45%. That probably isn't true but if he was here now he's be telling me something along the lines of that.

"Do you want a death wish?"

"No, just trying to relieve some of the stress you are feeling."

"That is sweet but you really are asking to be drawn, hung, beheaded, quartered and disembowelled."

"All at the same time?" I ask rather dumbly. She's trying to scare me out of my plan but I'm not budging. "I know you are trying to protect me even though I should be the one doing it, but it could give me a chance to prove how good I am for you."

"I know you are good for me. You don't need to prove it to my dad. Besides he did say dinner between him and me, not the three of us. Unless…"

bxbxbxbxbxb

About 4 hours later, the pair of us are sitting in Founding Fathers. Tony isn't just getting one surprise tonight. Carlie is nervous; I can hear her shoe tapping on the floor in sync with her fingers on the table. I grab her hand just to settle her but I can feel her pulse and it is racing.

"Relax. It'll be over before you know it." I whisper in her ear. She smiles slightly before thanking me with a kiss.

"Didn't realise you were bringing company." we let go and turn to see her father with his arms crossed.

"Hi Dad." Carlie says as Tony sits down in the seat in front of us.

"Hi Sweetheart. Wendell." he acknowledges my presence. "So, how is everything with you?"

"Well…" she begins to say but has no idea how to say the words 'I'm pregnant' to him. Aside from rollercoaster's, something we're trying to work on, and public speaking- again trying to work on that- the one thing that scares her is being a disappointment to her dad. "I need to go to the bathroom." she says getting up completely forgetting that she is five months pregnant and revels her bump to her dad. "Oh." she stops. "Surprise." she says nervously. Her dad looked at her in shock. He is actually going to kill me. "I'm going to just go." she walks away to the bathroom leaving her father and me alone. He's giving me the death stare though.

"It's a girl." I say trying to defuse the tension. Not that it will help.

"You got her pregnant." he's pretty much stating the obvious but I keep my mouth shut to avoid aggravating him even further. "You got her pregnant and you are not marrying her."

"Sir, I would if she'd let me." I would marry her in a heartbeat but it isn't that she doesn't believe in marriage, but it is another one of her problems linked with Tony. Her mom died when Carlie was thirteen and Tony remarried as you do. It wasn't her stepmom that bothered her; it was her dad marrying someone who he barely spoke to. I'm starting to think she has another fear that if she gets married, she'll end up like that.

At this point, I'd rather have Angela's father grilling me. At least I'd end up with a tattoo and that would be the end of it. "She won't let you? She let you have sex with her without a condom." in my head I am laughing at this statement because it is pretty much what happened. The baby was sort of semi-planned. We did talk about having a kid but then one night five months ago she told me to forget the condom and me, thinking that it wouldn't happen listened to her so our daughter was pretty much an accident but was kind of planned at the same time. I'm going to have to make up a lie quick.

"They're only 98% effective." that takes the blame off both of us. Hopefully as a doctor he'll understand.

"Never the less-" I knew he wouldn't "- Wendell, you really should have taken extra precautions."

"Look, I know the problem isn't Carlie being pregnant, it is me. You know that you'll have to put up me forever and you are taking it out on me. I love your daughter, I'd stand in front of a firing squad for her and Will. She's beautiful, funny, smart, kind and she is the only person who has ever beaten me at basketball. We've been through hell and back over the last year and we're still as strong as ever. I know who hate me because I didn't come from suburbia and I didn't go to a fancy school and I was funded to study and currently we are not in the best situation economically, but we both have secure jobs that we are damn good at and we live a decent neighbourhood." I say the stuff I have been trying to say for years. I pull out my wallet in which I pull out the recent ultrasound photo and I push it across the table towards him. "We both want you to be part of her life. What I'm actually asking you is to be civil- the both of us, you and me- for Carlie, Will and the baby's sake. Deal?"

I wait for his answer as he looks at the photo. "Ok, I can be civil." he holds his hand out and I shake it to seal the deal.

"Now, sir, if you do not mind, I need to find your daughter." I say getting up and walking towards the bathroom and I knock on the door. "Carls are you in there?"

"There isn't anyone in here but me." she calls back. I push the door to and find her sitting on floor.

"You all right?" I ask sitting next to her.

"I just lost my cookies but we're fine. So what did my dad say?"

"Well there was the pregnant and not married, the condom excreta."

"Can't say I'm shocked."

"I just asked him if we could be civil for everyone's sake. He agreed."

"Wow, usually he is very hard to negotiate with under the best of circumstances. I should have just called beforehand."

"This way was a little more interesting though."

"True. We should go back out there."

"Yeah, we should." I manage to push myself up before pulling Carlie up and she gives me and hug which I respond to. "I love you you know that."

"Yeah, I love you too." I tried to kiss her before she interrupted me. "I just threw up." I stop then kiss her head. Love does have its limits.


	44. What is it About Men? II

**Sweets is up next and just being Sweets. 2015.**

_But I wish I could feel it all for you  
>I wish I could be it all for you<br>If I could erase the pain  
>Maybe you'd feel the same<br>I'd do it all for you  
>I would, I would, I would, I would<em>

_Ellie Goulding- Guns and Horses_

How did you meet? The first words I get asked when I meet someone with Lisa, my girlfriend. I just say at a Christmas party, not telling the actual truth.

When I met Lisa, I was on a brink of killing myself. Daisy had died the day after I proposed to her. Genuinely, my life sucked. I was drinking late at night and watching films that not even an insane person would watch. Didn't exactly help that I ended up in a boat on Booth's bachelor party following an encounter with a stripper. It was around Christmas 2013 and I was lonely. Everyone had someone but me. I drove over to the Arlington Memorial bridge and threw myself off it. Took a very strange dream to realise that everyone needed me and I went to the Jeffersonian Christmas Party. Lisa is one of Brennan's cousins who she rarely speaks about and she was visiting for Christmas and she was at Brennan and Booth's wedding a couple of months earlier. We sort of hit it off and then after a couple of dates, we took it further.

Lisa is great to be around. She makes me laugh, she's gorgeous and she understands me better than everyone I know put together.

Today however she is being less than understanding. I just told her that I want her to move in with me and she said it was too soon. How is dating for a year too soon? A lot of my friends moved in together within six months of dating.

"Can you talk to her?" I decide to ask for some help from Dr Brennan to see if she can talk some sense into her.

"I understand your problem Sweets, however this is abusing her trust of me." she replies.

"All you have to say that living with me isn't the worst thing in the world."

"But I would need some evidence for that as I have not lived with you."

She has got a very good point. Damn as much as I have grown to care and love her as a friend over the years, I hate her for often pointing out my errors.

"Please, Dr Brennan, I am begging you. I really want this to happen." I am practically on my knees in front of her.

"Sweets, don't beg me it isn't a good look on you." she replies. "You have to give it time for her to come around to the idea of moving in. I did the same when Booth and I moved into our house. Or when we decided to move."

Again, damn her with her very good points. "Maybe you are right Dr Brennan. But I need some more advice before I come to a decision."

"Unfortunately Dr Sweets I am busy trying to identify the remains from the 1200s so I am unable to help you."

Who should I try next? Maybe Dr Saroyan. I walk over to her office. "Dr Saroyan, might I say you are looking lovely today." I pretty much have to say this. Since she became a mom-to-be she has been extremely touchy. And I mean really touchy. You comment once on her weight and she flips. Booth, Hodgins, Wendell and I have all felt the wrath of this. Even though it wasn't meant to be hurtful.

"Dr Sweets what brings you here?" she asks.

"I need some advice. I asked Lisa to move in with me and she wasn't exactly ecstatic." I say.

"Did you push her?"

"Maybe a little."

"Then you have your answer."

"That's it? I shouldn't have pushed her?"

"Yes Sweets, you should not have pushed her."

"I'm going to ask someone else for some advice because you look like you are going to kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm just really busy and you have come to me with a problem that is really petty."

I leave and debate on whom to go to next. I see the door to Carlie and Wendell's office so I hope they'll help. As I walk to the door I hear giggling along with some heavy breathing and the door is locked. I walk away. I really am starting to think that none of the squints can concentrate unless they get it on.

Maybe I should consider what both Dr Brennan and Dr Saroyan told me.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later that day, everyone but Cam is at this stupid FBI gala thing. Lisa is most likely still pissed off at me and I'm looking around seeing everyone completely happy and loved up. Dancing.

I always thought dance was a sexual metaphor. I mean currently I am at the bar looking at Wendell and Carlie. He has his hand on her back; she's got hers on the back of his head and both their eyes are glazed over. I've been sexually active for well over 10 years and so I have learnt this sort of stuff means something: intimacy.

"I thought I would find you here." someone says beside me. I turn my head and see Lisa standing there.

"I don't really want to be here though." I reply.

"Understandable."

"Look, Lise, I am really sorry. I was being really pushy. I just wanted you to move in and make it official."

"That I understand but you really should not have been so insistent on this."

"I know. I was a jerk. And I am sorry. Again."

"I should think so. And my answer is yes."

"What?"

"I'll move in with you. I really thought about it and you were sort of right. We have been dating for well over a year and this is going somewhere."

"Did Booth set you up to do this?" I have to ask because Booth has been pranking me for the last year. The response I keep coming up with is that he is a father of three and 43 years old. And then he shrugs his shoulders.

"No, Lance, he has not set me up. I am being serious."

"Sorry I had to check. That is great." I say picking her up and spinning her around. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah."

**Hodgins and Booth will be them to spending time with their daughters.**


	45. What is it About Men? III

**Hodgins' turn to do his little monologue. 2021.**

_Why don't you be the artist and make me out of clay?  
>Why don't you be the writer, decide the words I say?<br>Cause I'd rather pretend I'll still be there at the end.  
>Only it's too hard to ask, won't you try to help me?<em>

_Ellie Goulding- The Writer_

Katherine Temperance Hodgins' arrival was a little dramatic. Well, I say a little, I mean very dramatic. Both she and Damon, her twin brother, were delivered during a live Nativity show. Tell you what, the audience got a lot more than they bargained for that night. Everyone did. I saw the funny side of the situation; Ange: not so much. That arrival is a massive contrast to who Kathy is.

I do not forget I have a daughter; but it is easy to forget she's in the room sometimes. She is that quiet. With two boisterous sons it is a relief to have a proactive, rational daughter. Well until she becomes a teenager then God help me.

Or today God help me. Kathy has gotten into trouble at school. "Are you sure you have the right kid?" I ask Principal Beaton.

"_It surprised me as well Dr Hodgins. We need either you or your wife to come down to the school to discuss this."_ he says down the phone.

"Thanks anyway." I hang up and debate on whether Ange and I should go together or whether this is a mom thing.

"Hey Hodgins." crap. Angela.

"Hey Honey." I try to say with a large grin on my face which means something is wrong.

"Ok, what is wrong?" told you.

"We need to go and see Principal Beaton." I say.

"Michael or Damon?"

"Kathy." I confess.

"Are you sure they have the right kid?"

"I know. We have to go this afternoon."

"Great. All three of my kids are criminals."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"I still do not get it. Kathy is the good one." Ange says for thirtieth time since I told her.

"It'll be something irrelevant like correcting a teacher's mistake." I say trying to reassure her.

"Well it is their own damn fault for making the mistake."

"True." I'm not even listening I am that worried.

'_Maybe she is acting out because she is fed up of being referred to as the good one_.' I hear Sweets' voice in my head. Why am I even thinking this?

Angela knocks on the door of the Principal's office then she opens it and we both see Kathy sitting in the middle of three chairs with her head down. This must be bad.

"Dr and Mrs Hodgins. Thank you for seeing me." Principal Beaton says as we both sit in the chairs surrounding Kath. Principal Beaton is the type of teacher who has been around since dinosaurs roamed the earth. I _accidently_ called him 'Principal Beatonarus' once to his face. I t made me laugh.

"So what is the problem?" I ask anticipating the worse.

"Today we introduced a new farming area on the school so the children can learn where food comes from. Katherine decided it would be a humorous idea to let the animals out." he explains. Was that it? She let a bunch of animals loose in a school. Ok, health and safety I get that but come on this is brilliant for even a 7 year old. "Care to explain why Katherine?"

"I think keeping animals locked up is cruel and inhumane." Kath says a little sheepishly.

"Advanced words for a 2nd grader. I can assure you that the animals are well kept." Beatonarus tells her.

"So where do they go when they are about to be turned into McDonalds, Burger King and KFC?" Kathy asks. I'll give it to her; she knows how to hold a discussion.

"That isn't the problem here Katherine."

"Where do they go?" Angela decides to ask. She looks at me and I cover Kath's ears. "The slaughter house?"

"Well, Mrs Hodg-"

"So how is teaching children how poor defenceless animals get slaughtered for meat beneficial to them?" Angela is going for this. If we didn't have our kid between us and the principal in front of us, I think we'd have sex right here right now.

"I understand your concern Mrs Hodgins but it is about teaching them those Circle of Life things." Beatonarus says calmly.

"Circle of Life things?" I say. "Are you nuts? Kids are not as naïve about this stuff as we were at their age. They know where meat come from."

"Why are you covering her ears then?"

"She's a vegetarian." I say.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"How much trouble am I in?" Kathy asks me over dinner.

"Well, Beatonarus says you'll have a detention. You just have to sit in the quiet for a bit." I say.

"Can I tell you something?" she says shifting in her seat.

"Sure. You know you can tell me anything."

"I opened the pen because I wanted to get into trouble." wait what? She wanted to get into trouble? Imaginary Sweets was right? "I was getting fed up of being the good one. I can be just as devious as Mike and Damon."

"Well, that was more of an animal protest but this isn't an attention seeking thing is it?" I had to ask. Like I said before it is easy to forget she is in the room.

"Partly yes. The other half was an animal rights protest. Pigs and chickens belong on large fields. Not in pens." go Kath. I have to admit, she has my cunning mind. She's a freaking genius. Or a potential criminal mastermind. It's always the quiet ones. "So am I in deep trouble?"

"No, Kath. Not in deep trouble but because you planned on doing this: no TV for a week."

"That I can accept."

"I understand why you did it. I don't agree with this farm thing either. It also isn't easy being considered the good one. You are all great kids, it is just that you don't make as much fuss as the guys."

"I know. Maybe I should make a fuss. Half the time I don't think you know I'm in the room."

"You know that I love you and I cannot forget that you exist?"

"You better not."

"Well, hows about once or twice a week you and I should do something together. Just you and me."

"I like that idea." she says. "They have the new Spiderman movie coming out this weekend."

"That's my girl." I say and we perform our handshake that the others do not know about.


	46. What is it About Men? IV

**Booth looking after Katy and Izzie for an entire weekend on his own while the Angela takes Brennan to a spa. Booth's monologue. March 2014.**

_So we burst into colors, colors and carousels.  
>Fall head first,<br>__Like paper planes in playground games._

_Ellie Goulding- Starry Eyed_

I have the entire weekend to myself. Well, I have to look after my girls. Katy is two years old, happy and thriving. Izzie is 5-months-old and also happy and thriving. So I don't have it to myself, fortunately I have a Flyers game when they are in bed. I love them. I really would die for the pair of them. But Daddy needs some time for himself.

"Bones. Relax I have everything covered. I know my girls inside out." I say to Bones who is checking through her bag. Angela has organised a spa trip for her and Bones and while both she and I have been away from the girls before, she is still a little anxious.

"I know Booth but there is still a chance that something could go wrong." she responds with her typical logic.

"Look, it is one weekend. I can cope with them both." I say to her. I would give her a hug but I have Izzie in my arms and I don't want to crush her.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there." Bones said when she heard a honking from outside. She moved up and kissed me and then Izzie on the head. "Bye Izzie. Katy, can I have a hug?" she asks our two- year- old who is drawing random picture on our coffee table.

"Yep." Kate says before she gets up and runs towards Bones with a happy smile on her face. I love that she is such a happy little girl. It means that we did a good job with her. "I wiss you Mommy." Katy say. She has a lot of words in her repertoire. She just cannot pronounce them properly.

"I'll miss you too Baby." Bones says stroking Katy's short nut brown hair before planting a kiss on. "Be good for Daddy." she says before giving giving me one last kiss and picking up her bag and leaving. Kate decides to return to her drawing while I still hold Iz.

"It's just you and me girls." I say to them. Katy ignores me but Izzie looks at me with her big blue eyes. "High five." I say to her lowering my hand and she flaps her arm down, hitting my hand. "That's my girl."

I'm going to have fun with my girls this weekend.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Izzie is passed out in her crib while Kate and I watch TV. Usually I'd watch Sesame Street with her but since Bones is away, the mice can play. So we have a child friendly Star Wars: the Clone Wars her. Something that she, Parker and I enjoy watching. Right now she's lying against my hip. Since Izzie was born, Kate's been really clingy towards me and Bones. I'm worried that she is jealous.

She still is a baby herself but I have tried to give her as much attention as I give Izzie. Izzie is still a lot fragile than your average baby so needs a lot of attention in case she gets sick.

I can hear Izzie whimpering in the bassinet so I get up to see if she is okay. Only I have Katy tugging on my shirt. "No, Daddy stay." she begs.

"I have to see Izzie." I tell her but she tugs harder. "No Katy."

"But I was 'ere first." she states firmly. I knew it. She _is_ jealous. I don't get it. Katy did offer in her own way to share with Izzie. Well, she did think Izzie was a doll.

"Baby, I know but she is crying and she needs me as much as you do." I tell her softly as I unclench her fist and get up towards the bassinet next to the couch.

"I hate Izzie." she says in a strop averting her head away. I pick Iz up and she settles.

"I don't think you do." I tell her with a half smirk.

"I do." my eldest says not turning her head towards me.

"You don't like that she is getting more attention than you. You don't actually hate her." she finally turns her head but gives me a scowl. I walk back to the couch and sit next to my daughter. Still scowling. "Try and hold her." I said handing Katy the bundle in my arms.

"Why?" she asks placing Izzie on her lap.

"You may not think it but one day she'll won't have a lot of the attention. She's going to be big and strong like you." I say playing with Izzie's pyjama covered foot. Katy then gives me a look that reminds me so much of her mother. It is the 'that is impossible' look. One that I have received many a time over the last nine or ten years.

"Rewee?" she asks. Her brown eyes batting. Both Kate and Iz's eyes always remind me of stars for some reason. They're both so clear and shiny, they dazzle.

"Cross my heart." I say indicating this by crossing my heart with my index finger. "She likes you." I say because Izzie has not fidgeted once since I put her in Kate's arms.

"She does?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she?"

What amazes me about my daughter is how quick she learns. Her first word was 'Booth' not Dada or Daddy. Booth. Bones thinks it is because she has to continuously call me Booth whenever I mess about. Even with her extremely bright brain, she still hasn't figured out the difference between Fisher and Clark yet. They don't mind though. They adore her. Well Clark more than Fisher but Fisher isn't a child person so that is a given. She still struggles on names though. It is funny to watch her try to pronounce Hodgins' name correctly. I don't really want to inform her that 'Hodgkin' is a type of lymphoma.

"Uncle Hodgkin says yo're a 'uker. What's a 'uker?" Katy asks.

I think she means sucker. "I am Baby. Since the day you were born." I rubbed her head. Seriously I do have the cutest daughters ever.


	47. Inbetweens and Afters III

**Last little bit of the In-betweens and Afters. Because I like to live in a happy world The Past in the Present will not be featured (also it kind of messes up my storyline). So this is just episodes 11 and 12. With a Booth and Hodgins scene because they don't hang out in the show anymore and I miss that.**

_After Family in the Feud._

"Are you alright now Bones?" Booth asked when he was folding his shirt ready for the next day.

"Yeah, you're right; I was being irrational about my father abandoning Katy." Brennan said reading her book. "She needs a grandfather since you have no plans to reconcile with your father. Even though he has not got a lot of time yet."

"Are you turning this on me?"

"Well, you helped me with my paternal issues; maybe I can help with yours."

"Bones, he is going nowhere near my daughter, my son or you."

"He's given up the alcohol Booth. He cannot drink since his liver is failing. Ask Dr Saroyan, she is the expert."

"I know he has. Doesn't mean I forgive him." Booth lay next to her and moved some of the strands of hair from her face. "He left me and Jared. He beat us. I was in hospital a lot. I know your dad left you but at least he treated you right."

"Booth, I don't know your father personally, but I think he wants to sort things out with you before he dies. He doesn't want to die with regrets."

"Then why hasn't he tried to contact me himself?"

"Because he knows that you'll reject him."

"You think?" he asked. Not sarcastically, but as an actual question.

"I know." she said softly before putting her book down and switching off her beside light before straddling Booth's hips. "He won't hurt me. I won't let him." she said before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_During The Suit on the Seat_

"Hey Hodgins. What have you got?" Booth asked over the Video Conference.

"Hey Booth, nothing so far. Guess what?" Hodgins asked with a smirk on his face. "Cam was part of a film called Invasion Of The Mothersuckers."

"What? Seriously? Cam in a movie? The same Cam who is the forefront of good conduct?" Booth asked astounded.

"That Cam. My alter ego was in the same film with her and I looked some stuff up and I discovered Cam in a bunch of 70s get up. It looks so bad this has to be epic."

"Don't watch it until Bones and I return. Have you told her that you know about her film?"

"Not yet. A friend of Angela's has a copy of it in his garage or basement or something like that."

"But seriously Cam?"

"I know. I was shocked as well. This is going to be hilarious. I cannot imagine Cam doing something as crazy as that."

"I cannot either. Anyway call or text when you have some news." Booth said.

"Sure will do Buddy."


	48. A Night to Forget I

**Ok, Hodgins, Sweets, Wendell, Finn, Fisher, Clark and Arastoo along with Sweets and Wendell's girlfriends (even though they shouldn't be there) end up at a boxing ring and then a party all in one night. Except this isn't as straight forward as it looks. So December 2017. Will be in separate parts.**

_I've gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good good night,  
>I've gotta feeling (Woohoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good good night<em>

_20:15_

"Finn 'Opie' Abernathy, welcome to the night of your life." Hodgins said when he opened the door to a bustling bar with a boxing ring in the middle with Finn beside him

"This looks great, how the hell did you grab tickets to this?" Finn asked twisting his cap.

"A man has his secrets." Hodgins replied walking to the bar. "So what do you want? Beer or shots?"

"Beer would do me nicely. So where is everybody else?"

"They should be here soon. Here you are." Hodgins said handing him a beer before turning around to find two people who shouldn't be there let alone knew that their partners were going to be here soon. "Hold on a minute. OI!" he yelled and the girls' head turns. "What the hell are you doing here?" he walks over to them and sits in the chair in front of them.

"I'm writing an article on that woman over there in the red dress." Lisa answered pointing to a woman across a room.

"And you? Your about to pop a baby out and this is not the best place to be." he said to Carlie.

"Hodgins I'm fine. I'm sitting down, taking photos for Lise's article. She asked for some help and I am a good friend. " she responded taking a sip of water. "I've told Wendell and after discussing It for half an hour- well arguing- he said just as long as I call him if something goes wrong, It wasn't a bad idea."

"Did he tell you he was coming here?" Finn asked.

"No."

"Does he know that you're here?" Hodgins asked.

"No." both women answered.

"I assume Sweets has no idea you are here." Hodgins said to Lisa. "So, who is this woman you are writing about?"

"She's called Fern Willoughby. She is a socialite and I was required to follow her for the entire night." Lisa answered.

"Dang she is pretty." Finn said tilting his head.

"Yeah and I am certain that Cam would love to hear that you are looking at another woman aside from her daughter." Hodgins said. "But yeah. Pretty." Hodgins turned to the girls who were looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Anyway, why the hell are you here?" Carlie asked.

"I got some tickets so I thought I'd take the kids on a field trip." Hodgins replied. "You do know that Wendell's going to go into helicopter expectant dad mode."

"I know but I'm not doing anything strenuous and this is water." she replied. "Which needs filling up." she said pushing herself out of her seat.

"I'll get it." Finn said.

"Finn I'm eight and a half months pregnant, not handicapped." Carlie said walking away.

"I was just trying to help." Finn said.

"Trust me; all pregnant women are like that. Not just the British." Hodgins said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_20:50_

"You never said anything about this being at a boxing ring." Wendell said sitting next to his girlfriend.

"You never said you were going to a boxing ring either." Carlie responded.

"Fair point. But seriously you are nuts."

"I know I am. Isn't that why you fell for me?" she said giving a small half smile. The one that he could never resist.

"Yeah, it is." he smiled back.

"I get it. I'm due in a couple of weeks, anything could set it off, you're worried and I'm stubborn. However I am also strong enough to take care of myself."

"I know. I trust you." he kissed her head and took a sip of his beer before spotting someone behind Carlie's head. "I know that guy."

"What guy?" she asked turning her head.

"White shirt and chinos." Wendell answered.

"Do you know him?"

"I think so. I just cannot put my finger on it."

"So do you think I have a chance with that girl over there?" Fisher said coming in between the couple.

"Which one?" they both looked in the direction Fisher was pointing at.

"Blonde hair, short dress made out of sequins." Fisher replied.

"Way out of your league." Carlie said. "I think she prefers the macho man rather than you who is not. No offence."

"Who says I am not macho?" Fisher said.

"A lot of people." Wendell replied.

"So you don't think that I should try?" asked Fisher.

"You can give it your best shot but she may just walk away." Clark said beside him.

"I'm going in." Fisher said.

"$20 says he doesn't." said Clark to Arastoo.

"You're on." Arastoo replied.

"An extra $10 if he gets a drink thrown into his face." Sweets said coming on the other side of Clark.

"I'll add another $10 should he get punched by a jealous boyfriend." Wendell said.

"Men." Carlie whispered under her breath.

Fisher walked up to the blonde by the bar sorting his hair out on the way. "So are you here on your own or is there some macho boyfriend I need to keep an eye out for?" he asked.

"Why don't you guess?" she responded.

"Fisher. Colin Fisher at your service." he said holding out his hand.

"Sammi. Sammi Fitzpatrick." she replied shaking his hand. "And I am not interested." she walked away. He turned towards his audience and held both arms out in a give up movement. Clark on the other hand collected his winnings from Arastoo.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_21:12_

"What the hell happened to you?" Hodgins asked when Lisa walked towards the bar, looking very different to what she was when he and Finn saw her earlier.

"I just got a make-over. And I don't feel any better. I feel like I am wearing too much." Lisa replied trying to pull her heels up.

"You look pretty fine to me." Finn said causing both Lisa and Hodgins to look at him weirdly. "That was not a come on." he quickly defended himself.

"I know Finn. And thanks for the compliment. I just don't think Fern knows the definition of subtle." Lisa said.

"How bad is she?" Hodgins asked.

"I'm not sure but there is such a thing as too much is too much." Lisa answered.

"So how far have you gotten with your article?" Hodgins asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Lisa said opening her laptop. Hodgins and Finn read the document.

"Bit harsh isn't it?" Hodgins said looking astounded.

"It is true though. So far tonight she has tried to pick up at least three guys, dropped her underwear and you don't really want to know the rest." Lisa explained.

"Aren't these article supposed to be positive and negative?" Finn asked.

"I'm still looking for a positive side." Lisa stated.

"Hey, I managed to get you two into a party that Nathan over there is throwing. His brother is in the ring now." Fern said making the three people jump and Hodgins closed the laptop sharply.

"Wait, a party? I thought we were staying here." Lisa said.

"The party isn't for another couple of hours." Fern replied. "And he said that you and your friends can come along as well." she said to Hodgins.

"Which one is Nathan?" Lisa asked.

"Guy with the chinos and the white shirt." Fern pointed.

"Wait, that guy?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah."

"You know him?" Finn asked.

"I recognise him but I cannot put my finger on it." Hodgins replied.

**So something weird is going on to do with this Nathan guy. Can the guys get out alive? And I admit, these guys are nuts. Shoot me.**


	49. A Night to Forget II

**Second part in the night from hell. 2017.**

_Hey  
>Walk out my house with my swagger<br>Hop in that with dough, I got places to go!  
>People to see, time is precious<br>I looked at my crowd, and they are outta control_

_21:43_

"Wow, this place is amazing." Clark said upon entering the house which was bigger than your average one.

"Hey there's a hot tub." Finn shouted before running and ripping his shirt off.

"Seriously, you wouldn't think he had lived in D.C. for five years." Sweets said.

"Oh, leave him Lance. It's like watching a baby bird fly for the first time." Lisa said.

"Or Bambi learning to walk." Carlie said.

"Can I go in the pool?" Clark asked.

"If you want, I'm not your mother." Carlie said before Clark dashed off himself. "Just don't run near the edge!"

"Right, I suppose I'd better start following the minion of Paris Hilton." Lisa said pulling out her notebook.

"Seems a little unfair to call her that." Fisher said.

"It is true though."

"What's true?" Fern said coming up from behind them.

"Nothing important." Lisa said giving a sugary smile.

"Oh dear God." Fern said turning around and seeing a woman in a white afro wig and pink PVC top and skirt.

"My thoughts exactly." both Sweets and Carlie said. Fisher just tilted his head to the side.

"Hey Fern!" the woman shouted.

"Oh please do not come over." Fern said cringing.

"You know her?" Sweets asked.

"Chanterelle." she answered. "A complete bitch when I see one."

"Hi." Chanterelle said. "Fern you look amazing." she said hugging Fern.

"Hey Chanterelle." Fern said acting all buddy like with the woman she absolutely detested.

"She sort of reminds me of a hooker I met in Sacramento." Sweets said.

"I don't wanna know." Carlie said.

"Why don't you sit down because you don't look comfortable?"

"I'll sit down when I want to sit down."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_22:03 _

"Still trying to work out where you saw that dude?" Arastoo asked Hodgins who was taking a sip of beer.

"A little. He clearly knows us or he wouldn't have invited us." Hodgins answered.

"How do you know the brother then?"

"Liam McAlister was a hockey player on an opposing team to the Fed Cases. Booth knocked into him and his skate caught on Liam's Achilles tendon, ripping it and since then he has taken up boxing instead."

"And you don't recognise the older one?"

"No. But hey, it's a party. And when you are a parent to three kids you need a break."

"I suppose you are right."

"I'm always right."

"If you say so."

"Hey." Wendell said walking next to them.

"Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on your woman because she's walking around a place with a bunch of adrenaline, alcohol filled boys- and I say boys for a very good reason?"

"I'm up against hormones. Logical boyfriend vs. hormones. Who do you think will win?" Wendell answered.

"Hormones?" Arastoo answered questioningly.

"Fair point." Hodgins said. "You were in that game that Liam McAlister got injured in right?"

"Yeah?" Wendell answered.

"Well, can you remember what happened to cause Booth to crash into him?"

"I was on the other side of the rink. All I can remember was Booth crashing into him and then there was a lot of blood."

"I'm sure there was more than that." someone said beside him.

"You alright Liam?" Wendell asked.

"I'm fine. Heard you had a kid on the way. Should really be keeping an eye on her."

"If you knew her at all you'd understand." Hodgins said.

"Still in the game?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, along with Booth." Wendell said.

"Oh how is Booth?"

"He's good." they all answered.

"That's great. So enjoy the party will you." he said walking away smiling.

"May I say that I cannot stand him?" Wendell said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

22:24

"So what usually happens around this time is that I try and look for someone to- hey watch it." Fern said while talking to Lisa but she bumped into Carlie without realising.

"Careful, she's pregnant." Lisa said.

"Does she know how much this dress cost?" Fern asked sounding annoyed.

"One, I have a name. Two, a baby costs more than a dress." Carlie said sitting on the sun bed by the pool.

"I don't know your name but for now I'll call you pregnant girl. I'll remember it better." Fern said smirking before strutting away.

"It is like high school all over again." said Carlie rather deflated.

"Hey, just ignore her. You are prettier and smarter than she is. She wouldn't know how to spell dignity even if it was written on her forehead." Lisa said sitting next to her.

"Hard to have dignity when you're walking like a penguin with boobs like wet sandbags. And my back hurts."

"Honey, I get you don't feel comfortable around a bunch of skinny girls but remember you have a great guy and a better, natural rack than any of those other girls."

"I suppose that makes me feel better."

"Good, now quit looking miserable and help me watch what Ms Willoughby does."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_22:31_

"You look like you are having fun." Liam said to Finn who was chilling in the hot tub.

"Oh sir, if I was any happier I'd be in heaven." Finn said with a massive grin on his face.

"So you from the South?"

"Yeah, moved up to D.C. five years ago and never looked back."

"So you friends with them lot?" Liam nodded over to the boys by the bar.

"Yeah. I'm still the youngest but I don't care."

"Have a try of this?" he said handing Finn a clear bottle. "Homemade."

"I've tried homemade tequila. Nearly blew my brains out of my skull."

"You haven't tried a decent one then." Finn took a sip of the amber liquid and cringed at the taste.

"Sweet mama of Oklahoma, that stuff is strong."

"It's good though?"

"Yeah."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_22:50_

"Seriously, whatever happened to feminism?" Lisa asked.

"It's still there. It's just that Fern Willoughby must have misinterpreted burning of the bras with get the knickers off and act like a total slut." Carlie said snapping a photo.

"Isn't he like a massive hockey player?" Lisa asked pointing to a man next to Fern.

"I think so."

"But it looks like _Chanterelle_ may be getting in first."

"No she's walking past him and towards… no way." she said trying to push herself up.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Look who she is going for." Lisa looked a moment and saw Chanterelle heading towards Sweets.

"Right, no more Miss Nice Girl." Lisa said getting up and running towards her partner.

"I'll just stay here shall I?" Carlie said to her self

"Right, you PVC skank." Lisa said to Chanterelle "Keep off my man or those bits of plastic you call breasts will- OH MY GOD!" she yelled when she saw someone floating on top of the hot tub. That someone was Finn.

**Booth will make an appearance later. Since he is the main reason why these guys are in trouble.**


	50. A Night to Forget III

**The third bit from the night from hell and it gets a little scarier.**

_Because you're filthy, oooh, and I'm gorgeous  
>Cause you're filthy, oooh, and I'm gorgeous<br>You're disgusting, oooh, and you're nasty  
>And you can grab me, oooh, because you're nasty<em>

_22:52_

"What's with all the yelling?" Hodgins asked running towards the hot tub where Sweets and Wendell were pulling Finn out. "Shit, is he breathing?"

"I'm not sure." Sweets said as they lay Finn on the floor.

"We heard shouting, what's going on?" some of the group said running towards the hot tub.

"Finn, he was floating in the hot tub." Lisa said checking Finn's pulse.

"Move I know what to do." Fern said pushing Lisa out the way. Immediately she began performing mouth-to-mouth on him.

"He's going o be alright, isn't he?" Carlie asked concernedly holding Wendell's hand that was around her shoulder as he was trying to keep her back.

"He won't die if Fern has anything to do with it Sweetcheeks." Chanterelle said.

"Don't call me Sweetcheeks."

At that point Finn spluttered out some water and coughed. "See, told ya he'd be alright." Fern said standing up and straightening her dress out.

"You alright, buddy?" Wendell asked helping Finn up along with Sweets.

"Not sure. What the hell happened?" Finn answered.

"Not sure but Lisa found you floating on top." Sweets answered. "How much did you drink?"

"Not that much."

They got to the summer house and Finn was laid on one of the loungers. "You stay here and sleep of some that booze. I'm not sure who would kill us first: Cam or Michelle." Wendell said.

"I don't think I drunk that much." Finn insisted. "Someone must have tried to drown me."

"I don't think so Finn." Carlie said. "You were pretty out of it earlier. Mind you Fisher isn't looking to good. He's still trying to pull that Sam woman."

"You alright Babe?" Wendell said rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, my back hurts but I'm fine. He should be the one in need of looking after." she said pointing to Finn. "I don't mind keeping an eye on him. I'm not much use to anyone out there with this." she said laying her hand on her bump and Wendell lay his hand on top of hers.

"You are not useless." he said engulfing her in a hug. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, go and have fun. Just don't end up nearly drowning, please."

"Seriously, I think I have become a diabetic." Sweets said to himself.

bxbxbxbxbxb

23:14

"Seriously, how much have you drank?" Clark asked Fisher who was falling over.

"Not that much." Fisher said.

"Really, why are you falling over then?"

"I don't know."

"Take it easy, I might be able to handle you better." said a female beside him. It was Sammi.

"Well, should I go upstairs and wait for you?" Fisher asked and Clark walked away shaking his head.

"Hey how's Finn?" Clark asked Wendell by the bar.

"He'll be fine. Just needs to sleep it off."

"How could he have nearly drowned in a hot tub?"

"He drank too much, that's how."

"Anyway, something weird is going on."

"And you are just paranoid."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_02:45_

"So what the hell was that all about?" Fisher asked when he was lying in a bed with Sammi by his side.

"Nothing. You just got a lot interesting that's all." she said.

"Talk about mixed messages. So why are you at a party like this?"

"I know the owner of the house. Nathan, he's always looked out for me."

"Is he the guy who invited us?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure why he invited a bunch of doctors though."

"Apparently, a couple of friends know him. Turns out one of my friends hit his brother's leg causing him to lose his carrier."

"Wait, was this Seeley Booth?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh no. You need to get out."

"Why?"

"Because you are in danger. Nathan was planning a revenge on him because of what happened with Liam."

"Wait if I'm in danger then everyone else is." Fisher said jumping out of bed.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_02:55_

"So, are you a hockey player?" Chanterelle asked Wendell who was paying more attention to his phone.

"Yeah why?" he answered.

"Maybe you and I can go upstairs."

"No."

"Why, am I not a catch?"

My girlfriend- my pregnant girlfriend- is at this party and I'm as faithful as a monk."

"What about your friend?"

"I'll help you out; none of them are going to be interested."

"Fine, I have bigger goals in mind. Terry Vincent over there. NHL New Jersey Devils."

"I know who he is. He also has a wife."

"If you want to get famous, sleep with a jock. Especially a married one." she smirked before adjusting her top and strutting over to Terry.

"Hey, we need to get out of here." Fisher said running over to Wendell.

"Why?"

"Because Nathan and Liam had invited us here to possibly drag Booth here so they can do some damage to Booth in revenge." Fisher explained.

"What?" Hodgins asked coming up beside Fisher.

"Are you sure?" Wendell asked.

"Sammi knows what Nathan is up to."

"We need to go now." Hodgins said.

"What about everyone else?" Wendell asked. "I'm not leaving Carlie."

"Go and get her, you know where she is." Hodgins said and Wendell ran as fast as he could. "Right someone needs to drive."

"Lisa hasn't drank all night. Right you grab Sweets and meet everyone in the garage." he also rushed off and Hodgins went on the look for Sweets. He found him sitting by the pool and whispered in his ear.

"That isn't good." Sweets said.

"No shit it isn't. Now come on." Hodgins demanded and the pair of them ran towards the garage.

"What now?" Sweets asked.

"We wait for the others and get the hell out of here."

"Oh you won't be getting out of here soon." a voice said coming up behind them before they were punched in the face and knocked unconscious. "Right, you know what to do Sammi."

She picked up a phone from Hodgins' pocket and dialled Booth's number "Hello is this Seeley Booth?... you need to come to 45 Garrison Road. Your friends are in trouble."


	51. A Night to Forget IV

**Still on the night from hell, just one more after this.**

_I, fought the angels here today  
>Hope, my defeat will end this play<br>Everybody knows that  
>I only have myself to blame<br>Everybody knows that  
>Softly, softly wins the game<em>

_03:05_

"So why are we running again?"Arastoo asked when he, Clark, Fisher and Wendell were running to get Lisa, Finn and Carlie and get the hell out of the house.

"Were going to die if we don't." Fisher answered when they reached the summer house. Only to find it locked.

"This was open a couple of hours ago." Wendell said pulling the door that wouldn't budge. Looking through the window and saw his girlfriend asleep on one of the sun loungers and Finn on the other, also asleep.

"Why would someone lock the door?" Clark asked also trying to pull it open.

"Maybe to stop us from leaving. This has the McAlister's written all over it." Fisher said. Wendell banged the window in an attempt to wake the occupants but in vain.

"Of all the times to be asleep." he said to himself. He banged harder, this time waking Finn.

"What it with all the noise?" he asked groggily.

"We need to get out of here but you guys are locked in." Arastoo answered. "Can you open it from the inside?"

"No." Finn answered.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_03:13_

Sammi straightened her dress out and went to the door and opened it to find Booth. "You must be Seeley Booth. I'm Sammi; I was the one that called you."

"You said my friends were in trouble." Booth said stepping in.

"I know. Which is why you need to come with me." she said walking away and Booth followed her.

"I hope that it is just a booze thing and that they ended up breaking something." Booth said with his hands in his pockets.

"It may be something you broke that caused it."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_03:22_

"Ok, so there is a way we can open this?" Wendell asked rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Relax we'll get her out." Clark said examining the door. "We could kick it open."

"We could." Fisher said. "But this wood is stronger than we are. It'll never bust."

"In other words, there is no chance." Finn said from the inside.

"Pretty much." Fisher said. "Ok, we could go and look for the keys."

"What's going on?" Carlie asked having been woken up by the racket the boys were making.

"To cut a long story short, we're locked inside." Finn answered.

"You have got to be joking."

"I'm being serious. We're stuck."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_03:26_

"You've been kidnapped, is it usual to be tied to a chair?" Sweets asked trying to fiddle with the ropes that had bound him and Hodgins together.

"Usually but I was stuck in a car." Hodgins answered. "Are you trying to untie these?"

"Yeah. Haven't got very far though. What is the beef with this Nathan guy and Agent Booth?"

"Nathan McAlister is the brother of Liam McAlister. Liam was on a rival team to the Feds and during a game Booth caught his skate on Liam's calf and tore his Achilles tendon, effectively ending his carrier."

"So we're being tied up over a hockey accident?"

"The accident part was debatable. Liam may have said something to Booth prior or during the game so it may have been an aggravated attack."

"So we're being tied up because Booth has a short temper?"

"Pretty much."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_04:01_

"So, how long do I have to wait for them?" Booth asked. "I had to be dragged from my wife to collect these guys."

"They shouldn't be long." Sammi insisted. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you must."

"Did you hurt Liam McAlister on purpose?"

"What-" Booth was cut off when the glass door slid open.

"Hello Seeley. Long time no see." Nathan said. "I believe you know my brother, Liam." he presented a slightly smaller man next to him.

"I'm sorry." Sammi said. "I would have gotten them out faster but he caught me."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_04:13_

"You have been at this for an hour." Carlie said leaning her head against the door.

"We know, Honey, but there is no way we can break this door down without hurting you and Finn in the process." Wendell said leaning his own head against the door.

"Would it be a really bad time to tell you that my water broke?"

"What?"

"Yeah about an hour ago. It didn't seem like a good time to tell you because you were freaking out."

"And you think telling me now would not make me freak out?"

"Yeah pretty much. I just told you now so you could figure out a way to get Finn and me out before I end up delivering her in this hut. And as much as I like Finn, there is no way he is going near my cervix."

"I helped a sow give birth to some piglets when I was fourteen." Finn said

"You've just proven my point." Carlie said.

"How are you feeling?" Wendell asked.

"Um, well aside from the fact I have forgotten how much these bloody things hurt and that my trousers are soaked, not bad." she answered. "I've checked, seven minutes apart lasting about 45 seconds."

"That means we have time. You don't happen to have a hair pin do you?"

"No. But I think I saw Fern doing her hair up with some."

"Right, I'll be back."

"Honey I'm not going anyway anytime soon."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_04:15_

"Have you got the ropes untied?" Hodgins asked.

"Not yet." Sweets answered. "They did these up well."

"You don't suppose that the others have gotten out by now."

"I don't know I should hope so."

"Gentleman. We have a visitor for you." Nathan said as Booth was dragged in.

"Booth?" Sweets exclaimed.

"I'm sorry guys. I got you into this mess." Booth said gasping having been punched in the stomach earlier.

"Well, you are not getting out of this mess anytime soon." Liam said setting Booth on the floor while Nathan was whacking a bat on his left hand.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_04:17_

"Come on." Wendell said trying to pick the lock with a pin he had borrowed.

"Maybe you should try turning it to the left a little." Finn said looking over him from the window.

"Do you want to do this? I've done this before and it isn't that hard."

"Yeah and you spent the weekend in Juvie because of it." Carlie said under her breath.

"So, let me get this straight." Fern said. "You guys are in trouble however you have to get pregnant girl and the hick out before you can leave."

"If you call me pregnant girl one more time, as soon as I am out of here, I'll rip out your hair exteni- ah!" shouted Carlie. "I'm beginning to wonder why I told you to forget the condom." she said to Wendell.

"If it is any consolation, I'm glad it happened." Wendell said. "Come on."

"Right move because you are too slow and obviously freaking out." Fern said knocking Wendell out the way.

"Seriously Finn, could you stop staring at her breasts?" Wendell said shaking his head.

"Sorry, what?" Finn said snapping his head up.

"Tongue away."

"Got it." Fern said when she heard the lock click.

"Oh thank god." Carlie whispered before trying to push herself up.

"Do you need some help?" Finn asked.

"Yeah please." Finn helped her up and out the summer house.

"Right, hospital." Wendell said.

"Can I just say that waistcoat makes you look lush." she said.

"Is this relevant now?" Wendell asked looking confused.

"Well, I want you to remember me saying something nice, considering I am going to be threatening to kill you in an hour."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_04:30_

"Seriously, Booth what the fuck did Liam say to you so we end up like this?" Sweets said when he, Booth and Hodgins were battered and blooded on the floor.

"It was something to do with Bones." Booth answered coughing. "He said that if Bones could sleep with me then she wouldn't mind having a go on him. Only more obscenely."

"We're here because of your alpha male tendencies?" Sweets asked sitting up and groaning.

"Yeah I know; I'm a prick."

"Had enough?" Nathan asked.

"You've got your revenge now just let us go." Hodgins said.

"Oh that was just the starter."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I only meant to push him to the ground." Booth said.

"Too late for sorry." Liam said kicking him.

"Look, let them go. You got me here now." Booth coughed.

"They know too much." Nathan said.

"Nathan leave them." a woman said holding a gun up.

"Sam, don't be a stupid bitch. Put the gun down." Nathan said.

"No. I thought you wanted to talk to him, I didn't think it would get this far." she said still holding the gun. The boys stumbled getting up. "You need to run now."

"Come on." Hodgins said jogging and stumbling at the same time. Sweets followed as did Booth.

"You really don't want to do that Sammi." Liam said.

"I've had enough. I'm taking the car and getting out of here." Sammi said walking backwards still pointing the gun at the brothers.

Outside, the men were running as fast as they could towards the large wood.


	52. A Night to Forget V

**Last bit of the night from Hell. 2017. This is very very long.**

_Someday you might find your hero  
>Some say you might lose your mind<br>I keeping my head down now for the summer  
>I'm outta my mind let me pull the other<br>I'm gonna take that tiger outside for a ride  
>What a life.<em>

_08:12_

If anyone has ever said that labor was easy, they were so wrong. It had been five hours since Carlie's water broke, four since they busted her out of the summer house and Baby Bray had decided she was not making an appearance anytime soon. Much to a frustrated Wendell and Carlie.

"If you want the good news, you haven't got that long to go." the nurse said.

"Seriously have you tried pushing something the size of a football out of a small hole? Because I have and it bloody hurts." the woman responded trying to get through a contraction.

"Normally she is a nice person when she isn't in pain so don't take this to heart." Wendell said holding his girlfriend's hand.

"I actually meant it." she said giving him evils.

"Don't worry, I've heard worse. I'd give it a couple more hours before she makes an appearance." the nurse said before leaving.

"How you feeling?" Wendell asked moving some of the damp strands of hair from her face.

"Apparently I'm too nice to tell you how I really feel." she answered quietly.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"Don't be but if you ever have sex with me again, your remains will be on the autopsy table."

"Understood." he laughed slightly because he knew she didn't mean it. At least he hoped she didn't.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_08:32_

"Are you sure they are not coming after us?" Sweets whispered as he, Hodgins and Booth hid in the bushes.

"I'm not taking any chances." Booth whispered back. "These guys are are psychotic."

"You shouldn't have damaged Liam's Achilles tendon, even if it was an accident." Hodgins whispered.

"I know. I just lost it." Booth whispered and then ducked down sharply when he saw Liam and Nathan holding a baseball bat.

"Come out Seeley." Nathan yelled. "I know you and your friends are hiding somewhere. You wouldn't want me to find your Temperance. She's an absolute stunner, probably could do some damage there. And what about your girls. The bouncy Kaitlyn and sweet little Isabel. Could do some damage there as well-" he got cut off when Booth tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face.

"Booth no." Sweets said trying, along with Hodgins, to pull Booth off Nathan.

"He isn't worth it." Hodgins said.

They managed to pull Booth off him though it was a struggle and held him back while Nathan stood up. "Is that the best you got?" he asked mockingly.

"Don't push him." Sweets said warningly.

"Well, that was the starter." Booth said aggressively. "Let go of me." he grunted to Hodgins and Sweets.

"Are you going to cool off?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah." Booth said. They let go and Booth just stood there. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his shotgun.

"Booth are you crazy?" Sweets exclaimed upon seeing the gun.

"Are you going to shoot me?" Nathan asked even more mockingly.

"Don't think he wouldn't." Hodgins said. "He used to be a sniper."

"Turn around." Booth said firmly.

"Come on Seel. Don't be a prick." Liam said trying to calm Booth down.

"No. Turn around." Booth repeated cocking the gun.

Steadily, both men turned around and waited for Booth to pull the trigger. And they waited and they waited. "Are you going to pull that damn trigger?" Nathan asked before turning around and finding that Booth, Hodgins and Sweets had gone.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_09:26_

"You know, when I see women giving birth on TV there is all this gripping bedsteads and rolling around in agony. This is a bit boring." Clark said while he, Fisher and Arastoo were in the hospital waiting room.

"I think that may be because the fun stuff is going on inside that room over there." Fisher pointed to a door on the far right.

"Beauty, eleven letters, starting with P?" Arastoo asked while doing a crossword puzzle.

"Easy: pulchritude. P-U-L-C-H-R-I-T-U-D-E." Clark answered.

"One of us should go and check everything is okay." Fisher said.

"Do you want to go into a room with a woman who is in agonising pain?" Clark asked. "What is the next one?"

"Mad as a dog, seven letters." Arastoo answered. "Seems strange, I thought that you would be the first one to be a father." he said to Clark.

"Never decide on who will be the parent will be first. It'll always be the second one on the list who will beat the first one." Fisher said.

"To answer the puzzle, I have no idea." Clark said.

"Hey, do we have a baby yet?" Finn asked walking in with a giant bear and a little gift bag.

"No, they're still in there. Might be a while yet." Clark answered.

"Where did you get a bear from?" Arastoo asked.

"And what is in the bag?" Fisher asked also.

"There is a gift shop in the hospital so I picked up the bear and I found a couple of caps." Finn answered.

"Are you trying to muscle in on my godfather spot?" Clark asked.

"No. I just thought it was common etiquette to buy a present. We'll just say it's from all of us."

"Good thinking." Fisher said.

"Maybe I should check what is going on." Arastoo said standing up and walking towards the hospital room. "Hey how are we doing?" he asked with a worried grin.

"Great, I love the feeling of having my stomach being ripped out." said Carlie rather sarcastically but in a rather mock simpery voice while Wendell was trying to dab some of the sweat off her forehead with a flannel.

"Not good then." Arastoo said to himself. "Can I get anything for you?"

"Ice chips." Wendell said shaking a cup and handing it to Arastoo.

"I'll be right on it." he said before turning and then back again. "You know medieval women...uh...used to chew willow twigs for the pain. Contains a natural aspirin apparently."

"Are you completely barking?" Carlie asked before grabbing Wendell's hand in a vice-like grip.

"Mad as a dog, seven letters. Thanks." Arastoo said before running out.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_09:36_

"We'll hide in here." Booth said when they reached the gate of an old factory. He kicked it open and then he, Hodgins and Sweets ran in.

"They're going to get us. I know they will." Sweets said.

"Try not to think like that." Booth said ducking behind a trash can.

"And what if they do?" Hodgins said ducking beside Booth, followed by Sweets.

"Trust me, the look tough but deep down they're not going to hurt us." Booth reassured them. "Shit, let's run." he said when he saw the brothers approach the open gate and the three of them dashed into the building.

"They have to be in here." Nathan said.

"Nath, we should stop this." Liam said.

"Why now? Don't you want to get back at him?"

"This is going too far. We locked a pregnant woman in a summer house, nearly drowned a kid, beaten the crap out of those three. Aren't you satisfied?"

"He ruined your carrier. All because you decided to take a dig at his missus."

"I know, but this is just psychotic."

"Fine, if you are going to wuss out then I'm going to finish the job."

bxbxbxbxbxb

09:54

Lisa was grabbing a coffee from the machine when she was confronted by Fern with a bunch of flowers.

"Haven't you done enough?" she asked.

"I need to know that she and the baby are alright. I'm not as shallow as you may think. I got her out of that summer house." Fern answered.

"She's still in labor and it may still be a while." Lisa answered taking the coffee.

"Was it me bumping into her earlier that set it off?"

"No, she had been contracting before that but she thought that was Braxton hicks."

"I thought she already had a child, how could she have not noticed that she was in labor?"

"When you have a child, you'll understand how much being pregnant hurts."

"You have one?"

"A girl, Alexandra. She's nearly a year old."

"Wow. You don't look it."

"Turns out yoga and gym is very helpful."

"Forget diamonds, exercise is a girl's best friend."

"Agreed." Lisa laughed.

"Have they chosen a name yet?" Fern asked.

"Well, I have been hearing non-stop bickering over the name for the last two or so months and they came to the conclusion that they are just waiting for some inspiration."

"I'll ask my Twitter followers to give us some ideas. Are they double barrelling the name?"

bxbxbxbxbxb

_10:01_

"It has been twenty minutes Booth, how much longer do we have to hide?" Sweets asked while backed up against the wall.

"These guys won't stop until they find us and kill us." Booth replied looking around the corner and he heard the footsteps. "Leg it." he whispered and they headed towards the roof.

"Come out Booth. I know you three are in here." Nathan said.

On the roof, Sweets over looked the edge and saw Liam. "Guys I can see Liam from here. If he is there then- ah!" he yelled when he got hit over the head with the bat Nathan was carrying.

"You see what you get?" Nathan asked Booth and Hodgins who had turned when they heard Sweets yell. "You see what you get if you mess with a McAlister?"

"We're fucked." Hodgins said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_10:03_

"What is wrong with this kid?" Carlie asked exhaustedly. A part of Wendell wanted to tell her that it was the stubbornness that the baby had inherited off her mother, but settled for something else.

"Nothing. Maybe the problem is that you are impatient."

"Maybe you are too patient." she smiled for the first time in hours. "Seriously, why are you so bloody perfect?"

"I'm not if I'm honest."

"Then why are you not getting annoyed with me because I'm being so unreasonable?"

"You're supposed to be unreasonable." he said giving her a small smile before kissing her forehead.

"Hey, shall we see if she wants to come out now?" said the OB washing her hands with antiseptic gel.

"You can try Dr Fields but unfortunately my daughter has decided she is going to my child and be stubborn." said Carlie. "Christ, did they teach you how to warm you hands up?"

"Sorry. Well she isn't being as stubborn as you thought she was going to be." Dr Fields said.

"What?" they both asked looking stunned.

"10cm. Ready to meet her?"

bxbxbxbxbxb

_10:04_

"You don't have to do this Nathan." Booth said holding his hands up to defend himself while both he and Hodgins were being circled by Nathan who was tapping his bat on his hand.

"You didn't have to cut my brother's Achilles tendon but you still did."

"I didn't actually meant to do it. I meant to tackle him but those flaming skates caught on his leg." Booth said.

"Seems a little weird that you did that after the comment he made about your wife."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know. But you still wrecked his carrier. Feels right that I should do the same." he walked back but forgot that Sweets was still unconscious and so tripped over him, falling off the edge.

"Shit." Booth said running to the ledge but avoided Sweets and saw Nathan hanging onto the pipe.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_10:05_

"How long has it been?" Fisher asked looking at the clock.

"We've been here for five or so hours. But if you add on the hours she didn't know she was in labor then eighteen." Finn answered.

"How long is an average labor?" Clark asked.

"About 12-18 hours. It can be longer." said Arastoo.

They heard a yelling coming from the room. "I would not like to be in Wendell's position now." Clark said cringing.

"I definitely wouldn't." Fisher said. He looked at the door and saw Lisa on her phone. "Still trying to get a hold of them?"

"Yeah. I have left 23 messages and I have had no reply." Lisa answered sitting next to Finn. "Seriously, where could they be?"

bxbxbxbxbxb

_10:05_

"Seel, help me up man." Nathan said holding onto the pipe.

"I'm trying but your arm keeps slipping away." Booth said trying to grab his hand.

"Why does my head feel like I've been in a car crash?" Sweets groaned when he woke up.

"Sweets, give us a hand." Hodgins said trying to hold the hand that was on the pipe.

"Why?"

"Nathan is over the edge." Booth said.

"Nathan!" Liam shouted running towards the ledge, knocking Booth out the way. "Come on grab my hand."

"I can't." Nathan grunted trying to reach the hand.

"You can." Liam insisted. He started to lose grip on the pipe. "Come on." His hand slipped from the pipe and Hodgins hand and fell in to the oil bath below. "Nathan!"

All four ran down stairs towards the oil bath which Booth began to drain. "Come on." he whispered. Soon all the oil out of the bath and they saw Nathan sprawled out. Only he had a pike through his stomach. "Oh God."

"Is he?" Liam asked.

"Yeah." Booth answered. Hodgins picked up his phone to call an ambulance when he saw the amount of messages he had received. Checking them, he nearly choked.

"Guys we need to get to the hospital." he said.

"Liam, come to the hospital with us." Booth said.

"I'm getting arrested anyway. I may as well stay here." he said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_10:25_

"Ok, we're nearly there." Dr Fields said trying to reassure the weary woman.

"You said that five minutes ago." Carlie said trying to regain her breath.

"I'm telling the truth, she's crowning so a couple more pushes and she'll be here."

"I'm too tired to do anymore."

"I know, but it'll be over once you have done those. You're doing great." Wendell said.

"I shouldn't have gone to that stupid party. I should have stayed at home."

"Forget about that. Look at me Carls." he said cupping her cheek so that her green eyes were looking at his blue. "It is going to take more than labor to break you. You're the strongest person I know. You could be hit by two school buses simultaneously and still survive." he brushed some of the strands of hair out of her eyes. "Remember a few years ago when you told me I was one of the few guys you could trust? I still am, so you need to believe me when I say you can do this. You drive me crazy sometimes but I do not regret one second I have spent with you."

"Me neither. A couple of weeks ago, when you said you were scared that you would be a bad parent, I thought you were being ridiculous because you are a great dad. What I have learnt since I met you is that when it comes to being a parent DNA doesn't matter. It's about love and respect and something else I cannot think of but you are more Will's parent than I am. I know you will be an amazing father. Believe me."

"Thanks. You're a pretty amazing mom yourself." he said kissing her lips tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said grabbing his hand tightly before crying out as the contraction hit.

"This'll be the one." Dr Fields said smiling at the couple. It took one hard push for them to be greeted by a loud wail.

"Oh my goodness." Carlie whispered in both a daze and breathily.

"We did it." Wendell also whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Here she is." Dr Fields said handing them the towel wrapped infant. "She's perfectly healthy."

"She's perfect." Wendell said nearly on the verge of tears. "She's amazing. You're amazing."

"I think you are amazing." she said with an exhausted smile. "I suppose you listening to me for once has its benefits." she laughed slightly before he kissed her again as a tiny fist wrapped around his little finger.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_10:35_

"Oh my God, what the hell happened to you three?" Lisa asked when she saw Booth, Hodgins and Sweets walked into the waiting room, bruised, filthy, blooded, and bandaged and, in Sweets' case, ice packed.

"Long story." they all said.

"Do I really want to know now?"

"Not now." Booth said sitting down.

"How long has it been?" Hodgins asked.

"Hours. I heard yelling then it stopped and I wasn't sure if it was over or not." Finn said. "And that was seven minutes ago." behind him, the door opened and Wendell emerged carrying a pink bundle.

"Hey guys, I just wanted you to meet someone." he said quite proudly. Pretty soon he was surrounded by everyone.

"Wow, she looks like you poor thing." Hodgins said laughing a little.

"I look better than you do at the moment." Wendell said laughing a little as well.

"Congrats Bud, welcome to the ranks of the sleep deprived." Booth said. "Have you guys actually figured out a name?"

"Not yet." Wendell answered still in awe over the bundle in his arms, who was just as in awe about all the people looking at her.

A number of suggestions were given out when they had gathered in the hospital room. Among them Lucy, Charlotte, Grace, Michaela, Jennifer, Ella and even Kenzo (courtesy of Fern's Twitter followers- quickly rejected by both Wendell and Carlie). In the end they settled on Molly Louise Bray. Something that they could agree on without bickering. Plus a meow sound coming from the newborn proved she liked it.

_Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough  
>And things go wrong no matter what I do<br>Now and then it seems that life is just too much  
>But you've got the love I need to see me through<em>


	53. Bad Day

**Ever had a bad day and you just wanted someone to talk to? Even when that someone is in a separate country? Set in 2017. Carlie/Wendell one shot. I know I have written a lot about them recently but I cannot stop writing about them. I just an outlet after the finale. Might do them a seperate story, as soon as Hope for the Hopeless and Creatures of the Night are done.**

_Cause you had a bad day  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
>You say you don't know<br>You tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day  
>The camera don't lie<br>You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
>You had a bad day<br>You had a bad day_

"If I have ever said I hate you then I take it back." she says on the brink of tears over the phone sitting in a London hotel.

"_I don't think you ever had. Not seriously anyway." _he replies hearing her slight tears _"You alright Honey?"_

"No. I went to see my birthmother today."

"_It didn't go well I assume."_

"It was worse than you could have imagined." she rubs her swollen stomach of six months just feeling the occupant move and the occupant senses something is wrong so kicks sharply.

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"How long do you have?"

"_For you: all the time in the world."_

"Ok, so I went to see the contact yesterday. We walked in a nearby park where she told me the story of Jessica Pillkins. I was shocked because it turned out I had a sister, Clare. She had died of neglect aged four and Jessica had been set to prison and was released not long ago. After debating all night on whether to see her, I went to the house today. I pretty much explained who I was, she offered me tea to which I declined since it makes me sick and I told her about myself a bit." she paused a moment. "She told me the reason she gave me up was because she didn't want me and that she was too young."

"_What about Clare?"_

"Clare was about five years after me. My father had died not long after and Jessica had met someone. They drank, Clare was forgotten and malnourished. I had to ask, I couldn't look at her knowing what she had did. She explained that my mom went to London with her and went back to Stratford with me. I said she must have hated us. She said she didn't hate us, but she didn't love us. As a mother I should know that I cannot have one without the other."

"_I don't know what to say."_

"I knew what to say to her. I told her she was a monster. After I left, I cried and I felt sick."

"_I should have came with you. You shouldn't have gone on your own."_

"No, I had to do this myself. Can I talk to my son a minute?"

"_Yeah."_ she hears the phone scuffling until she could hear her child's voice.

"_Hey Mom."_

"Hey Sweetheart, how was your day?"

"_It was good, I helped with an experiment."_

"That sounds fun." she tries to sound happy through the tears.

"_You alright Mom, you sound upset?"_

"I'm fine, I just miss you guys and I needed to hear your voices. You know I love you right?"

"_Yeah, I love you too Mom."_

"And if anyone hurts you, they'll have me to answer to."

"_I get it. I get hurt, you get mad."_ she laughs at her son's remark. _"Do you want me to pass the phone back?"_

"Yeah please, I love you and I'll see you soon."

"_I love you too." _the phone scuffles again and is returned to her partner's voice.

"_You okay?" _he asks.

"Can you do me one favor?" she asks.

"_Anything."_

"When you pick me up from the airport, hold me until I tell you to let go?"

"_Of course. How is the baby?"_

"She's fine; I think she misses your voice. She hasn't stopped moving."

"_I miss you both. Do you want me to complain about my day? Take your mind off what happened?"_

"Sure, why not?" she laughed despite having the tears and sadness in her voice. "I love you. I never will stop loving you."

"_I love you as well. Could never give you up."_


	54. Hank and Temperance

**I needed to do some tiding up on my author page so I deleted my previous one shot stories but saved the ones I liked best.**

**The first one is Hank and Brennan having a talk. February 2013.**

Hank looked at the notice in the paper. He had known that his son had been dead for a few days now, but the reality of his death was finally sinking in. He may not have seen him for 30 years and tried to keep Booth and Jared away from him as far as he could. He was staying at Brennan and Booth's house for the funeral as was Parker, who knew what was going on but was keen to keep out of the way of the plans. Brennan entered the kitchen and began to fuss with the cupboards, looking for Katy's bottle and some water. She just found out she was pregnant again and the morning sickness was hitting a lot harder than when she was pregnant with Katy. Hank had caught on the other day when Brennan had a reaction to the smell of frying chicken (courtesy of Booth cooking a stir fry for Parker) but hadn't mentioned it as it didn't seem the right time to congratulate his grandson and his bone lady.

"Are you looking for something Temperance?" he asked.

"Yes, have you seen Katy's bottle?" he lifted up the bottle that was next him and handed it to Brennan. "Thank you. How are you Hank?"

"I'm fine, Temperance. I should be more concerned about you in your condition."

"What condition?"

"I may be old, but I'm certainly no fool. You were sick when Seeley cooked that chicken stir thing the other night." Brennan blushed a little then smiled. "It's a good thing."

"I just feel guilty that I have no energy to help with the funeral preparations."

"Don't be. Me, Seeley and Jared have all put money into this funeral. And they are doing all they can to give their father a decent one, even though half the time, I don't think he deserves it." he said firmly.

"I know what he did was unforgivable and he couldn't make up for all the lost time. Do you hate him?"

"I hate what he became. He was a good child but after he returned from Vietnam, he changed. I noticed, Marie noticed and Joanna noticed. He began to drink and we did what we can. But when Joanna died after that fight with Leukaemia, it got worse. The result was Seeley getting the brunt of Joseph's hits. But I don't hate him. He was still my son." He looked sad. Brennan took his hand.

"It's ok Hank. There are times where Kaitlyn just exhausts me to the point where I want to yell at her. However I wouldn't change her for the world."

"She's like Seeley at that age. Full of spunk. Her confidence is rather refreshing at the home. It is rather quiet." Brennan laughed.

"I just hope this one will be calmer. Can you do us a favour and not tell Parker about the pregnancy. Booth was planning on telling him tonight."

"Sure thing. Not a word I will peep."


	55. Sweets, a Father?

**Sweets comes to Booth with a difficult issue. 2016. **

"Agent Booth, can I talk to you a moment?" Sweets asked while having lunch with Booth.

"Sure." he said, eating some pie and Izzie copied him in the movement of her mouth.

"Well, Lisa came in to my office yesterday. She's pregnant."

Booth looked up in shock. He wasn't sure whether to laugh at the fact that the Baby Duck was becoming Daddy Duck. Sweets wouldn't make a bad dad. He had coped with whirlwind Katy, bouncy Michael and constant explorer Damon at the same time but also knew how to interact with Izzie and Katherine who were extremely shy individuals. "Wow. That's great. Isn't it?"

"I suppose. I'm not sure Agent Booth. I'm thirty. I should have more responsibility than this."

"I take it that the baby wasn't planned?" Sweets nodded. "Look, Sweets. I was thirty when Parker was born and do you think I was the most responsible person back then."

"You're still not. Both she and Katy weren't exactly planned." Sweets said while bobbing his head over the two-year-old who was colouring.

"Hey it wasn't all my fault." Booth said covering Izzie's ears. "The condom split when she was conceived."

"On my piano."

"You're still not going to let that one go?"

"No."

"Anyway back to you. Do you want this baby?"

Sweets thought about it for a moment. He didn't normally believe that having it _taken care of_ wasn't normally the best option, but he wasn't secured in terms of money. "I don't know."

"Ok Sweets. I need to get to an interrogation but she needs looking after. You don't mind do you?"

"No, its fine. Good luck." Booth left and Sweets found himself looking at this tiny two-year-old. She had barely noticed her dad had left and was left in the care of her Godfather. "So Izzie. What are you drawing?"

"Me, Mommy, Daddy, Parker, Katy and Grampa Booth in a spaceship." she responded. Sweets looked at the picture. It wasn't a bad depiction of her family. He also remembered Hodgins and how he'd do anything for his children. He had to admit that he was terrified when he first babysitted Katy and she didn't stop crying so it put him off having children for a while, but they soon got used to each other and they got on much better.

"Babies are not a bad thing are they?"

"No. Jordan is cute." Jordan Linder-Saroyan was Cam's newborn son. There must have been something in the water because in the last seven years, six babies had been born and he was now expecting one. Sweets text Lisa to meet him at the diner.

Half an hour later, Lisa came into the diner and took a place next to Izzie who didn't even look up. "So Lance. Why do you want me?"

"I've thought about it and I want to have the baby. I realise now that I'm ready to have a child and how I think they are great."

"Lance, I wasn't expecting you to be overly happy about having a child but I have been thinking as well. I hadn't exactly planned it all out and I'm not expecting you to marry me out of obligation. But I want this baby. I do."

"Even if I did propose it wouldn't be out of obligation. I love you Lisa. Marrying you wouldn't be an obligation." They smiled at each other and leaned over the table and gave a tender kiss on the lips causing a 'yuck' sound to come from Izzie. It was going to be alright for Sweets.


	56. Surprises Coming Home

**I haven't done a smutty one for a while (about thirty chapters in fact). B&B first time after the birth of baby Katy. 2012**

Booth was coming home after a long day and all he wanted to do was snuggle up with Brennan. Brennan had more on her mind than snuggling. It had been five weeks since Katy was born and Brennan was ready to begin having sex again. She was lying on a rug in front of the fire and she had lit a few candles. She was also in a new pale pink lace bra and panties set.

Booth walked into the living room having seen the dim light and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Brennan got up and walked to him.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable since you did squeezed a baby out of there over a month ago." he asked concernedly. Brennan smiled.

"I'm ok with it Booth. I'm sure." she replied while removing Booth's jacket, tie and shirt and pulled him towards the rug. They lay on the rug and kissed softly and Booth rolled her onto her back.

His hand wondered to her now flat stomach and couldn't believe that 6 weeks ago her stomach was big. Really big. Now there was no baby in there anymore, he could easily climb on to her without worry or fear. He wasn't going to push her at this point. He wanted her to get used to his touch again. Brennan grabbed his hand and let their fingers intertwine as they continued to kiss. They stopped for a moment then Booth began a trail of kisses on her neck. Brennan had missed this. The last five weeks they had been slowly progressing to this point. He then moved his lips lower to the valley between her breasts which were still bigger than when they first stated having sex 10 months ago.

"Ok so far?" he asked. She nodded. Since she was breast-feeding, he didn't want to touch her breasts for too long in case she leaked but he continued to kiss her stomach. Soft with just a little remained of those 9 months of Katy's occupancy. He went lower and removed the panties. Brennan smiled, knowing what he was about to do. He kissed her inner thigh before giving one last look.

"Do it Booth. I want it." and Booth lowered his mouth and licked her folds and Brennan shuddered with a pleasurable groan. Knowing it wasn't a painful groan, he swiped his tongue around her clit and using one hand rubbed her gently. Brennan was moaning at the caress and used her hand to massage his scalp but didn't hold him in place. Slowly he slid one finger into her and removed his mouth to check that Brennan was ok. Since she hadn't complained he returned to his task sucking on her clit and moved his finger gently in her. Her breathing was getting shallower and the moans were getting louder.

"Oh my, Booth." she moaned and she felt her insides tighten and then release in a rush that left her head spinning. After she had stopped he left Brennan on floor for a moment to get something: a condom. Part of the slow progression was buying a large pack of condoms since they wanted to avoid another unplanned pregnancy for a while.

Brennan lay there waiting and when Booth returned he sat on his knees between her legs. Brennan sat up and helped him with his cocky belt buckle. She kissed his stomach while doing so. She had thought that as soon as his pants were off she would take him into her mouth. It was a tempting idea but none the less, she needed him in her. Booth helped slide of his pants and he was only left in those ridiculous polka dot blue boxers. She kiss above the waistband while Booth unwrapped the condom. Brennan then yanked them down and lay herself on her back while Booth sheeted up. He then place his hands by her sides over her and levelled his cock with her core.

"Are you absolutely sure Bones?" he asked softly.

"I'm sure Booth. I love you."

"I love you too." and he carefully pushed himself into her.

"Oh God." she said quietly. Booth looked worried. "It was a pleasure groan Booth." she laughed as he began to move slowly. He lowered his head to her neck and sucked slightly. "Oh Bones." he moaned and began to thrust faster. Brennan kissed his head and then his lips and Booth rolled over so she was on top. She rocked back and forth rather quickly. Their breathing was becoming uneven. Booth sat up and hit a spot in Brennan which caused a very loud moan.

"Shit, did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"Why do you keep asking? No, you just hit a very sensitive spot or my G-Spot. I'm fine." and she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. They continued moving at a quicker pace. Noticing how close she was, he placed a hand near her clit and rolled it in smooth circles and she became unhinged and collapsed against him and Booth slammed into her a little more rougher than he wanted and let his own orgasm overtake him and fell backwards still holding Brennan. Clearly out of breath, they kissed extremely passionately and Booth stroked her back with his palms.

"Oh… wow." she mumbled. They let go of each other's lips and smiled. "So, are you less anxious now?"

"Hell yeah. That was just…" Booth couldn't describe it.

10 months ago they consummated their love. Nine months ago they learned that they were having the product of that love. That product was unveiled to the world a month ago. That night, in the living room in front of the fire, was beyond making love. It was epic and contagious and full of life and love. This was the best they could hope for.


	57. The Daddy Duck Race

**It's a race to the hospital where Sweets is about to become Daddy Duck but it would help if someone could find him first. January 2017**

"Booth." Booth said as he answered the phone.

"_Have you seen Sweets?"_ Brennan asked and she sounded as though she was panicking.

"Not since this morning. He said that he was going to North Virginia to look for something. Why?" Booth's question was answered when Brennan held up the phone to hear Sweets' girlfriend Lisa, shouting loudly. "Please don't tell me that she is in labor."

"_Yes. Her contractions are 9 minutes apart. You need to find Sweets. And fast." _Booth hung up the phone and ran as fast as he could towards his car.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth pulled up in front of an old shack. He had to thank the Baby Duck for telling him his exact location. But he was now pissed because he noticed that he was at a Sci-Fi convention. A Sci-Fi convention. Of all the places. A Sci-Fi convention.

He had the right mind to hit him but right now he needed to get him to Lisa and the soon to be delivered baby.

Upon entering, he saw a bunch of people dressed in costumes. He had passed a Q&A with Buffy the Vampire Slayer's James Marsters and saw a poster with Buffy, Spike and Angel. He always remembered when Brennan watched the show as part of her research for a case and had even said that Booth looked like Angel but he dismissed the idea. He was hotter.

Finally he had found him "SWEETS!" he yelled. The Baby Duck looked up and saw the panic on Booth's face. He then dashed off towards the car, having been explained what had happened.

"I THOUGHT SHE WASN'T DUE FOR ANOTHER MONTH!" yelled Sweets as he got into the car.

"Never mind that, we have to get back to D.C. now." Booth drove as fast as he could (having filled the gas tank this time) towards George Washington Hospital.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"GOD I HATE HIM!" Lisa shouted as another contraction hit her. They were getting closer together and more intense. And Sweets was still not there.

"I know that they hurt. Trust me they go away." Brennan tried to reassure her. Lisa glared at her. "Oh you meant because her was at a Sci-Fi convention instead of being here for you."

"That and the fact he didn't use a flaming condom."

"He'll be here soon." 'He'd better or there will be hell to pay.'

bxbxbxbxbxb

It took them over an hour to get there but Sweets couldn't get out of the car fast enough. Booth had just about parked the car and followed Sweets in hot pursuit.

They had gotten into a hallway and they were running quickly but they didn't notice the wet floor signs and slipped resulting in a sprained wrist for Booth.

"I'm fine, just go." Booth said as Sweets got up and ran towards the delivery room.

An hour later, Brennan had taken position next to Booth, who has his wrist wrapped in a bandage. The others were pacing around until Sweets emerged with a small pink buddle in his arm. A grin formed on their faces and Sweets just looked in awe at the baby girl.

"Hey guys. This is Alexandra Sweets." he said proudly. Everyone crowded around him. Allie had joined an already grown family. Brennan smiled knowing that the family had not stopped growing yet.


	58. Babysitting: Sweets Style

"Ok Katy. Let's say me and you have a little discussion about Mommy and Daddy." Sweets said while placing his 'God-Niece' (Since Hodgins had taken the right as Godfather), onto his shrink chair and let her play with his clipboard. "First whatever they say happened last year, it really wasn't my fault. Okay?"

The 8 month old bobbed her head slightly. She had no idea what she was agreeing to.

"Second, my ties are not to put in your mouth." he tried to pull his tie from her mouth. She started crying and Sweets tried to pick her up but she slapped his hands away. He tried to distract her with her dolphin but she wants Sweets' tie. He tried to tickle her but that seemed to make her cry more.

"Are you hungry?" more crying, "Sleepy?" even more crying.

Caroline came into the room having heard her little 'God-Granddaughter's' cries. "What in the world are you doing to her?" she asked.

"I don't know. She was sucking on my tie but I removed it and she started crying. I've tried everything to try and sooth her."

"How about giving her your tie back."

"What? Why should I do it?"

"Because Agent Booth will hurt you if he finds out that his little girl has been crying at your hands."

Sweets gave up and unwrapped his tie and handed it to the screaming infant who soon settled down as soon as she started to suck it. "Oh so now you are happy?" he said to her. "I swear your Dad, put you up to this." She smiled cutely and her big brown eyes grew.

He couldn't believe it: he was getting pushed over by a baby girl he was at least 5 times the size of, but then again she was so cute that he could argue with her. Let's face it; she already has him wrapped around her little finger.


	59. Heartbeats

**Ok. Reasons to put gas in a car. This is one. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones or the characters **

Brennan had felt uncomfortable all day but hadn't known why. Her back had been twinging and her stomach felt tight. She was a week pass her due date and baby had decided that she was staying in for a little while longer. Everything that they had tried hadn't work: sex, long walks, spicy foods and the herbal tea. She was getting more and more frustrated and the mood was starting to affect others as Hodgins had snapped at Wendell and Cam was trying to avoid the grumpy anthropologist because she had suggested that Brennan should take her maternity leave early.

"Bones, are you ok?" Booth asked her looking concerned.

"No, my back is aching and my stomach is getting tighter for some reason. Plus I just want her out." exclaimed Brennan, sounding rather exasperated.

"Can we wait until we are home first?"

"I can't guarantee it but I'll try."

They were walking (or waddling in Brennan's case) through the prison corridor while investigating an escape. They were going to talk to the Head of the Prison about the escaped convict. Booth knocked on the door and entered to find a man sitting behind the desk with a stack of paperwork.

"Yes?"

"Hello. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, This is Dr Temperance Brennan. We are investigating an escaped convict from your prison,"

"Should she be here?" the man asked, noting Brennan's extremely swollen belly.

"I'm not letting her out of my sight." said Booth as both he and Brennan sat on the chairs in front of the desk.

"So what do you want to know?"

"How he escaped." said Brennan with a hint of pain in her voice. The back pain was getting stronger. She grabbed Booths hand and held it tightly.

"Urm, I think he hit a guard and took his uniform."

"Can you tell us which guard?" asked Booth, noticing that Brennan's hand was getting tighter.

"Jameson. About 6' 2'', short blonde hair and is she ok?"

"No. They back pain is getting more intense and- I'm pretty certain that my water just broke." explained Brennan as she felt a gush of liquid fall down her thighs.

"Right, gotta go." said Booth pulling her up and walking as fast as he can out of room.

"Hold on, I need to open the doors first!" shouted the man after them.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Right, we'll be there soon, Ok Bones. How are you doing?" asked Booth, while driving as fast as he can towards the hospital. They were on a long stretch of road with no cars so it was rather easy.

"Yeah, they're coming on every 4 or 5 minutes at about 55 seconds' each." said Brennan while lying on the backseat, breathing as hard as she could during an intense contraction.

"Ok just hold on we're nearly…" said Booth as he noticed that the car was stopping and it was out of gas."…there. Crap."

"What?" whimpered Brennan as the car came to a halt.

"We're out of gas."

"YOU-!"

"YEAH I KNOW. Sorry I'll just get out and call an ambulance."

"Hurry, these contractions are coming on quicker than expected."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Hodgins was looking at the particulates found on remains, when his phone rang.

"Hodgins… hello Booth. Need anything… Jesus that sounded painful… sorry. Where are you? …on a long road. Have you called an ambulance?… ok I admit that was a stupid question. Do you want me to get Cam because Paul is here and you know he does this stuff?… Ok going to her now. Hey just be thankful she isn't squatting in the fields… ok I think you made your point." Hodgins said talking down the phone towards Cam's office. "Hello Cam. Can I borrow Paul for a minute?"

"Why do you need me?" asked the gynaecologist.

"Dr Brennan's in labor and they are stuck on a road because Booth forgot to fill the car up with gas."

"Ok ask him how far dilated is she?"

Hodgins repeated the question to Booth.

"He says what does that mean."

"It means how far a cervix has stretched."

Hodgins said that as well.

"How do I measure that?"

"Tell him he has to stick his fingers into her vagina."

Hodgins repeated this on rather uncomfortably; until he heard something he shouldn't of.

"That was a little too much information Dr B." He waited for an answer. "He says 4 fingers."

"Ok she is seven centimetres dilated. How long has she been having contractions? Actually pass the phone to me and I'll talk to him."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Ok, Bones. Paul said you've been in labor since last night. Turns out the back pain was contractions." explained Booth as he tried to sit her up against a back cushion on the door. Her dress was now above her waist with a blanket covering what little dignity she had left and a towel was between her legs.

"Great. Booth are you ok doing this?" asked Brennan, who was exhausted and couldn't breathe straight.

"This isn't what we planned. But at least I'm here not on the other side of the world." he said while trying to give a hopeful smile. "Paul said he'd be here soon."

"Good." Brennan winced as another contraction hit. Booth grabbed her hand and helped her breathe through it.

About 20 minutes later Paul had pulled up in front of the SUV and ran over to where Brennan was laying.

"Ok Dr Brennan how are we doing?" he asked.

"I'm lying on the backseat of my partner's car with my dress hitched above my waist with a blanket coving my legs. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Ok. Not good then. I just need to check the position of the baby's head." Paul said as he felt her stomach. "Ok, um, Dr Brennan. You know what a breech birth is?"

"Oh, no. Is she going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine. She'll be in a more uncomfortable situation when you begin to push." Paul explained as he checked her cervix. "9 Centimetres. Give it about 20 minutes then we'll get this baby out. I just need to set up some examination stuff in the boot in case the ambulance doesn't get here in time." he left to do just that.

"Just seems normal that our child would be born facing the wrong way doesn't it?" said Brennan.

"Yeah. But at least we are in the hands of a professional. Do you want me to sit behind you and hold you up?"

"Yes. Ow, Jesus this hurts."

Booth moved behind her and held her up while holding her hands.

"Booth. I never told you when I realised I love you."

"Ok when?"

"Well, it was when you were in the hospital after you got blown up and then saved me. I knew then that you would be there for me. I was just too afraid that I'd hurt you because I was still impervious."

"Bones, I understand. I shouldn't have pushed you. I knew when I loved you was when you were trapped with Hodgins in the car. I wouldn't stop until I could find you to tell you how I feel. For some reason I was also too afraid you'd shoot me down."

Brennan gave him a small smile and lifted her head up to kiss him and he met her half-way. They only stopped when another painful contraction hit and then it was time to meet their baby.

"Ok when you feel the next one come I need you to push as hard as you can." said Paul.

It took ten pushes (and a nose bleed from Booth) for the baby's body to emerge from her mother and Brennan could finally relax and breathe and take in the new sound of her baby's wail. She was sure Booth was saying something but she was so entranced that she could barely hear him. Nor the ambulance siren.

Paul asked them to give them a moment with the baby before they taken them to the hospital. He then handed her to Brennan who took hold of her and held her close to her chest. She was perfect. Dark brown hair with brown eyes which were a striking contrast to her pale skin. She did look a lot like Brennan; her nose and eye shape and mouth.

"Bones, she's perfect." said Booth and her stroked his daughter's fist with his index finger. The baby then took the finger and held it as tight as she could. Booth was on the verge of tears and he planted a hard kiss on Brennan's head.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Everyone was waiting for them to arrive. Angela was extremely anxious to see how Brennan was doing and to see the baby. When they saw Brennan (looking rather displeased) wrapped in a blanket on a stretcher.

"Hey Dr Brennan. How are you?" asked Cam

"Fine" She replied

"Where's the baby?" asked Hodgins

"She is here." said Booth as he entered the room and they wheeled Brennan off into another room. "Squints. Say hello to Kaitlyn Sarah Addison Booth."

They all jumped up to meet the miniature figure in Booth's arms. They all cooed over her stating how much she looks like Brennan, earning her the nickname as Baby Bones. Angela detached herself to go and see Brennan. She came into the room to find Brennan lying down on the hospital bed.

"Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" she asked as she walked toward the bed.

"I'm fine. I'm happy. You were right. It was a dream."

"She is beautiful Bren. Like a miniature you, only with Booth's eyes."

"I know. But she has his mandible and zygomatic." Brennan said while laughing remembering another one of these talks with Angela.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth watched as Brennan lay asleep with Kaitlyn on her chest. He took a picture of this. She looked so perfect and Booth couldn't help but think how lucky he is to have her. Once he put the phone down. He took his baby girl from her and held her close to him.

"Hey, Katy. Daddy just wants to say some things to you. Firstly, Mommy and I love you so much that we promise that we won't ever hurt you. I may have done some stupid things in the past that have hurt your mom but I promise I won't ever do that again. Secondly, you have me, Parker, Grandpa Max, Uncle Jared, Uncle Russ, Uncle Hodgins, Uncle Wendell and maybe Uncle Sweets to protect you and help you if you get hurt. And thirdly, no boys in the house until you're 35 ok?" Katy squeezed his finger in agreement and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Baby Bones." and he settled down in his chair and fell asleep.


	60. Meeting Between Two Fathers

Booth stood at the door of Founding Fathers and found the man he was going to meet. He looked 30 years older and thinner than the last time he saw him. The man also looked at Booth. He was older, taller and more bulked out than the last time he saw him. But the last time he saw Booth was as a scrawny ten-year- old with a black eye. Booth walked over to the bar next to the man.

"Hello Seeley." the man said

"Hey Dad." Booth replied unemotionally. He didn't know how to feel towards his father. Booth ordered his drink and sat.

"You look taller than the last time I saw you."

"Yeah but last time you saw me was when you were punching my guts out."

"Seeley, I know that I can't apologise for what I did. But I wanted to see you, see what man you have become."

"Damn right you can't apologise." Booth muttered into his drink.

"So what did you do with yourself? Join the army?"

"Yeah. The Rangers. I was a sniper."

"Following family tradition huh?"

"Yeah but another tradition is to become addicts. After I came back I had a gambling problem. I'm good now but Jared he became an alcoholic. He's sober as far as I am aware of." Booth explained.

"So are you married?" Booth's dad asked. "Or are you just playing the field?"

"Engaged" Booth replies as he pulls out his phone and shows a picture of Brennan on the beach in Hawaii. "This is Bones."

"Bones? What sort of a name is that?"

"Her nickname that I gave to her. Her real name is Dr Temperance Brennan. She's an anthropologist so that is why I call her Bones."

"Pretty. Any children?"

"I've got two." Booth flicks his phone to a photo of Parker and Katy in the pool. "That is my boy, Parker. He's 10. I was in a relationship with his mom but we broke up because we kept fighting and not resolving anything. And that is my little girl, Kaitlyn. She's mine and Bones' and she is 8 months old."

"He looks the spitting image of you as a child. Without the blonde locks." Booth's dad observed. "They are certainly both Booths."

"Yeah but Katy has more of Bones in her." Booth said with a proud smile.

His dad looked a little sad now. He wondered if he should tell his son something.

"Seeley. Do you want to know the reason I left?" he asked

"I know why you left. Pops told you to go. From what I remember he had every right to." Booth said bitterly and took a swig of his drink.

"Yes, he did have every right to. What I saw in Vietnam scared me for life and I drank to try and forget it. It didn't work and I took it out on your mother and when she died I took it out on you boys. I was angry with myself for 29 years until those results came back and I knew what I needed to do. I tried to contact your Grandfather but I received no reply. Then I tried to contact you 6 months ago, however you didn't reply."

"Dad I moved 9 months ago."

"I know that now. The copy of the phone book I had was from 10 years ago and I hadn't called for a new one. When I got the new one I looked you up and found you and then sent you that letter. I didn't think you'd reply."

"Well I talked it over with Bones and she said that I should meet you to hear what you have to say."

"She sounds like a smart woman."

"Smart is the understatement with her." Booth laughed slightly.

"I'd like to meet her and your children at some point before I die. I've got 6 months left Seeley. Don't deny me a chance to make this right."

Booth thought about it. He did appear to have changed. However he couldn't find the strength to forgive his father for what he did to him, his mom and Jared.

"Ok. You get one chance. But if you hurt any of them, you're out of our lives for good." Booth stated firmly. "Just because I've done this doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I understand Seeley. I can't make you forgive me for what I've done. Here is my number for when you want me to meet them." Booth's dad smiled and left without another word. Booth picked up the number and typed it into his phone. He then finished his drink and left, silently praying that his dad won't do anything to hurt the three most important people in his life.


	61. We're Having a Baby

**This is the team find out about B&B and Baby BB. 2011**

_Angela- the day after Michael's birth_

"Hey Angela. How are you doing?" Brennan asked Angela who was laying on the hospital bed feeding Michael.

"I'm fine thanks Bren. You look like you slept well." Angela responded raising her eyebrow. Brennan smiled sheepishly. "So after I just gave birth to a baby, you precede in the activity that results in them."

"I think that I'm already at that point Angela." Angela gave her a look. "I'm having a baby Ange."

"Oh my God. You and Booth are having a baby?" Brennan nodded.

"I'm a couple of weeks in gestation."

"So it was the night…?"

"Yeah. I think we were a little too eager to make love, the condom may have slipped our minds."

"Have you told Booth?" Brennan nodded. "How does he feel?"

"He was happy. Overjoyed in fact. We talked about it this morning. However can you not tell Hodgins? We want to keep it a secret for a little while." Brennan asked

"Sure. It'll just be between me, you and Booth."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_Hodgins- two months later_

Booth and Hodgins were having a drink in Founding Fathers when the subject of babies came up; Hodgins said that he was enjoying fatherhood.

"I know what you mean. I can't wait to be a father again." Booth said not realising what he just said. Hodgins raised his eyes.

"Pardon me for asking, but what do you mean you can't wait to be a father again?"

Booth clicked onto what he had just told Hodgins. "Ok. Me and Bones. We're together. As in together, together. And she's having a baby. My baby."

Hodgins stared at Booth and a massive smile appeared on his face. "No way. You guys are having a baby. That's so awesome." Booth smiled back and lifted his beer to have a toast.

"To Bones and Angela and our kids."

"To them."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_Cam- a week later_

"Dr Brennan can I ask you something? Cam said while coming into her office to find Booth and Brennan lying on her couch. KISSING. Noticing that they had a visitor, they looked up. "Oh urm, I'll just leave."

"No Cam. I think we need to explain some things." Booth said sitting up.

"I think I can gather some things from what I just saw."

"So you can understand that Booth and I are in a relationship and we are having a baby." Brennan said.

"I'm sorry you're pregnant?" Cam said looking flabbergasted.

"Yes. I'm 10 weeks. Angela and Hodgins know." Brennan explained.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that. By all means congratulations to the both of you." Booth smiled as Cam left them on their own. Booth went and locked the door and returned to the activity that was started before Cam interrupted. "I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING IN THERE!"

bxbxbxbxbxb

_Sweets- 2 weeks later_

"Sweet's are you feeling ok?" Booth asked looking at the Baby Duck's pale face. They had just broken the news to him and he felt nauseous.

"I'm fine. Wh-when did this occur?" Sweets said trying to compose himself.

"12 weeks ago. We had intercourse and we conceived a baby." Brennan explained as bluntly as she could.

"You mean when Vincent…?"

"Yes. After it happened, I told Bones she was staying at my apartment that night. She then came into my room upset and I held her…"

"…then we made a mutual decision that we were wasting time and it was something we both wanted. We then made love. But we forgot the condom and that is how I am in this current physical state."

Sweets looked at them throwing his head side to side between the two. "And h-h-h-h-how do you feel about the pregnancy?"

"I'm actually rather happy about the idea of having a child." Brennan said.

"Right." Sweets said while standing up. "I'll just…" and he fainted on the spot.

"I think he took that rather well." Booth said.


	62. Of Kicks and Bruises

**I'm not going into details of the game, because the closest thing to hockey I have played is field hockey and I don't know the rules. 2011**

Brennan was sitting in the stands watching Booth's hockey game with Angela and Parker on either side of her. Since it was the start of the season, the excitement was reaching fever pitch. Even Brennan (who after countless lectures still didn't know the rules) was excited because for once she wasn't going as a friend. She was going as a friend, lover and partner to her boyfriend's game and she even went as far as to wear a hockey jersey over her protruding abdomen. This was unusual for Brennan as she was the one who criticized the girls who were with the jocks of the high school she went to for flaunting around in the jerseys of their boyfriends, only for them to break-up with them a week later over stupid things such as implying that they were overweight. However the difference between those girls and her was that she an adult in a mature (well as they could be), monogamous relationship with a man she loved dearly and they were having a baby.

The excitement really went up when the team scored another to go ahead of the opposing team. In all the jumping around (more Parker than Brennan), she felt an odd sensation in her stomach. Like it was turning but then there was a pang, then she realised that the baby was moving. And she stopped and smiled.

"Bones are you ok?" asked the ten year old next to her, with a worried expression. She took his hand and placed it where the pang was and his eyes grew when he felt it on his hand. "It's kicking. It's kicking my hand." and he grinned.

Booth turned his head to look at Brennan and could see Parker's hand on her stomach. He smiled knowing what they were talking about. However he didn't see another player hurdling towards him and they crashed causing Booth to blackout.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Dad? Dad? Are you alright?" asked Parker as Booth began to wake up slowly with a massive head pain, a cut on his leg and a bruise on his arm where he hit the ice.

"Yeah, Bud I'm fine. Head hurts a little but I'm good." he replied rather strained.

"That was some crash you had. You should have looked where you were going." said Brennan.

"Yeah, I know Bones; I was just caught up in the moment. I saw Parker with his hand on your bump."

Brennan smiled and took Booth's hand and put it on the spot where the baby was kicking. He smiled when a tiny bump hit his palm and the pain he was feeling was slowly melting away.

"Wow. He is some kicker."

"_She _is. We are not going to have this discussion again Booth." said a glaring Brennan.

"How long was I out?" asked Booth

"About 20 minutes. You suffered a very large concussion." explained Brennan

"You had us worried there for a minute Dad."

"Sorry Bud. I got a little happy with watching you and Bones. We may have another hockey fan in the family."

"I think I woke them up with the jumps." said Brennan, but she knew that Booth would think that their child was cheering Daddy on.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"How is your head?" asked Brennan later that evening. They heard from Angela that the team had won and that thanks to the collision they got a penalty.

"Fine, still hurts though. The dizziness has gone away." Booth said while lying on the bed.

"Do you want me to give you an Indian Head Massage?"

"I don't think so. I don't really like having my head messed with."

"How is your back?"

"Fine. Hurts a bit at the bottom though." he replied with a sly smile on his face.

Brennan rolled her eyes. She knew where he was going with this. "Don't you think you've had enough excitement for one night?"

"Hmmm, between feeling the baby kick and seeing you and Parker look so happy about it plus the team winning the game, that's not enough for me." he said as he began to kiss a path up her arm.

"Fine but hold on. Your child seems to think that my bladder is a kick bag." she said as she went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and it was clear what pregnancy was doing to her. Her skin looked lighter and her hair looked thicker as it had grown. She smiled as she fluffed her hair out and lightly skimmed her hands over her belly. At 22 weeks it was starting to become difficult to move in small spaces or bend over the examination table or even to hold Booth as close to her as she could 5 months before. But regardless of its difficulties, she loved that now she could feel her baby move and, despite the 3 ultrasounds, could grasp that there was a life inside her.

When she eventually returned to the bedroom, she found Booth had fallen asleep. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She took her place next him and kissed his head and asked "Sure you haven't had enough?"


	63. Max Finding Out

**Max's reaction. 2011**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones nor will I ever.**

Brennan was sitting at a table in the Diner waiting for her father to come. She was planning on telling Max about the pregnancy since she was now 16 weeks in gestation and she hadn't had much contact with him since the Fowler case and this was something she needed to tell him face to face. Max entered to find his daughter waiting and looking rather nervous. "Hey Tempe. You said you needed to talk to me about something." Max sat down in front of her.

"Yeah. Well, a few months ago an intern of mine was killed, I assume you saw it on the news, and Booth said I had to stay with him for my own protection. I came into his room and I was upset and Booth held me and then after a mutual agreement that we were wasting time."

"Is that it? You and Booth are together?" Max asked slightly aghast.

"Why do people keep asking us about it like that?"

"Because in the time it had taken you two to sort yourselves out, it could have ended up on the evening news. Is that it?"

"Yeah Dad. Booth and I are together… and we're having a baby."

Max blinked twice. "You're pregnant? As in I'm becoming a granddaddy?"

"Yes. I'm 16 weeks."

"So when is the wedding?"

"What wedding?"

"You and Booth. When are you getting married?"

"We're not. We're just together and having a baby."

"Well. Tempe. I'll see you later. I have a few things to sort out." Max said standing up.

"Are you sure you are ok with this Dad?"

"I'm fine with it Tempe. I'm happy for you." he kissed her head and left to pay Special Agent Seeley J. Booth a visit.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth looked up, having heard a knock on the door, to see Max Keenan standing there. "So Booth. I hear congratulations are in order."

"Um. Yeah."

"I also hear that you haven't made an honest woman out of her."

"Max, I've made that mistake before. I'm not risking losing her. I nearly lost her once."

"Ah. But you made the choice to go off with the Bagdad woman."

"And you don't think I hate myself for it."

"I understand Booth. There is always one woman that you think you can love but you then find it was meaningless. Anyway how about you and I have a chat."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Sweets have you seen Booth at all?" Brennan asked when she entered Sweets' office.

"Not in the last 3 hours. Why?"

"Because I just told my father about the baby and the fact that me and Booth are not married. I think my dad has done something with Booth and I'm worried."

"Ok. Don't panic. It's not good for the baby."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan and Sweets walked into the FBI car park and found Booth's SUV still there.

"He can't have gotten far if the car is still there." Sweets said until he heard a banging noise coming from the boot of the SUV.

"What was that?" Brennan asked rather startled.

"It came from Booth's car."

"WELL YEAH IT CAME FROM MY CAR SWEETS! JUST GET ME OUT!" yelled Booth rather muffled from the boot. Both of them ran to towards it and managed to open it. They found Booth curled up since the length of the boot and Booth's height didn't correspond.

"Are you okay?" Brennan asked helping Sweets pull him into a sitting position.

"Yeah. Well, my stomach still feels winded from when Max punched me in the stomach, but the rest of me is intact." Booth wheezed a little.

"My father did this?" Brennan asked in a tone that scared Sweets a little. He had just about recovered from Angela's hormone swings.

"Yeah, it turns out that getting Max Keenan's daughter pregnant, without marring her, is a bad idea." Booth stood up and then sat back down again because of the pain.

"I could kill him for doing that." Brennan said.

"Look, I'm fine. He punched me in the nuts when I arrested him so I think I've had a lucky escape this time."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Max was having a quiet cup of coffee in the Diner when he was bombarded by Brennan. "Why did you put Booth in a car boot?"

"Oh. I thought he needed a lesson taught."

"Why? Because he didn't ask me to marry him? Dad, I don't need a ring from him just to prove that he loves me. I know he does."

"I know he loves you Tempe. It's just a father's job when his little girl gets pregnant without being married. I'm sure if this baby is a girl, Booth would do the same."

"That isn't a reason Dad. Just stay away until you've come around to the idea." Brennan walked towards the door when Max stopped her.

"Temperance come back here please." Brennan turned around and sat in the seat next to her father. "I know that I may have over-reacted to Booth not marrying you but I'm already in love with the idea of being a grandfather. I know that Booth is a good father and I know that he will look after you and that baby. I trust him with my life. I was just surprised that he didn't ask you to marry him. The one woman he has actually loved."

"He's too scared to lose me. That is why he hasn't proposed. He's worried that I'll run away."

"He's worried or you're worried?"

"Both. Dad, I love him. I really do but I'm scared that if he proposes and I say no then it'll be the end of us."

"Booth loves you to the Moon and back 50 times. He won't end it with you if you say no. I'm sure he was in love with Parker's mother but he said himself that they were having problems just as Parker was conceived. It wasn't that they hated each other, they just wasn't in love anymore. And on the Hannah thing he said that if he really loved her, he would have given her a chance to wait until she was ready."

"Are you saying that when I'm ready, I should let him know?"

"You have to tell him Tempe. Not wait for him to find out."

"Thanks Dad." Brennan said giving Max a hug.

"No problem Sweetheart."


	64. That Night

**This the night that rocked the Bones world. 2011**

Her cries had stopped. Booth wasn't sure what to do. It was now 05:00. She was still awake and so was he. He knew he had to leave in a couple of hours. To get the son-of-a-bitch Brodsky. Her fingers were drawing patterns on his chest. She lifted her head up and looked at him. In that moment they both silently agreed on something.

Vincent's life was cut short. Life is too short. It's time to stop dancing around each other.

They were neither angry nor impervious anymore.

They moved in closer and placed a small kiss on each other's mouths. It was a slow peck at first but then it was full-blown passion after Brennan slipped her tongue in to his mouth and he responded by rolling her onto her back.

Booth's lips wondered down to her neck and kissed a sensitive spot by her shoulder to which she shuddered at. She tugged at his t-shirt and he helped her pull it off. They did the same with Brennan's lent sweatshirt.

Booth was left staring at her breasts. Soft and perky. Brennan smiled a little. The first in hours. He dropped his lips to the hollow between her breasts and kissed around the breasts until he placed her left nipple into his mouth and sucked, bit and licked gently. Brennan was sighing at his mouth's touch but was disappointed he let go.

He kissed her again and let his kisses travel down her body and removed the sweatpants, leaving her in her panties. They weren't anything sexy. Just a pair of white cotton briefs. He kissed the inside of her thigh and up to her pelvis. He looked at her and Brennan looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Just checking to see if you are ok with this." he responded.

She slipped down to face him and gave him a kiss to say 'I'm fine with it. I'm ready.' Brennan pulled down his pants to find he wasn't wearing boxers. She looked at him with a humorous question face "I don't normally wear boxers under sweatpants in bed."

"Well that will be handy in the future." and she kissed him again rolling him onto his back, straddling him. Brennan slipped off her panties and Booth tilted himself to join her.

It was a perfect fit. Brennan rocked slightly and Booth thrust into her slowly. Booth sat up and wrapped his arms around Brennan's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Booth." she moaned and Booth moved faster and so did Brennan. Pants were being drawn out in uneven paces. They looked at each other and kissed firmly.

Booth took advantage and rolled her onto her back and thrust harder into her. She locked him into place with her legs and met his thrusts.

"Oh God, Bones. I nearly there." he breathed

"I know." she breathed back "I'm almost there too."

Booth then slammed in a few thrusts and Brennan went limp in his arms and he followed soon after. They both looked at each other panting then smiled and shared a tender kiss and Booth rolled off her. They stared at the ceiling for a minute.

"Wow." Booth murmured loud enough for Brennan to hear. She moved over to his chest and pulled the blanket over them.

"I know. It was better than I thought it would be." Brennan said. "What time is it?"

"05:43. We have to get up soon."

"When?"

"Seven."

"Can I just lay here on your chest for a while?"

"Yeah." They both fell asleep again.

07:00 and the alarm rang. Booth reached over and turned it off. Brennan woke up and smiled slightly. Then she remembered Vincent and Brodsky and she felt scared again.

"Do you need clothes?" asked Booth.

"Yeah, I need to go back to my apartment for them."

"Ok. After that, I'm driving you to work. Do you need a shower?"

"I do. But I don't want to waste time. Plus you need one." Brennan smiled at a thought. "Do you want to share?" she offered suggestively. Booth raised an eyebrow and he pulled her up and towards the bathroom.

bxbxbxbxbxb

An hour and a half later, Booth was parked outside of the Jeffersonian saying goodbye to Brennan. She got out of the car and Booth followed, pulling her into a deep kiss.

If he was going to die today, he wasn't going out with the memory of a drink induced, bet threatened, desperation riddled or grief induced passion kiss. This one was the best kiss he had with her.

He let go and said "If I die today, I want you to know that I love you. Always have always will." Brennan kissed him softly in response. If this was the last time she saw him, she was going to make it memorable.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later that night, Booth and Brennan were sitting in his apartment reflecting on what had happened that day. Between the 3 sex sessions, chasing Brodsky, waiting for news and Vincent's send off, they hadn't had a chance to discuss where they were in their relationship. Or the fact they hadn't used contraception.

"Are we together now?" asked Brennan.

"Do you want to be because this morning wasn't a one-off to me." said Booth.

"I do want to be with you. It may have taken me a long time to realise it and because of it we both hurt each other, but I'm certain that we can be together."

"I'd like that." and he leaned in and kissed her. He got up and carried her to the bedroom bridal style. Unbeknownst to them, the result of that morning's union was beginning to form inside Brennan. It wouldn't be known to them for another 2 weeks. But it was the best news they could have had for a long time.


	65. Cookie's School

**Ok, so the Hodgins have a dog called Cookie. The dog is a little rambunctious to say the least. So in an attempt to calm him down, Angela drags Carlie and Cookie to a dog obedience class. Just think of Marley and Me and you'll get the picture. 2023.**

"Never train a dog." Angela said sitting in the seating area of the Jeffersonian where Carlie was seated as well.

"Why what's Cookie done now?" the younger woman asked.

"Let's just say, the kangaroo in the back garden gets more action in one day than I do in a week."

"Poor kangaroo. Why don't you just neuter him? He'll feel more comfortable."

"I would but Jack said that I already cut his testacies off, at least save the dog some grace."

"He is aware that he has two sons right?"

"Yeah, well, that is men for you. Trying to cling onto every bit of masculinity they can."

"Have you tried the 'I master, you dog' approach with him?"

"Did you have a dog as a child?"

"No, my friend did and we spent hours trying to train him."

"Did it work?"

"A little, he went to the bathroom outside after that."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Ok, remember, you're his owner, therefore he answers to you." Carlie said sitting on the grass in the Hodgins' back garden while Angela was standing in front of the Great Dane.

"Ok, Cookie, sit." Angela said firmly to the dog. The dog simply panted at Angela and turned his gaze towards the kangaroo teddy. "Cookie, no. Sit." she said again and the dog obeyed her this time. "Good dog."

"Okay, um, try and get him to lie down." Carlie said.

"Ok, Cookie, lie down." Angela said and Cookie obeyed her again. "I think I'm getting good at this." she said turning her gaze away from the dog. This was a big mistake as Cookie immediately charged towards the kangaroo.

"Never take your eye contact away from him."

"Do you want to do this?"

"Fine." Carlie got up and swapped places with Angela. "Cookie, come here." she called and the dog raised his head and darted towards her and knocked her off her feet. Angela immediately ran to grab the collar and pulled him off Carlie.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

"I think so." she answered. Angela was really worried because Carlie was still recovering from lymphoma and she still felt a little fragile.

"Absolutely?"

"Yeah." she said getting up with Angela helping her. "You, Cookie, are incorrigible."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"I don't believe in the word incorrigible." the dog trainer said to Angela and Carlie with Cookie on a leash. "Every dog wants to learn.

"Ok, is there any chance you can help us train him?" Angela asked trying to restrain Cookie.

"You have to be strong willed to control an animal." said the dog trainer.

"I am strong willed…" Angela started.

"It's just that he is stronger than we are." Carlie said.

"Well, if you two are strong willed to face homophobic reactions-"

"We're not a couple." both women said.

"No need to hide it. So which one of you is going to be the trainer?" asked the trainer. "Who has the most natural authority in your relationship?"

"I'm just going to sit over there." Carlie said walking towards an area away from the Dog School.

"I thought so." the trainer said.

Once Angela had got in line with the other dog owners, the burly woman stood in front of them. "Ok, now I want you to ask your dogs to sit." the other dogs did what their owners asked; Cookie decided to roll onto his back.

"Now this, is a dog who has been allowed to be in control and be the alpha male, making him extremely unhappy." the trainer said pointing Cookie out.

"Yeah, he looks really miserable." Carlie shouted from where she was sitting.

"Ok, now try and walk in a circle." the trainer said and the owners started to walk in a circle but Cookie tried to pull Angela. The trainer rolled her eyes and decided to take control. "Ok, you have to show you are in control of him. Like so." she said taking Cookie's leash and walked in a straight line with him and he was well behaved at first but then he started to pull and release from the trainers grasp.

He ran towards a plant and started to bounce around it. The trainer pulled out her whistle and blew it, alerting the dog and he immediately ran towards the trainer, but didn't stop and knocked the trainer to the floor.

"Oh my God." Angela said running over. Carlie ran over and helped pull Cookie off the trainer.

"That dog is out." the trainer said standing up. "Humping is infectious. Once one starts, it begins a domino effect."

"We're so sorry. He usually only does this to poodles and kangaroos." Angela said trying to restrain him.

"We are so so sorry." Carlie said though she was trying not to laugh.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Why have to brought Cookie to the lab?" Hodgins asked when Angela and Carlie entered the lab.

"Because we just took him to a dog obedience class and he just got thrown out." Carlie explained fussing the dog. "You are officially the world's worst dog."

"And there is only one way to stop him from doing it." Angela said raising her eyebrow.

"What? No are you nuts?" Hodgins said firmly.

"Whose nuts?" Wendell asked walking up to them, giving Carlie a kiss on her cropped hair. "How are you feeling?" he asked his wife.

"I'm fine. Cookie on the other hand might not be." Carlie answered.

"Why?" Wendell asked.

"These two want to neuter him." Hodgins said.

"The kangaroo is getting more action than I am." Angela said. "Please, it'll do him some good. He'll live longer."

"You aren't missing out on much." Wendell said fussing the dog. "Sex is overrated."

"I beg your pardon." Carlie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Which is a total lie." he said digging himself out of the hole.

"Fine. He can be neutered. But I'm going in with him." Hodgins said.


	66. Silvius the Rapping Tree

**Remember as a kid, when ****you saw the toy that everyone had to have: meet ****Silvius, the dancing eco friendly tree. Brennan, Carlie and Angela go to get the toy on Black Friday.**

_24__th__ November 2015_

The toy for Christmas had been advertised on the television way too much for Brennan's liking.

There was an issue though: Isabel Marie Alice Booth wanted the toy.

The toy was a dancing environmentally made tree called Silvius. Every time the flaming advert came on, two year old Izzie would immediately run towards the television squealing. Now Izzie was never a demanding child but as soon as she saw that dancing tree for the first time, she hadn't stopped asking for it.

"Mommy, can I 'ave Sivilusus pwease for Christmas?" Izzie asked morning, noon and night.

"Maybe Izzie." Brennan answered every time. Though she wasn't sure. The advert hadn't provided much information other than it danced.

One morning when she came into work, Brennan asked Carlie Edwards, Cam's pathology assistant and Wendell's long-term girlfriend, to look for further information on Silvius since Brennan would be busy trying to identify a bunch of third dynasty Chinese soldiers.

"Ok, so I managed to look online and Silvius the Tree can dance and rap all the different types of trees in about a dozen different languages." the young assistant explained with a slight croak lacing her English accent.

"Are you okay Dr Edwards? Your throat sounds sore." Brennan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The toy isn't being released until Friday though."

"As in the day after Thanksgiving? Black Friday is a little dangerous."

"I know. I wouldn't risk it if I'm honest."

"But if I leave it too late then I'll never get it for Izzie."

"What won't you get for Izzie?" Angela asked walking into the bone room.

"That dancing tree toy." Brennan answered.

"Oh, guess what: the twins what thing as well. I'm going to have to drag myself to the Federal Center Plaza to get it on Friday." Angela said. "I assume that Izzie wants it but you are refusing."

"No, I'm just thinking of whether to join you." Brennan said. They both looked towards Carlie who looked behind her in case there was someone they were looking at.

"Wait you want me to come with you?" she asked pointing at herself.

"Why not? We could use an extra pair of hands." Angela said.

"Because I don't have a child under the age of five." answered Carlie.

"I know, but you just have to help us fight off the other buyers." Brennan said.

Angela gave a pout and Brennan held up a picture of Izzie, knowing that the poor woman could never resist the look of a small child's face.

"Fine, I'll come."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_27__th__ November 2015_

It was two in the morning and Brennan, Angela and Carlie were standing in the queue, awaiting the opening of the plaza. Being as it was approaching winter, they were wrapped up in scarves, hats and jumpers, along with coats.

"So what time does the store open?" Carlie asked taking a sip of coffee out of a thermos.

"About four. Are you drinking coffee? I thought you hated it." Angela asked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Ange."

Brennan was leaning against the wall with a large notebook in her hands . "Bren, what are reading?" Angela asked.

"My plan for getting three of those tree dolls." she answered.

"You drew up a plan?" the other two women asked in confusion.

"Yes, there will be a whole aisle of Silvius'. The plan is that Carls you take the upper end of the aisle, Angela, the middle while I'll take the lower end. We get one Silvius each." Brennan explained pointing to different areas of the map.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Carlie asked pointing to a very shakingly drawn stick figure in a pick wax crayon with her name in a messy scrawl.

"Yeah, Katy may have drawn us. She is only three after all." Brennan said.

"Ok, I was a little worried there." Angela said. "What do we do if someone tries to grab on out of our hands?"

"Easy, scratch, pull hair and claw. More commonly known as a cat fight." Brennan said turning the page to find some cat drawings.

bxbxbxbxbxb

It was approaching four and Angela and Carlie were sitting on the floor near the barrier in a near comatose state. There was no way they were going to function tomorrow. Even with the amount of caffeine they had consumed.

"Come on, the store is going to open in a few moments." Brennan said poking them.

"Five more minutes." they mumbled.

"Now." she said firmly. Defeatedly, they both got up and tried to make themselves look presentable. "Are you girls ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Angela said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Was all the clawing really worth it?" Hodgins asked when he saw the state of the three women when they entered the Booth residence around eight. There was a football game and Hodgins was watching it with Booth.

Brennan had a couple of small bruises on her face, Angela processed a couple of scratches and Carlie had a cut under her nose. The thing they had in common was their exhausted faces and messed up hair.

"We got the toys. Now all you have to do is watch the happiness come across your children's faces when they open their Christmas presents." Angela explained sitting on the one of the kitchen chairs along with the other two women.

"Are you going to explain what happened?" he asked.

"To end up like this?" Brennan asked pointing to her bruises. "Some woman tried to steal one of the dolls off Angela so Angela tackled her to the ground, started pulling her hair out and we jumped in to help."

"And the nose?" he asked Carlie.

"I tried to grab Angela and she hit my nose." Carlie answered. "Again."

"Sorry." Angela said in mime.

"Jesus, you girls look like you have been through the wringers." Booth said when he walked into the kitchen.

"There may have been a scuffle at the store while trying to obtain Silvius." Brennan said but was then bombarded with a small person.

"Mommy where you go?" Izzie asked. Brennan pulled her onto her lap.

"Mommy had to go and get something for a special little person." she said rubbing her daughter's hair.

"Why you look hurt?" Izzie asked looking confused.

"Because somethings are worth it for special little people." Booth said.


	67. Rolling in the Deep

**Ok this is set in September 2012 and it is the return of the dreaded Hannah Burley. Dun dun durrr-chow.**

_We could have had it all,  
>Rolling in the deep.<br>You had my heart inside of you hand,  
>And you played it to the beat.<em>

Angela got way more than she bargained for one breezy September morning in the park. And so did Brennan. She and Brennan were taking the kids out for the day with Katy in the stroller and Michael on the tiny swings.

While Brennan was feeding Katy with a bottle when someone sat next to her. From the corner of her eye she recognised the long blonde hair, the grey eyes and the cheekbones.

"Hello Hannah." she said not looking up, eyes focused intently on her daughter.

"Hello Temperance." the other woman responded. Across the play ground Angela had her eyes shooting daggers into Hannah's high forehead.

It was quiet for a moment. How do you really talk to someone who nearly got the love of your life forever? How do you talk to the woman who you warned that said love of life would give it all and then throw it down the pan with five small words? How do you talk to the same woman you trusted not to hurt him the same way you did?

"It'd been a while." Hannah said.

"Nineteen months to be exact." Brennan said still not looking at her.

"Enough time to make one of those." she said nodding her head over to Katy.

"One of 'those' is my daughter."

"I can tell. I take it that I am getting a less than warm reception. I don't blame you."

"I blame you though. I told you that Booth would give himself fully to you and you ripped his heart out." Brennan said finally looking up towards Hannah, recalling that conversation over the rotary phone.

"_One thing, Hannah. I want you to be sure about this."_

"_The phone?"_

"_No, although I understand the misunderstanding. No, about you and Booth moving in together. Booth will give himself to you completely, and it would be very painful for him if you aren't as serious about the relationship as he is."_

"_I am, but thanks, though. You're a good friend, Temperance. Seeley is very lucky."_

"Why are you here?" Brennan asked. "To patch things up with Booth. I'm sorry Hannah, but you are too late. He moved on and everyone has moved on from you."

"I don't get it. How do you move on from someone you asked to marry?"

"I guess Booth never really had his heart in it." Brennan turned Katy around and instantly Hannah recognised the eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth was doing a background scan on a potential suspect when out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure with long blonde hair. "Why are you here Hannah?" he asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I realised that I made a mistake in turning down your proposal. But I now know it's too late for that." she tried to explain the best she could.

"Yep." he said unemotionally.

"Can you at least look at me?"

"Why would I?"

"So I can ask you a serious question." Booth sighed and looked at her in the eye. She hadn't changed much. Still hadn't chopped off her hair.

"Ok. What?"

"Did you actually mean it when you asked me to marry you?" she asked sincerely.

"No." Booth answered as straight as he could.

"Really?"

"I'm sorry Hannah but I didn't mean it. When we met I was a mess and you were a band-aid. Keeps the germs out for a while but then peels off and isn't protective anymore." Booth explained that the best he could.

"So you used me to hurt Temperance?"

"I'm not proud of it. I was angry with myself for it."

"So you never loved me?"

Booth shook his head in slight shame. "We formed a relationship in a war zone."

"The point?"

"War can make you think things that aren't true. When we met, I had no one. I was away from the woman I loved, my son. I think I needed to see if I could move on and you were there."

"I should hate you for it. But I really don't. I could sense that you weren't 100% with the relationship. I'd sometimes catch you looking at Temperance more meaningfully than you did with me, sometimes you mumbled her name in your sleep and I found a ring in your sock draw and it wasn't the one you were going to give me."

"I'm sorry Hannah."

"I'm ok. I could never give you what Temperance has given you. What's her name?" Booth knew she was referring to his daughter.

"Kaitlyn. K-A-I-T-L-Y-N. Or just Katy." Booth said pulling the picture of Parker and Katy from behind him handing it to Hannah.

"She's beautiful." she smiled slightly. "How is Parker?"

"He's well."

She handed the photo back and turned her back away and left and Booth returned to his work.


	68. The Wild Butterfly Chase

**I was writing a chapter for my upcoming Christmas Fic 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' and there was a tiny line involving Booth referring to trying to get Hodgins his Secret Santa present as 'A wild goose chase'. Well this is a wild butterfly chase as Booth, Wendell and Sweets try to get a butterfly for Hodgins. Very slapstick and I was laughing at the idea of three men chasing a butterfly. December 2016. **

"Why do you have a book about butterflies Seeley?" Carlie asked in confusion when she and Wendell sat at the table Booth and Sweets were at.

"I'm trying to find a butterfly for Hodgins as part of the Secret Santa thing I have to do. Thing is, I have to get it before the 21st December." Booth answered.

"You could have just gotten him Nicks season tickets." Wendell said.

"I have to spend under $5."

"And butterflies cost under $5?" Carlie asked.

"No, I'm going to catch one."

"Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?" Wendell asked.

"Because Booth is going to drag you along for this." Sweets said. "Have you even thought about which butterfly he wants?"

"Why do you think I bought this Sweets?" Booth asked holding the book up.

"I could tell you what he wants." Carlie said. "A _Plebejus idas."_

"In English if you please." Booth said.

"A Northern Blue." Carlie said taking the book and looking for the page. "Here, they are more commonly found up north and in the summer."

"So I'm not going to be able to find it." Booth said. "Any better ideas."

"Booth." Sweets said pointing out the window.

"What?" Booth asked turning his head out of the window and spotted a purple-blue butterfly resting by the window. He held the book up against it and compared the image to the butterfly. "I think we have got him. Or her. Do butterflies have genders?"

"Forget that, let's grab it." Sweets said jumping up and running out closely followed by Booth. The two remaining occupants watched as Booth and Sweets failed to grab it and the butterfly flew away.

"I suppose I'd better help them." Wendell said getting up.

"Have fun."

bxbxbxbxbxb

The butterfly had ended up at the park and the boys had followed it carefully. Unfortunately, the butterfly had rested on an ice skating rink wall but on the other side to where they were.

"We could just walk around." Sweets said.

"Sweets by the time we get there it'll be half way to Ohio." Booth said. "It'd be quicker to skate across."

"I cannot skate though." Sweets said. He and Booth decided to bicker, while Wendell went unnoticed skating to grab the butterfly.

He carefully manoeuvred around the kids to the opposite side of the rink, carefully enclosing the butterfly in his gloved hands. Wendell turned around and skated back towards the entrance however just as he got towards the exit, a kid crashed into him knocking him to the ground.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"Are you okay?" the kid asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wendell said getting up. It was only then he realised that the butterfly had flown out of his hands. He then noticed Booth and Sweets running and quickly skated off, took off his skates and ran as fast as he could to catch up with them.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"There it is." Booth said pointing to a roof of a hut in the park where the butterfly was perched on the edge.

"Ok, Booth go and get it." Sweets said.

"Why can't you or Wendell grab it?"

"Because I just fell on a block of ice." Wendell answered.

"Fine." Booth said starting to climb the pipes on the wall opposite. As soon as he manage to get on the roof, he tried to shimmy on his stomach across it, directed by the two men below.

"Ok, go a little to the right." Wendell called.

"I think to the left." Sweets said.

"No, Sweets, the right."

"Will you two just make up your minds?" Booth yelled at them.

"As I recall Booth you made me do this while we were trying to restore your house." Wendell said.

"I was paying you." Booth yelled back at him.

"Just go to the left." Sweets said.

Booth shimmered across to reach the edge of the roof and tried to grab the butterfly only for someone to yell, startling Booth, who then toppled over the side.

"Oh my God." Wendell said running over.

"Booth are you alright?" Sweet asked.

"I don't think I have broken anything." Booth said getting help up. "Oh fuck." he said when he saw the butterfly flutter away again.

"Here we go again." Sweets said running after it.

They managed to reach the pond where the butterfly had settled on a lily pod.

"Ok, Sweets, your turn." Booth said.

"I'll get shall I." Sweets said walking up to grab a stick to pull the pod closer.

"Yes, because a giant stick won't scare it off." Wendell said sarcastically.

"Hey if you didn't fall on your ass then this wouldn't be necessary." Sweets said trying to pull the pod closer. Only he bent to far forward and fell head first into the pond.

"Sweets don't move." Booth said.

"Why?" Sweets asked turning his head and found the butterfly still on the lily pod and Sweets carefully cased the butterfly in his hand. "I've got it." he said. "Question is, how do I get out without it flying off again?"

"Do you have a jar?" Booth asked Wendell.

"I have plastic bags." Wendell said holding a clear seal bag up.

"That'll do until we can get it in a jar. There should be a glass maker over there. Quickly go and get one." Booth said taking one holding it open so Sweets could place it in and made sure it was sealed.

"We did it." Sweets said getting helped up by Booth.

"Right, let's get it in a jar and get it home before it flies off again." Booth said.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Is there a particular reason as to why Dr Sweets is drenched?" Brennan asked once the boys walked into the Booth residence.

"Long story." the all answered.

"Fine but Sweets can you go and have a shower and I'll bring some spare clothes up. I don't want any water stains on my couch." Brennan said and Sweets walked upstairs.

"Hey did you get the butterfly?" Carlie whispered not to alert Brennan to Booth's Secret Santa present.

"Yes, and we have the bruises to prove it." both Booth and Wendell answered, Booth holding up a jar which had the butterfly flying around it.

"Hold on, I've just realised that Sweets knows my gift to Hodgins." Booth said. "Oh well, at least I got a laugh out of this."


	69. The Bang in the Church AU

**I think I've always had ideas about stories but rarely get written down. While I was in the process of planning Death and All His Friends, I remember that the denouement was a gun siege in the Jeffersonian and that Sweets and Wendell get injured in the process. Instead I opted for a church explosion and Wendell's girlfriend, Carlie, got injured instead. However Daisy was going to die no matter what. So this is the AU version to the penultimate chapter of Death and All His Friends 'the Bang in the Church' and I've dragged in Finn. Also Brennan and Angela are not pregnant in this version. June 2013.**

_Darling, darling that dam's gonna give  
>It's inevitable the way that you live<br>Bottles in brown paper and a mouth that slurs  
>All the shit that it stirs<br>Let that dogwood blossom_

_Fionn Regan- Dogwood Blossom_

It was pitch black, save for the smoke and the dust. Booth could feel his head throbbing- possible cause being the impact on to the floor- and he pushed himself up and surveyed the scene. The wooden alter had been torn apart and debris was all over the place. He was going to have a hell of a time finding everyone.

"Bones. Angela." he called. "Hodgins, Sweets. Where are you guys?" he called again coughing as the dust entered his mouth.

He could make out a hand and just prayed they were alive. Thankfully it moved. "Booth, what the hell happened?" it was Brennan.

"Hey Bones." he said helping her up. "Harper just blew the church up and I have no idea where everyone is. You okay?"

"My head feels a little dizzy, that may be the concussion." she answered.

"Ok, just try and stay awake until we get you to a hospital. Have you seen anyone else?"

"I found… I found…" Brennan said dazedly.

"Bone, come on stay with me."

"I think I saw Hodgins somewhere."

"Ok, anyone else?"

"I think-" a groan cut her off and they were approached by a limping Finn Abernathy.

"Hey, Dr B." he said.

"Mr Abernathy, what happened to your leg?" Brennan asked.

"I might have hit it off a large beam when the explosion happened." he answered.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Booth asked.

"I think I saw Wendell near the door, but I'm not sure whether he is conscious or not?" Finn answered.

"Why didn't you check him?" Brennan asked walking away but stumbled slightly.

"Bones, slow down you've just hurt your head." Booth said.

"Booth I may have a very valuable intern that could be dying. I'm not risk losing him like Vincent." Brennan said back when they reached the door and a slightly dusty Wendell. "Mr Bray, are you alright?" she asked kneeling in front of him.

"I think I'm seeing two of you." he answered.

"I think he may be concussed." Brennan said to Booth.

"I think we may be having a few of those." Booth said helping his hockey buddy up.

"Have you seen Carlie?" Wendell asked.

"We're still trying to find everyone." Booth answered. They returned over to the middle of the room while Booth and Finn started to look under the rubble. They managed to find Angela, Sweets, Daisy and finally Carlie while Hodgins stumbled over, but despite a few injures such as a broken arm in Sweets' case, concussions and cuts, everyone was alive. "Ok that is everyone, let's get the hell out of here." Booth said before the floor started shaking.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Booth." Brennan said trying to shake Booth awake.

"What happened?" Booth asked opening his eyes.

"The floor collapsed and you, Hodgins, Daisy, Wendell and I have been scattered around the crypt. I've managed to find Hodgins, Wendell and Daisy but they're stuck under a pile of rubble and it is too heavy for me to lift on my own."

"Ok, just give me a minute." Booth said getting up. Brennan led him to the pile of rubble where they found Hodgins, Wendell and Daisy trapped under the pile of rubble which most likely came from the floor when it collapsed.

"Hey." Hodgins said.

"What is the worst you have Hodgins?" Booth asked.

"Busted ankle. I'm more worried about Wendell and Daisy. He's trapped under heavier debris than I am and Daisy hasn't said a word since I woke up." Hodgins explained.

"You check Wendell, I'll check Daisy." Booth said to Brennan and they both went to their respective interns.

"Mr Bray, Wendell, can you hear me?" Brennan asked Wendell as she crouched by his head. She could see blood on the side of his head caused by the floor she assumed. Brennan removed the cardigan she was wearing and folded it into a ball and held it against the cut.

"Yeah." he managed to get out in a stained voice.

"Can you tell what your injuries are?"

"I think my left patella is crushed, and my hip and shoulder are dislocated."

"How much pain are you in buddy?" Hodgins asked.

"A lot." he answered.

"Ok, just keep calm and try to think of something else other than the pain." Brennan said.

"Easier said than done."

"Booth, how is Daisy?" Brennan said when she walked over to Booth. Booth looked at Brennan and shook his head. "Oh my God."

"She was trapped under a lot of heavy debris, it must have crushed her ribs." Booth said. "How's Wendell?"

"He is in a lot of pain. His shoulder and pelvis have dislocated and his knee is crushed." Brennan answered. "How are we going to tell Sweets?"

"Let's think about that latter, we have to get the other intern out before he gets crushed to death." Booth said walking around and tried to pull one of the pieces of rubble out of the way but it was too heavy to lift. "I'm not going to be able to lift this, Bones, stay here while I go and get help and keep talking to Wendell, make sure he stays awake. He's concussed." Booth said running away.

Brennan slumped to the space between Hodgins and Wendell. "I'm trying to find a good conversation starter but I haven't got one." she said.

"What happened to Daisy?" Wendell asked, Brennan sensing the pain in his voice took his hand of his uninjured arm.

"Crushed ribs. I think one of them snapped and punctured her lung." she answered.

"That is going to kill Sweets." Hodgins said.

"I know." Brennan said. "I think Angela got out alright."

"I hope so." Hodgins said.

"Carlie's pregnant." Wendell said suddenly. Both Hodgins and Brennan turned their heads in shock.

"Are you serious?" Hodgins asked and Wendell nodded in response grimacing in pain.

"Twelve weeks." Wendell said.

"Congratulations." Brennan said. "Though I have to chide you for being reckless with the contraception."

"You sound like my mother." Wendell said. "It was an accident but I'm there for her one hundred percent."

"Because it is your duty?" Brennan asked.

"No. I love her." Wendell answered. "I have been, I think, since the moment I saw her. Carlie, she was beautiful and still is. I thought she was way too good for someone like me."

"Too good for someone like you?" Hodgins asked.

"Well, Carlie did grow up in a well funded family whereas Wendell grew up in a poor neighbourhood. How are you going to be able to finance tuition, paying back your student loans and support a baby considering that you are broke?" Brennan asked.

"Well, I was going to be a bit sneaky and ask for a raise." Wendell joked.

"Right." Brennan said. "I think you'll be a good dad. However I think I'm worried because Carlie took a serve knock-"

"Dr Brennan, I know that she could be having a miscarriage as we speak but I'm in excruciating pain here, and you told me to think of something happy."

"I'm sorry Wendell. I'm still in shock and for some reason I always think of the negatives."

"Can I just say sorry to Hodgins." Wendell asked.

"Sorry for what?" Hodgins asked.

"For the whole Angela thing a couple of years ago. I should have told you as soon as Angela and I first… you know. You are my best friend and you deserved better."

"Hey, I get it, she needed to break her celibacy and you were there." Hodgins said.

"I might have forgotten to mention that I paid $45 for that pig before she kissed me."

"You are so lucky that I cannot injure you further."

"Hey, there will be no threats against each other, do you understand?" Brennan said to the pair of them.

"Yeah." they both answered.

Brennan noticed that Wendell was drifting and so flicked him on the nose. "Ow. Was that necessary?" Wendell asked.

"Your lower body is trapped under a pile of heavy rubble. I think me flicking you in the nose is the least of your worries."

"I think the former is the least of my worries." he said using his good arm to open his jacket to reveal a splinter of wood in his side.

"Oh my God." Brennan said. "Ok, Mr Bray listen to me, Booth is getting help and we are going to get you to a hospital and get you fixed and in six months or so, you are going to be able to hold your baby do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Wendell answered giving a slightly weak smile.

"Bones!" Booth shouted as he jogged over to her followed by some help that included Finn, Sweets and some fire-fighters. "Hey how are we doing?"

"Wendell is slipping in and out of consciousness and he has a splinter in his spleen by the looks of it." Brennan answered.

"Ok, just stay calm and we'll have you out buddy." Finn said as he and Sweets started to moved the first piece of rubble. Sweets' eye drifted to Daisy in a sort of knowing look of sadness but he had to focus on getting his friend out.

They managed to get Hodgins free and after a couple more large pieces of rubble, Wendell was free and loaded carefully onto a stretcher.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Hey sweetie, what's going on, no one is telling us anything." Angela asked as soon as Brennan entered the reception of the trauma ward of the hospital.

"Hodgins is fine, he just has a twisted ankle. Wendell on the other hand had to go to the OR as soon as he came in." Brennan answered.

"How bad?"

"He has a large splinter in his spleen, multiple fractures on his knee and his hip and shoulder are dislocated. He might be in there for a few hours."

"Jesus." Angela said placing her hand on her head. "How long do you think it'll take for him to recover?"

"A while. While the hip and shoulder should be fine, he might have to do physical therapy to get his knee functioning. Have you seen Carlie anywhere? I really need to check if she is okay."

"She's in with a nurse in one of these stations but that was about fifty or so minutes ago. Brennan are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just have to keep myself awake." she replied walking off to find the woman she was looking for. When she got into the waiting room, she managed to find the distinctive strawberry blonde hair that she was looking for. "Hey." she said sitting next to her.

"Hey." the other woman replied. Brennan saw she had a photograph in her hands which she assumed was an ultrasound photo.

"I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise you will not freak out."

"I promise." she said. Brennan could sense she was in a bit of shock and took her hand.

"Wendell suffered quite a lot of damage and he is in surgery to try and mend the problem. He should be okay though. Are you okay? While we were stuck down in the crypt, he said you were pregnant."

"We're both fine, I'm just in a bit of shock."

"I can tell. So, a baby?"

"It turns out you can be safer than safe and you can still get pregnant. I'm happy it happened though."

"Do you need me to get you something with chocolate in, it's good for the shock?"

"No I'm fine. BP is normal despite how flaming stressed I am and the baby has a strong heartbeat."

"At least you can tell Wendell that when he comes out of surgery."

"How is everyone else?"

"A few minor injuries but that seems to be the worst."

"I'm glad. We're all ok."

"Yeah we are."


	70. The End in the Beginning

**Last chapter in the Adventures of the Booths, Hodgins, Sweets, Brays and Saroyans along with the rest of the cast. This one is a Booth and his granddaughter, Leah, mini fic. **

**About 2032**

"Grandpa Booth." three-year-old Leah Hodgins-Booth said walking up to her grandfather on her mother's side while he was looking after her one day. Leah was the daughter of Booth's eldest daughter, Kaitlyn, and the Hodgins' eldest son, Michael. She was also the result of teenage drinking and failed contraceptives but they both handled the responsibility brilliantly.

"Yes Leah." Booth answered lifting her onto his lap.

"Do you have to be married to have a baby?"

"Not necessarily. Why do you ask?"

"Because Virginia Pender said that to have a baby, your mommy and daddy have to be married. Are mine married?"

"I should think not." Booth said. Whoever this Virginia Pender was, she was fast becoming the bane of Booth's life. "No, Le you don't have to be married to have a baby. But I had two children with your grandmother."

"Were you and Grandmama Tempe married when you had mommy?"

"No."

"So, how are babies made?"

"The stork."

"Is that how mommy was made?"

"I can tell you the story of how my daughter, Kaitlyn Sarah Addison Booth, was made. Once there was a man called Vincent who was the fountain of all knowledge."

"Daddy's middle name is Vincent."

"Exactly. Now Vincent was an intelligent, funny individual who all the girls loved. He was loved by everyone. However there was a bad man who was my friend but he started hurting people and that made me angry. In turn the bad man became angry and he tried to kill me but he hurt Vincent and poor Vincent died. Then your grandmother and I called the stork and your mommy came and we were happy."

"We're you happy when the stork bought me?"

"Very." he said smiling at her. Even if the circumstances were not fitting, Booth would never change the fact he had a granddaughter like Leah.

The End


End file.
